


Wishing Upon a Star

by hanoimarquina (bellasong)



Series: If you can dream it... [1]
Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-01-02 03:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellasong/pseuds/hanoimarquina
Summary: "If your heart is in your dreamNo request is too extremeWhen you wish upon a starAs dreamers doFate is kind"Nove anos aparentemente era outra das idades complicadas, não que Raquel tivesse ouvido falar disso na vida, mas quando se tratava de Paula aquela parecia a realidade. Sérgio, por outro lado, ficava exasperado com como nenhum dos diversos livros que lera sobre crianças lhe alertara que a temida pré-adolescência poderia começar tão cedo.Nas últimas duas semanas, muito para o desespero da mãe e do padrasto, ela decidira que queria conhecer a Disney.





	1. Part of Your World

**Author's Note:**

> Tudo começou com um plot no Twitter inspirado nos stories do Álvaro com os filhos na Disneyland. 
> 
> Era pra ser uma Oneshot pra postar no SerquelDay... 
> 
> Até eu me empolgar e perder o controle???? Dai agora vai ter mais de um capítulo e eu que lute.
> 
> Espero que gostem!

> Betcha on land
> 
> They understand
> 
> Bet they don't reprimand their daughters
> 
> Bright young women
> 
> Sick of swimmin'
> 
> Ready to stand .

Nove anos aparentemente era outra das idades  _ complicadas _ , não que Raquel tivesse ouvido falar disso na vida, mas quando se tratava de Paula aquela parecia a realidade. Sérgio, por outro lado, ficava exasperado com como nenhum dos diversos livros que lera sobre crianças lhe alertara que a temida pré-adolescência poderia começar tão cedo. 

Nas últimas duas semanas, muito para o desespero da mãe e do padrasto, ela decidira que queria conhecer a Disney. E por decidir, Paula entendia: insistir sem parar sobre um mesmo assunto, sem jamais deixar-se convencer do contrário. Aparentemente, algumas colegas de escola já conheciam alguma versão dos famosos parques e dividiam fotos e memórias com a garota, que se chateava com ser, nas palavras da pequena, “a única que não foi!”. 

\- Mas o meu aniversário de dez anos está chegando! - Paula cruzou os braços. - Eu só quero ir a um parque, qual o problema? - o clima naquele jantar estava escalando rapidamente.

\- O problema,  _ cariño _ , é que é muito dinheiro… - Raquel tentou. 

\- Mentira. - Paula acusou, olhando na direção de Sérgio. - O Sérgio tem dinheiro! - Raquel arregalou os olhos e balbuciou qualquer coisa envergonhada, enquanto a filha a olhava vitoriosa. - Ele sempre me fala “dinheiro não é o problema, Paulinha”, então não tenta me enganar! 

Sérgio, que apenas as observava calado, sentiu o rosto queimar. O olhar fulminante de uma Raquel que sempre lhe alertava sobre mimar demais a menina, apenas piorou tudo. Respirando fundo, enquanto a discussão das duas escalava, Sérgio fechou os olhos e começou a pensar, agradecendo aos céus que Marivi e sua enfermeira haviam se recolhido mais cedo. 

\- Mas é que eu não entendo! Eu faço minha lição, eu não desobedeço, eu só te peço uma coisinha e você diz não! 

\- Paula, eu já disse que é impossível! 

\- Por quê?

Antes que Raquel pudesse responder, Sérgio se levantou abruptamente, assustando as duas, que o olharam preocupado. Isso porque ele não tinha o costume de fazer movimentos bruscos, pelo contrário, era sempre extremamente gentil. Paula nunca o havia visto perder a paciência, exceto da vez que decidiu montar um móvel sozinho e foi um desastre frustrante. A lembrança a fazia querer rir. 

\- Tio Sérgio…? - Paula chamou, mas ele continuava encarando a mesa, onde apoiara as duas mãos. 

\- Cariño…? - Raquel tentou, e respirou fundo ao se lembrar das poucas vezes que o vira com aquela expressão tão focada, quase como se não estivesse ali com elas mais. A última vez envolvia o Banco Central da Espanha, e Sérgio não era exatamente o mesmo homem que ele era em Palawan.

\- Paula… - ele começou, sério e calmo, e arrumou os óculos. Definitivamente, aquele era o Professor. Raquel se levantou em reflexo, não sabendo bem o que esperar. - Eu acho que eu e sua mãe precisamos conversar. 

\- Eu fiz algo de errado…? - Paula mordeu o lábio, parecendo arrependida. - Vocês vão brigar? - a pergunta não foi para Raquel. - Tio Sérgio, não tem problema, eu não vou insistir mais, eu prometo. - ela se levantou, com os olhos marejados. 

Por um momento, Raquel viu Sérgio aparecer novamente, deixando o professor de lado para falar com a menina. - Não, Paulinha, eu e sua mãe não vamos brigar… A não ser que ela queira brigar comigo, mas nesse caso peço que fale com ela. - Sérgio piscou, e Paula riu um pouco, apesar de não estar completamente convencida. - E nada disso é sua culpa… Só precisamos conversar umas coisas de adulto.

Paula sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, murmurando um pequeno ‘ok’, voltando a atenção novamente para o seu prato, claramente chateada de ser excluída da conversa dos adultos. Os gritos internos de ‘eu já sou grande’ eram quase audíveis, enquanto Sérgio e Raquel se dirigiam ao escritório. E Paula ser ‘grande o suficiente’ era exatamente o ponto da conversa.

\- Nem pensar! - se a persona do professor fora ressuscitada, uma mistura quase assustadora de Lisboa com a Inspetora Murillo não ficara para trás. - De jeito nenhum que eu vou deixar você envolver minha filha de  _ nove _ anos nisso tudo. - ela vociferava, quase socando a mesa do escritório, a fúria materna quase fazendo o professor se arrepender de ter levantado o assunto. Quase.

\- Ela já está envolvida até o pescoço! Só não sabe disso ainda. Caso você tenha se esquecido, Raquel, ela está sendo criada por  _ dois _ criminosos procurados pela Interpol, e não saber disso não muda nada. Ela está crescendo, ela  _ se lembra _ do assalto da Casa da Moeda, viu nós dois sumirmos durante o assalto do Banco da Espanha, ela vive escondida, cheia de regras. É uma questão de tempo até juntar a droga dos pedaços. É uma milagre que não tenha ainda, considerando que ela mudou de sobrenome ao vir morar aqui. E como você acha que ela vai reagir ao descobrir?

\- Sérgio, não é como se ela fosse nos entregar para a Interpol ou algo do tipo! - Raquel jogou os braços ao lado do corpo, cansada e desacreditada. - Somos os pais dela!

\- Não. - ele a corrigiu. - Você é a mãe dela, e eu sou o ladrão que te arrastou para uma vida criminosa. Ou pelo menos é como ela vai entender se souber por terceiros ou descobrir sozinha, e vai nos ressentir e se chatear imensamente. E quando isso acontecer, ela precisará achar um culpado. - ele apontou para si mesmo. 

\- Você não me arrastou para coisa nenhuma! - Raquel passou as mãos pelo cabelo. - Eu faço minhas escolhas. 

\- Eu sei disso, - ele se sentou na cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, soando quase orgulhoso. - mas boa sorte explicando isso para uma criança cheia de sonhos românticos. 

Raquel suspirou e deixou-se cair na outra cadeira, negando com a cabeça. Ela simplesmente odiava admitir que, naquele caso, Sérgio estava certo. Quanto mais Paula crescia, mais difícil ficava, principalmente porque ela não tinha todas as informações para entender. 

\- Quando você se tornou tão esclarecido na arte de criar uma criança,  _ professor? _

\- Eu aprendi com uma especialista, Inspectora. - ele segurou a mão de Raquel, que suspirou derrotada.

Paula estivera quieta pelos últimos cinquenta e sete segundos, fitando o chão com a boca semiaberta, como se seu cérebro estivesse usando toda a energia de seu corpo processando todas as informações que havia recebido. Para quem passara os últimos quase três anos em Palawan sabendo apenas o mínimo necessário, ela de repente se via incluída em cada detalhe que sua mente de nove anos conseguia entender, e a menina se sentiria sobrecarregada, caso não estivesse tão feliz de finalmente lhe contarem algo - mesmo que igualmente irritada.

\- Então… - a menina, que estava sentada na mesa de Sérgio, olhou na direção dos dois adultos, que a observavam sentados em cadeiras à sua frente. - Foi por isso que a gente veio viver aqui. - Raquel assentiu. - E porque eu não posso ter um telefone, um iPad, ou ir pra Disney, ou falar com meu pai. 

\- Você já não podia falar com o seu pai antes, Paula. - Raquel suspirou. - Um juiz já tinha mandado ele ficar bem longe de mim, e por tabela de você. 

\- E ninguém nunca me disse porque! Só que ele era uma pessoa ruim, mas o Sérgio roubou dois bancos e a gente mora com ele! E você me ensinou que roubar coisas que não são suas é errado, mãe! Eu não entendo mais nada!

Raquel imaginava que teria que ter aquela conversa em algum momento com a filha, mas não que seria tão cedo assim. Lançando um olhar furioso a Sérgio, ela segurou as mãos de Paula, tentando explicar coisas que ela era pequena demais para entender. 

\- Existem dois tipos que coisas erradas, meu amor. - Raquel respirou. - Coisas que são proibidas pela lei, e coisas que são maldosas por natureza. Eu te ensinei a não fazer nenhuma das duas, porque as leis existem por uma razão. - ela lambeu os lábios, sem saber como continuar, e olhou em desespero para Sérgio. 

\- E porque sua mãe te ama muito, - ele continuou, recebendo um olhar reprovador da menina. - e não quer te ver em problemas. Nenhum de nós quer. Às vezes, adultos querem que crianças façam o que eles mandam e não o que fazem, e sei que não é justo. Por isso estamos explicando. Sim, eu roubei a Casa da Moeda, mas eu nunca peguei nada que não fosse meu, Paula. Eu imprimi meu próprio dinheiro lá dentro. Dinheiro que não pertencia a ninguém. E isso é contra a lei, apesar de não ser naturalmente maldoso, porque se não fosse contra a lei… 

\- Todo mundo ia fazer isso e ninguém mais ia trabalhar? 

\- Exato. 

\- E por que você fez? 

\- Porque o mundo dos adultos é muito complicado. - Foi Raquel que respondeu, chamando a atenção da menina. - E as pessoas que fazem as leis e proíbem as pessoas normais de imprimirem dinheiro, deixam as pessoas muito ricas fazerem isso. - não era exatamente aquilo, mas ela não achava que conseguiria explicar aportes do governo à bancos para uma menina de nove anos. 

\- E a maioria das pessoas normais não sabem que essa injustiça acontece. - Sérgio completou. - Eu cometi um crime enorme, Paula, para mostrar ao mundo uma injustiça. Na época, a maioria das pessoas na Espanha estava do meu lado, não do da polícia, inclusive, porque viam a injustiça. Não significa que o que eu fiz é certo, porque eu ainda quebrei várias leis, mas também não me faz maldoso. 

\- Tipo quando a professora deixa algumas crianças que ela gosta mais comerem doces na sala e outras não?

\- Suponho que sim. - Sérgio sorriu. 

\- Mas se eu comer o mesmo doce, ainda vão brigar comigo… - ela ficou emburrada. 

\- Exatamente. Se você comesse o doce, estaria errada, mesmo que sua professora esteja também. - Raquel tentou não sorrir. - Com uma diferença: mesmo estando errada, a sua professora pode te castigar por desobedecer. 

\- E a polícia pode prender vocês. - eles concordaram. - Mamãe… o que o papai fez? 

A pergunta súbita os pegou em sobressalto, e Raquel sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas. Ela balbuciou alguma coisa, e sentiu a mão de Sérgio segurar a sua. 

\- Eu ouvi que ele é ruim, que ele te machucou, mas… - os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas. 

\- Seu pai. - Raquel respirou. - Ele realmente me machucou, filha…

\- Raquel, você quer que eu... ? - Sérgio fez menção de se levantar, mas Raquel o segurou. 

\- Filha, sabe como alguns pais e mães batem nos filhos que não fazem o que eles querem? - Paula fez que sim com a cabeça, fechando a expressão. - E que isso é proibido em muitos lugares, porque não podemos resolver com violência? - Mais um sim. - Bem, alguns maridos, maus maridos, pensam que as esposas devem obedecer como crianças a seus pais, se vestir e se portar como eles querem, e começam a ver erro em tudo o que elas fazem, colocar nelas a culpa de seus próprios problemas… - Paula prendeu a respiração. - E existem casos, em que… - a voz de Raquel falhou. 

\- Eles resolvem com violência? - Paula olhou para baixo. - E machucam e… e o papai era desses? Foi assim que ele te machucou?

\- Sim… E depois ele tentou te tirar de mim e eu não podia permitir isso. - Raquel se levantou e abraçou a filha, que soluçava baixinho. - Então tive que te tirar dele porque… porque não podia viver sem você e no mundo complicado dos adultos ninguém se importava que ele tinha me machucado e estavam ajudando ele a te levar embora. E sei que é injusto e que você não merece viver nessa guerra. - Paula a abraçou mais forte. - Você não é feliz aqui, meu amor? 

Paula hesitou por um momento, e se afastou um pouco da mãe para responder, dando de ombros. - As vezes eu sinto falta da Espanha, e de tecnologias, mas não quero que você seja presa e te levem embora para eu nunca mais te ver…. ou que o papai te machuque de novo. 

— Quando você for maior, pode ir pra Espanha sempre que quiser, ok? - Raquel beijou o topo da cabeça de Paula. — Você não é uma fugitiva procurada e nem nossa prisioneira, só criança. 

— Que deu o azar de ser criada por dois criminosos que nem vilões de verdade são. - ela rolou os olhos. — Além de ter um pai mau. Já entendi. Só queria ir pra Disney, nada demais, porque a vida dos adultos precisa ser tão dificil? - nenhum deles sabia dizer quanto ela estava realmente chateada e quanto estava dramatizando. — Pera… mas e o Banco? Vocês falam que não podem arriscar na Disney e voltaram pra Espanha e roubaram de novo? Só podemos arriscar agora quando vocês querem? Quando eu quero não pode? Como isso não é injusto igual o negócio de imprimir dinheiro? E esse ouro não era de ninguém não? 

Sérgio suspirou, aquela seria uma longa noite. - Pra começar, o ouro era do povo Espanhol…

Cinco dias depois, Paula já havia parado de assustá-los durante o dia com perguntas aleatórias sobre como foram os dois assaltos, ou sobre variadas oportunidades em que a polícia poderia capturá-los. Duas semanas mais tarde, ela deixara de cair no choro sempre que se lembrava do que a mãe lhe contara sobre o pai. E ao final de dois meses, as coisas finalmente pareciam ter voltado mais ou menos ao normal, e a aproximação do aniversário da menina trazia uma aura de felicidade que a casa desesperadamente precisava. Paula estava sendo muito madura com tudo o que sabia, mas mesmo assim era apenas uma criança e merecia tempos de paz. 

Alguns dias antes do aniversário de dez anos de Paula, Sérgio passou o dia todo trancado no escritório, até que no fim da tarde pediu que as duas o encontrassem lá. 

O escritório estava muito diferente do normal: a mesa de Sérgio estava afastada para o fundo do cômodo, duas carteiras escolares estavam colocadas uma ao lado da outra, e uma lousa fora colocada ao lado da mesa de Sérgio. 

Raquel franziu o cenho e abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, reconhecendo aquela organização como similar às dos assaltos, e se perguntando o que Sérgio estaria aprontando, porque ela realmente torcia para que ele não estivesse planejando ensinar sua filha a roubar um banco, ou o que fosse. Vestindo um terno azul que devia ser bem desconfortável no clima de Palawan, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse coisa alguma, ele estava recostado à mesa e fez um sinal para que elas se sentassem em suas respectivas carteiras. Paula cruzou os braços, e fez que ia bater o pé, mas acabou seguindo Raquel reclamando algo como “nem pensar que vamos fazer mais lição de casa”. 

Sérgio ajustou os óculos e se levantou, andando até a lousa sob atento e curioso olhar das duas mulheres Murillo, e escreveu uma palavra na lousa:  _ Bienvenidas _ . Raquel soltou um som que era um misto de questionamento e riso, e se levantou. Ela não fazia ideia do que ele tinha na cabeça, estava tendo deja vus demais por segundo, e se sentia levemente chateada de não ter sido envolvida no que quer fosse aquilo. 

\- Sérgio… - ela começou e logo foi cortada, quando ele lançou um pedaço de giz em sua direção e fez um sinal para que ela parasse, mal conseguindo se manter na persona do professor com a cara de revolta com que Raquel respondeu, e o riso histérico que saiu de Paula. 

\- Eu tenho três regras, - ele voltou-se novamente para o quadro para escrever. - e você sabe muito bem que a primeira delas é: Sem nomes,  _ Lisboa _ . 

\- Eu vou ter um nome de cidade também? - Paula ficou em pé de repente, enquanto Raquel fuzilava o Professor com o olhar. - Mamá, por favor, me deixa ter um nome de cidade!!! 

\- Isso depende do que certas pessoas tem em mente. - Raquel, ou  _ Lisboa _ , cruzou os braços e andou na direção dele, sem parecer intimidada pela enorme diferença de altura. - Vamos lá, qual o plano,  _ professor _ ? 

\- Tokyo Disneyland. - ele respondeu, simplesmente, e Paula caiu sentada, chocada demais para gritar. 

Raquel, por sua vez, sentiu os olhos marejarem com uma rapidez incontrolável, e o sorriso sincero, ainda que discreto, de Sérgio, fez apenas com que a vontade de chorar piorasse. Então era por isso que ele estivera tão estranho e distante? Estava tramando um jeito de  _ mais uma vez _ mimar Paula? 

Colocando-se nas pontas dos pés, Raquel segurou o rosto de Sérgio, e pressionou os lábios contra os dele, puxando para um beijo calmo e cheio de agradecimentos implícitos, coisas que viriam mais tarde, quando eles estivessem sozinhos e pudessem  _ estudar _ melhor o plano. Sorrindo contra os lábios da amada, Sérgio deixou-se perder por um momento, abraçando-a pela cintura, e deixando o beijo se estender um pouco mais do que devia, até que uma certa garotinha de quase dez anos limpou a garganta e os encarou mal criada. 

\- O que nos leva às próximas regras…  _ sem relações interpessoais e sem perguntas pessoais _ . - Sérgio comentou, ajustando a postura, enquanto Raquel ria com o canto dos lábios. 

\- É… - Paula negou com a cabeça. - Acho que isso aí não tem como. 

\- Tarde demais. - Raquel pressionou mais um beijo rápido nos lábios dele e voltou para sua carteira. 

\- Mas eu ainda posso ter nome de cidade, não posso,  _ professor _ ? - a pergunta dirigida direto a Sérgio atingiu Raquel profundamente, quase levando-a a ficar ofendida. Quase, se não fosse fofo. - Por favorzinho! Vocês são O Professor e a Lisboa, eu não posso ser a Paula. 

\- Não mesmo pode mesmo, srta…? - Sérgio deixou-se sorrir, enquanto a garota pensava. 

\- Ai, pera… eu não sei muito nome de cidade. - ela cobriu o rosto. - Madrid é um nome de menino. - os adultos se entreolharam, sem entender de onde ela tirava aquilo. - Palawan não é cidade, de acordo com minha aula de geografia é uma  _ província _ , Porto Princesa é grande demais… Mãe, quer dizer,  _ Lisboa _ , me ajuda!

\- Pede ajuda pro seu cúmplice! - Raquel brincou, se referindo a Sérgio.

\- Cúmplice? Eu não sabia de nada! 

\- Ela aprende rápido, preciso admitir. - Sérgio comentou, e desviou do pedaço de giz que Raquel devolveu em sua direção. - E não sabia mesmo, você sabe que eu não conto nada a meus cúmplices até que precisem saber.

\- E é disso que tenho medo… 

\- Nome!! Cidade!!! Foco!!! - Paula bateu na carteira, quase fazendo bico, e parecendo ter metade da idade que tinha. 

\- Hanói. - Sérgio respondeu, chamando a atenção das duas. O sorriso de Raquel entregava o que ela estava sentindo, e Paula parecia ponderar. - É a capital do Vietnã. 

\- E também o nome do café onde eu e o Sér… O Professor nos conhecemos. - Raquel explicou, e Paula pareceu pensar mais ainda. 

\- Hanói… - ela disse o nome e franziu mais ainda a testa, até sorrir. - É bonito, e a gente não teria plano incrível pra aprender se vocês dois complicados não tivessem se conhecido, então eu gosto! - ela se levantou subitamente e tentou correr até a porta, mas Sérgio foi mais rápido e se colocou entre a saída e a menina. 

\- Eu disse que a aula acabou, srta. Hanói?

\- Não,  _ professor _ , - Paula cruzou os braços. - mas eu preciso de lápis e cadernos se quero aprender, não? 

\- Perfeitamente. - ele lutou contra o sorriso que queria aparecer, e deu espaço para que ela passasse. - Mas não demore.

Paula mal terminou de ouvir o padrasto e disparou para seu quarto, derrubando várias coisas e falando algo com o gato no caminho, animada demais para se importar com os próprios modos ou com coisas potencialmente quebradas no caminho. 

No escritório, o Professor simplesmente andou de volta na direção da lousa, sob atento olhar de Lisboa, que ainda tinha suas ressalvas sobre a coisa toda, mas não conseguia negar a animação que crescia dentro de si, por mais que o medo quisesse a dominar. 

\- E como, exatamente, o professor pretende nos colocar na Tokyo Disneyland sem trazer toda a Interpol junto?

\- Parafraseando a srta. Hanói, com um plano  _ incrível _ . - ele respondeu, num tom que Raquel classificaria como convencido demais para a saúde de qualquer pessoa. 

\-  _ Hanói _ tem dez anos, ela acha qualquer coisa  _ incrível _ . - Raquel provocou, colocando os pés em cima da carteira. 

\- Lisboa, Lisboa… um sábio homem muito inspirador uma vez disse que se você pode sonhar, pode realizar… 

\- E posso saber quem foi seu muso da vez? 

\- Walt Disney. - ele respondeu, com um sorriso, deixando-a sem palavras, e virou-se de volta para a lousa. 

Observando-o atentamente, e ouvindo Paula voltar correndo e gritando qualquer coisa sobre usar seu caderno de Frozen para as aulas, Raquel colocou-se sentada propriamente e tentou não se deixar derreter de amor ao perceber que ele havia mudado a frase na lousa para:  _ Bienvenida, Hanói.  _ Aquele  _ plano _ com certeza seria o melhor deles. 


	2. A Friend in Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal! 
> 
> Aqui estou de volta!
> 
> Muito obrigada por todo o carinho, de coração! <3
> 
> Perdoem a demora, fique meio doente e o cap levou muito mais do que eu queria, maaas a ideia é postar toda quarta! 
> 
> Espero que gosteeem! <3

> You've got a friend in me  
If you've got troubles, I've got 'em too  
There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you  
We stick together and can see it through  
'Cause you've got a friend in me  
Yeah, you've got a friend in me
> 
> \- Toy Story
> 
> * * *
> 
> **TOKYO DISNEYLAND - HORA ZERO**
> 
> Todos os parques da Disney no mundo têm diversas coisas em comum, uma delas é o inebriante cheiro de pipoca que toma conta de todo o local, remetendo as famílias ali presentes ao cinema e à diversão que aqueles passeios causam. Walt Disney, em seus projetos, fora meticuloso de um jeito que secretamente encantava ao Professor. Paula, num claro exemplo de público alvo, começara a pedir pipoca assim que sentiu o cheiro, ainda na fila para entrar no parque. 
> 
> Nos braços, quebrando todas as regras de tecnologia impostas tão fortemente por Sérgio, os três levavam as famosas  _ magicbands _ . As pulseiras digitais carregavam seus ingressos, dinheiro, e tudo o mais que se pudesse imaginar. Paula nunca ficara tão contente na vida, e Sérgio sabia bem o preço de planejamento que usar aquele pequeno detalhe lhe custara. 
> 
> Paula, Hanói, ou Valentina García, como diziam seus documentos falsos, puxava os dois adultos pelas mãos, obrigando Sérgio e Raquel a pedirem diversas desculpas aos demais turistas. Com apenas um metro e quarenta e um de altura, e diversas mechas coloridas no cabelo, ela parecia ainda mais atrevida do que o normal - o que já era  _ muito _ . Escondendo-se atrás de um enorme moletom do personagem Sully de Monstros S.A, a lembrança que ela tinha da escolha das identidades era muito mais divertida daquela que dividiam os outros dois. 
> 
> **PALAWAN - CINCO SEMANAS ANTES DA HORA ZERO**
> 
> \- Paula, você tem dez anos de idade, de jeito  _ nenhum _ que você vai pintar o cabelo! 
> 
> \- É Hanói quando a gente tá na sala,  _ Lisboa _ . - ela cruzou os braços e olhou na direção do professor, que teria se atrevido a concordar, se o olhar de Raquel não tivesse sido tão fulminante.  _ Você me paga _ , seus olhos diziam. - Eu preciso de disfarce, a polícia também tem a minha foto. 
> 
> \- Eu já disse que não! 
> 
> \- Professor…?
> 
> \- Hanói, eu concordo que seria ótimo para o plano… - ele sabia que ia morrer, se continuasse assim, principalmente depois da comemoração da garota. - Mas Lisboa ainda é sua mãe e você tem dez anos, não posso decidir por ela… 
> 
> \- E você é meu padrasto! - ela se defendeu, fazendo bico, enquanto a mãe apenas sorria e negava com a cabeça. - Vamo, me ajuda! 
> 
> \- Eu já disse que concordo!
> 
> \- E ele é só  _ tecnicamente _ seu padrasto, pelo menos até criar coragem pra mudar isso, então eu ainda ganho. - Raquel provocou, apoiando o rosto no queixo. 
> 
> \- Desnecessário, Lisboa. - ele repreendeu, sério, cruzando os braços. - Bem desnecessário. - tentando esconder o quanto o comentário lhe incomodara, ele se voltou para apagar a lousa. 
> 
> \- Viu? Eu disse que precisava de pedido! - Paula bateu a cabeça na mesa, dramaticamente. - E agora eu que sofro…
> 
> As duas Murillo continuavam a discutir, enquanto Sérgio encarava a lousa já apagada, ainda sem se virar para vê-las. Por alguns momentos, deixou-se sorrir secretamente com a astúcia que a pequena Paula tinha e usava para rebater os argumentos da mãe. Raquel, por outro lado, parecia ficar cada vez mais frustrada, o que era impressionante vindo de uma negociadora profissional. 
> 
> \- Estão dispensadas, por hoje. - ele anunciou, quando a discussão começou a escalar mais uma vez, ainda de costas. - Retomaremos o assunto das identidades amanhã, quando vamos escolher os nomes. 
> 
> Sérgio mal havia se virado de frente, quando Paula levantou-se com toda a dramaticidade típica dos pré-adolescentes, e saiu da sala batendo os pés na direção do próprio quarto, resmungando sobre como ninguém a entendia, e sobre como sua mãe queria arruinar a sua vida. 
> 
> \- “Seria ótimo para o plano”? - Raquel perguntou, assim que a menina saiu, andando na direção dele claramente irritada. - Sério mesmo, Sérgio? Ela vai usar isso como desculpa para tudo, agora! - ela passou a mão pelos cabelos. - Você a ouviu? “Você devia ser mais profissional”. 
> 
> \- E Hanói não está errada. - ele cruzou os braços e se encostou à mesa, aumentando exponencialmente a irritação de Raquel com a expressão neutra e quase apática com que a encarava. Ela quase queria sacudí-lo para que deixasse de ser tão calculista, pelo menos agora que a “aula” já havia acabado. - Nem sobre a ideia, nem sobre isso. Não é minha culpa que sua filha entende as coisas aparentemente com mais clareza do que você, que está mais preocupada com manter sua autoridade materna do que prosseguir com o plano. 
> 
> Raquel deixou o queixo cair, negando suavemente com a cabeça, enquanto lembranças desagradáveis de discussões similares durante o assalto ao Banco da Espanha insistiam em vir a sua cabeça. A forma dura como ele passara a encará-la não ajudava muito em apagar aquelas memórias. Às vezes, ela odiava o Professor. Dando alguns passos para trás, ela levantou os braços em derrota. 
> 
> \- Desculpe-me,  _ professor _ ! Pensei que estava falando com o padrasto da Paula, que se importa com ela tanto quanto eu, não com o chefe da quadrilha. - ela cuspiu, defensiva. 
> 
> \- Engraçado você dizer isso,  _ Lisboa _ . - ele se desencostou da mesa e andou a firmes passos na direção dela, que olhou para cima para encará-lo. - Já que você deixou muito claro há poucos minutos que eu só sou  _ tecnicamente _ padrasto dela. 
> 
> E, então, Raquel deixou de respirar por um segundo. Quando fizera a brincadeira, não tivera a intenção de magoar Sérgio, ou de dar a entender que ele se importava com a menina menos do que ela, ou que era menos parte da família ou da vida de Paula. 
> 
> \- O que é bem cruel da sua parte, Raquel, considerando que tudo o que eu fiz desde que ela chegou pra aprender tudo o que eu podia e melhorar como pessoa e ser uma figura paterna decente… - a voz dele começava a se levantar, então ele respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo. 
> 
> \- Sérgio, - ela tocou o ombro dele, que se afastou do toque. - eu não quis dizer isso, foi só uma brincadeira, uma provocação sobre- 
> 
> \- Sim, sobre um pedido de casamento. - ele riu-se, negando com a cabeça. - Muito engraçado! Exceto pela parte onde você insinua que a minha relação com a Paula depende exclusivamente disso, como se uma droga de papel fosse dizer que eu  _ finalmente  _ posso ser considerado família dela. Raquel, você usou esse _ detalhe _ pra invalidar a minha opinião! 
> 
> \- Sérgio, pelo amor de Deus, eu  _ ouço _ a sua opinião! - ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos, forçando-a a olhá-la nos olhos. - E foi você quem disse que eu sou a mãe dela e não podia decidir por mim.
> 
> \- Você ouve minha opinião se concorda comigo, ou quando eu consigo te convencer, desde que a Paula não esteja vendo. E eu disse aquilo porque como “chefe da quadrilha”  _ tecnicamente _ eu podia te desautorizar e  _ escolhi _ não fazer isso. Obrigado por ter a mesma cortesia. - disse, se desvincilhando dela. - Principalmente quando  _ partiu dela _ me colocar no mesmo nível de discussão que você, e pedir que eu a defendesse como  _ padrasto _ , não como  _ O Professor _ . 
> 
> Raquel deixou que ele se afastasse indo para a porta, e apoiou-se na mesa dele, deixando a frustração tomar conta de si. Por muito tempo, havia criado Paula sozinha, tomando todas as decisões: primeiramente quando se divorciou, e depois quando vieram a Palawan e Sérgio estava aprendendo e dando espaço para que Paula se acostumasse com a presença dele. Vê-la crescer e desafiá-la ao mesmo tempo em que a relação de Paula e Sérgio se fortalecia, deixava tudo mais complicado. Ela precisava reaprender a dividir a criação da filha, especialmente em casos em que eles discordavam e se uniam “contra” ela. E é isso que pais e filhas fazem, não é? E mães e filhas, também. Ela mesma perdera a conta de quantas vezes ela e Paula haviam se unido “contra” ele.  _ Merda _ .
> 
> Estranhamente, Raquel estava atrasada para o jantar. Bem no fundo, Sérgio começara a se perguntar se havia exagerado na reação e a afastara desnecessariamente. Ela não estava completamente errada, mas ainda assim machucara muito mais do que ele imaginava que algo podia. Isso não diminuia a preocupação em relação ao atrasado dela. Paula, por outro lado, parecia ter esquecido sua vontade de pintar o cabelo de rosa e qualquer chateação em relação a isso, pelo menos pelo fim do dia, e estava infernizando a vida da avó e da enfermeira para jogar um jogo de tabuleiro com ela. Ele ainda se lembrava o Natal do ano anterior, quando ele e Raquel presentearam o jogo a ela, imaginando que ela amaria a temática: Pandas. 
> 
> \- Paula… - ele chamou, depois da trigésima vez que a enfermeira lhe explicara que Marivi não estava num dia bom. - Vem, eu jogo com você.
> 
> \- Tem certeza? É um jogo de crianças, e a mamãe não chegou pra jogar com a gente. - Paula andou na direção dele, parecendo um pouco desconfortável.
> 
> \- E desde quando só podemos jogar com ela? - ele pegou a caixa da mão da menina, e levou para a mesa, começando a tirar as peças da caixa, sob atento olhar de Paula. - Não te ensinei a jogar xadrez? 
> 
> \- Tentou ensinar… - os dois riram. - E é diferente. - ela sentou numa cadeira e apoiou o rosto nas mãos, estudando a forma meticulosa com que ele separava os diferentes tipos de peças. Um sorriso divertido e gentil se formou nos lábios da menina, que já enxergava aquilo como típico do Tio Sérgio. - Xadrez é coisa de gente séria, tipo você. 
> 
> \- Xadrez é um jogo de estratégia. - Sérgio corrigiu, embaralhando algumas cartas. - Assim como Takenoko. - ele apontou para a mesa. - Não existe “jogo de criança”, e esse aqui é menos ainda. Você tem objetivos, certo? 
> 
> \- Comer um monte de bambu! 
> 
> \- Um monte de bambu de uma cor específica, ou  _ crescer _ o número certo de bambus, ou montar o jardim de alguma forma. Tem muita estratégia por trás, Paula, e você tem que ir mudando de estratégia o tempo todo, e buscar novos objetivos se os seus não deram certo. - ele entregou as cartas dela, e deixou-se encantar por um segundo com a maneira como ela o ouvia. - Inclusive só podemos nos mover em certas direções. Isso te lembra alguma coisa?
> 
> \- Xadrez! - ela quase pulou da mesa. 
> 
> \- Numa versão simplificada, talvez, e com peças incrivelmente coloridas. - ele concordou, enquanto posicionava as miniaturas de um Panda e um Jardineiro na peça central. - Mas sim… ou acha que um presente que eu ajudei a escolher seria  _ só _ bonito?
> 
> \- Nem nos meus sonhos. - ela fez uma careta e rolou os olhos. - Isso quer dizer que vai me libertar das aulas de xadrez?
> 
> \- Nem nos seus sonhos. - foi a voz de Raquel soou atrás deles, num misto de orgulho e provocação, fa. - Talvez o dia que você ganhar dele. - ela deu de ombros, e apenas Paula riu. 
> 
> Sérgio a encarou por um momento, parando de arrumar as cartas na mesa, e observando que ela carregava um monte de sacolas. Ele havia imaginado que ela tivesse ido à cidade, mas fazer o que era um mistério. O alívio de tê-la em casa era grande demais para que ele conseguisse se ater apenas à mágoa da tarde, e ele deixou-se aproximar dela para beijar-lhe os lábios rapidamente, quase que por hábito.
> 
> \- Estávamos te esperando para jantar. - comentou casualmente, ainda que em tom cuidadoso com a briga de antes incomodamente pairando no ar entre eles. 
> 
> \- Eu estou vendo a falta que eu estava fazendo! - olhando na direção da mesa montada e tentando esconder o sorriso que queria se formar em seus lábios, ela respondeu, não resistindo a inocente provocação, quase numa tentativa de quebrar o gelo. 
> 
> \- Tio Sérgio que disse que não precisamos de você pra jogar! - Paula se intrometeu, com uma expressão inocente, e Sérgio não foi capaz de esconder o horror que tomou conta de seu rosto, ou o som indignado que saiu de seus lábios. Raquel, conhecendo a filha, sabia que tinha mais naquela história. 
> 
> \- Eu  _ nunca _ disse isso,  _ mocinha _ . - ele cerrou os olhos e ajustou os óculos, apoiando-se na mesa e se inclinando para ficar mais perto da garota, que já segurava o riso que o ‘mocinha’ queria causar. - Eu apenas disse que não tinha problema jogarmos só _ nós dois _ quando sua mãe não está.
> 
> Raquel puxou uma cadeira e se sentou, colocando as sacolas suavemente sobre a parte livre da mesa. Ela observava a troca dos dois com carinho, suprimindo a vontade de apertar a filha pré-adolescente como se fosse uma menina de quatro anos, e de encher o namorado, ou seja lá o que ela e Sérgio eram, de beijos. 
> 
> \- E não tem problema mesmo...Pode brincar sozinha com o Sérgio sempre que quiser,  _ cariño _ . Não fico com ciúmes. Aliás, acho ótimo, que assim me dão uma folga! - ela piscou, e Paula fez uma careta, exasperada, enquanto Sérgio suspirava rolando os olhos, e ia na direção da cozinha, anunciando que ia ajeitar o jantar. - Sérgio, espera. 
> 
> O tom de Raquel fora cuidadoso e quase delicado, e ela esperou alguns segundos depois que ele parou e olhou na direção dela, para agir. Respirando fundo, Raquel começou a pegar várias coisas de dentro das sacolas, ocupando o pouco espaço livre da mesa com um monte de itens que ele não reconhecia de longe. Aproximando-se um pouco, e conseguindo ler o que estava escrito nas caixas, ele começou a entender o que estava acontecendo, e porque Paula desatara a dar gritos histéricos, mexendo nas várias caixas com animação.
> 
> Sobre a mesa, estava o silencioso pedido de desculpas de Raquel: meia dúzia de caixinhas de tintura para cabelo, de diversas cores chamativas, e outras coisas que seriam necessárias para transformar os cabelos de Paula no que parecia ser um arco íris. 
> 
> \- Essas coisas são mais difíceis de achar do que parecem, por isso eu demorei. - ela se explicou, entregando uma das caixas a Sérgio. - Eu talvez tenha sido um pouco rígida, mais cedo, minha menininha está crescendo e preciso me acostumar com isso. - ela suspirou, e foi interrompida por um abraço quase violento de Paula, que continuava a agradecer freneticamente. 
> 
> \- Gracias, mamá! - Paula beijou as suas bochechas de Raquel, que retribuiu beijando a testa da menina. - Eu nem sei qual cor eu quero!
> 
> \- Na verdade, mi amor, não é a mim que você tem que agradecer. - Raquel começou, olhando ternamenre na direção de um Sérgio extremamente confuso. - Porque você sabe como nós Murillo somos teimosas, - Paula deu risada e concordou. - e pra mim você sempre será um bebê, mas acontece que você é muito sortuda porque certas pessoas nessa casa são bem mais cabeça aberta do que eu. Foi o Sérgio que me fez ver que eu estava exagerando. 
> 
> Paula sorriu abertamente e se afastou da mãe, correndo na direção de Sérgio até colidir com ele com uma força considerável em meio a sua animação.
> 
> — Gracias, tio Sérgio!!! - ela o abraçou pela cintura, encostando a cabeça quase no peito dele, que começou a se perguntar quando ela havia crescido tanto. Sem saber muito bem como reagir, ele se permitiu abraçar a menina de volta. Se afastando um pouco para olhar pra cima e piscar, ela continuou. — Alguém precisa me defender dessa doida!
> 
> — Olha que eu devolvo tudo! - Raquel segurou o riso e se levantou com as mãos na cintura, tendo muita dificuldade em não se enfiar no abraço dos dois. 
> 
> — To falando! — Paula se soltou do abraço e colocou as mãos na cintura, imitando a pose da mãe. 
> 
> — Vai escolher a cor, antes que eu mude de ideia! - Paula não precisou ouvir mais nenhuma palavra, e pegou quantas Caixa conseguia carregar e correu pro quarto, quase saltitando e gritando pela avó. 
> 
> Com sua saída, o clima estranho e delicado voltou a pairar entre os dois adultos. Depois de tudo o que haviam passado juntos, pequenas discussões como essa não deviam se tão importantes, mas mesmo que não admitissem ambos haviam cultivado uma ilusão de que, após o retorno à Palawan, viveriam apenas em paz. 
> 
> Não que eles tivessem vivido livre de discussões no período anterior ao ataque ao Banco da Espanha, mas os eventos traumáticos daquele assalto os fizeram  _ desejar _ que a vida pudesse ser assim. 
> 
> — Obrigado. — Foi Sérgio quem cortou o silêncio, com um aceno de cabeça na direção em que Paula saira correndo. - Por isso… imagino como foi difícil. Ela é sua única filha e... — Raquel mordeu o lábio e assentiu, enquanto ele passava a mão pelos cabelos.
> 
> — Sim, foi, mas você estava certo. - ela deu alguns passos na direção dele, cuidadosa. - Eu não estou sozinha mais. E se isso significa vocês dois se unindo contra mim de vez em quando, que seja. - ela riu, arrancando um sorriso dele. — Tenta só amenizar um pouco o mimo? 
> 
> — Não faço ideia do que você está falando. — Sérgio diminuiu a distância entre eles, e colocou as mãos na cintura de Raquel, puxando-a para si. Os braços dela se apoiaram em seus ombros de forma natural, e eles agradeceram mentalmente ao universo pelo clima estranho estar se dissipando.
> 
> — Você faz tudo o que ela pede. Só eu falo não. 
> 
> — Porque ela já gosta de você, eu preciso me esforçar muito mais. - ele se defendeu, encostando o nariz no dela. - Ela não cresceu comigo. 
> 
> — Essa desculpa funcionava há três anos,  _ mi amor _ . - Raquel respondeu, roçando os lábios nos dele. — Limites. 
> 
> Sergio empurrou Raquel contra a mesa, e teria a beijado, se eles não tivessem ouvido um som de puro nojo vindo da porta da sala. Sem precisar se virar para saber quem era, Sérgio negou com a cabeça, enquanto Raquel escondia o rosto em seu peito, abafando o riso. Eles se afastaram delicidamente, enquanto Paula andava até eles.
> 
> — Vocês foram legais hoje, dai ia dizer pra vocês fingirem que eu nem to aqui e… — ela fez um sinal com as mãos, como se aproximasse duas cabeças. — Mas eu to com fome. — ela cruzou os braços. — Podemos jantar logo? 
> 
> Raquel assentiu e Sérgio começou a andar na direção da cozinha, murmurando algo sobre esquentar a comida enquanto elas liberavam a mesa. Quando ele voltou, trazendo pratos e talheres, Raquel acabara de perguntar qual cor de tinta Paula escolhera. 
> 
> — Todas. — ela respondeu com simplicidade. — Vou fazer varias mechas coloridas. 
> 
> E foi nesse momento que Raquel agradeceu mentalmente por ter comprado tintas que saiam à medida que o cabelo era lavado, mandando para o fundo de sua mente os receios sobre como seria a versão adolescente da filha. Esse era um problema da Raquel, e do Sérgio, do futuro. 
> 
> A manhã seguinte foi muito mais tranquila, como se as discussões do dia anterior nem existissem. Já estava acordado que Paula faria as mechas coloridas que tanto queria na tarde daquele dia, depois que ela havia entrado em acordo com Sérgio e Raquel de que ela poderia ter tantas mechas de tantas cores quanto quisesse, desde que mantivesse pelo menos metade do cabelo de sua cor natural. Todos pareciam felizes com aquela lógica. Os nomes e histórias de origem eram a próxima decisão a ser tomada. 
> 
> \- Vamos lá, nossas identidades serão um problemas porque, em teoria, pessoas em 2019 todas tem redes sociais. - Raquel comentou, recostada à lousa, enquanto os outros dois a observavam. Sérgio completamente encantado, e Paula confusa. 
> 
> \- Ela dá aula agora? - a menina questionou, na direção de Sérgio. 
> 
> \- Sim, porque eu entendo das autoridades melhor do que ele. - a mãe respondeu, cruzando os braços. - E como eu estava dizendo: existe uma dificuldade muito grande nesse quesito. 
> 
> \- E mesmo que fôssemos criar redes sociais com nossas identidades falsas e fotos nossas, a Interpol nos encontraria. - Sérgio respondeu, e Raquel assentiu com uma tranquilidade anormal para alguém com um problema daquele tamanho. 
> 
> \- Vocês não iam se disfarçar? 
> 
> \- Sim,  _ cariño _ , mas a Interpol consegue fazer reconhecimento facial. Eles usam um programa de computador que compara várias fotos e videos e acha coisas parecidas entre os rostos das pessoas na internet e as procuradas. - Raquel esclareceu, parando para pensar um pouco sobre como exemplificar para a menina, antes de continuar. - Já aconteceu de suas amigas postarem fotos e o Facebook sugerir o nome de uma outra menina para ser marcada na foto? 
> 
> \- Sim! - Paula quase pulou. - Outro dia na escola isso aconteceu, e foi bem assustador. Como eles sabiam quem era? 
> 
> \- Eles sabiam porque essa outra pessoa tem um perfil com fotos dela, e o Facebook tem um programa parecido que lê as fotos e entende que é a mesma pessoa nas duas …
> 
> \- E essa tal Interpol tem uma igual. - Paula completou, para si mesma. 
> 
> \- Essa tal de Interpol é a polícia internacional. - Sérgio olhou para o lado para explicar. - Eles são uma organização que serve para conectar todas as polícias do mundo e garantir que pessoas procuradas por um país não sumam quando fogem para outro país. 
> 
> \- A polícia do mundo  _ todo _ tá procurando vocês pra ajudar a Espanha?
> 
> \- Quase isso… 
> 
> \- Quanto trabalho por causa de duas pessoas que nem ruins são. - Paula cruzou os braços, negando com a cabeça. - Não tem tipo mil pessoas más no mundo? - os dois adultos riram com a inocência nela, agradecendo internamente por ela não ter mudado muito mesmo com todo o conhecimento fora de época. 
> 
> \- Tem muito mais do que mil pessoas más no mundo, Hanói. - Sérgio ajustou os óculos, enquanto explicava. - Mas o mundo dos adultos é muito complicado, e eu e sua mãe irritamos muita gente rica e poderosa. 
> 
> \- E agora não podem ter Facebook e Instagram, e eu não posso usar filtro de cachorrinho. - Paula rolou os olhos. - Da próxima vez, irritem menos gente.
> 
> \- Não temos intenção de irritar mais ninguém,  _ cariño _ . - Raquel garantiu, com um sorriso. - O Professor e eu estamos aposentados… 
> 
> \- E papai noel existe. - Paula respondeu, e desviou do giz que a mãe jogou. 
> 
> \- De qualquer jeito, - Raquel respirou fundo. - a Interpol tem um programa de reconhecimento  _ muito _ melhor do que o do Facebook. Qualquer foto nossa na internet é um risco gigantesco. 
> 
> \- E não termos perfis em lugar nenhum é  _ outro _ risco, pois chamamos atenção. - Sérgio concluiu, e Paula ficou ainda mais confusa. 
> 
> Colocando as mãos no rosto e negando com a cabeça, a menina pareceu tentar resolver alguma equação matemática dificílima em sua cabeça, sob atento olhar dos outros dois, que se seguravam para não rir. As tentativas dela de se inserir no mundo dos adultos seriam hilárias, se não fossem tão adoráveis. 
> 
> \- Isso significa que não vamos pra Disney…? Porque vão prender vocês? - ela soou quase chorosa, encarando a mesa.
> 
> \- Não, isso significa que precisamos de identidades específicas. - a resposta de Raquel arrancou um sorriso enorme da garota. - E perfis nas redes bem…  _ conceituais _ . - De qualquer jeito, - Raquel respirou fundo. - a Interpol tem um programa de reconhecimento muito melhor do que o do Facebook. Qualquer foto nossa na internet é um risco gigantesco. 
> 
> \- E não termos perfis em lugar nenhum é outro risco, pois chamamos atenção. - Sérgio concluiu, e Paula ficou ainda mais confusa. 
> 
> Colocando as mãos no rosto e negando com a cabeça, a menina pareceu tentar resolver alguma equação matemática dificílima em sua cabeça, sob atento olhar dos outros dois, que se seguravam para não rir. As tentativas dela de se inserir no mundo dos adultos seriam hilárias, se não fossem tão adoráveis. 
> 
> \- Isso significa que não vamos pra Disney…? Porque vão prender vocês? - ela soou quase chorosa, encarando a mesa.
> 
> \- Não, isso significa que precisamos de identidades específicas. - a resposta de Raquel arrancou um sorriso enorme da garota. - E perfis nas redes bem… conceituais.
> 
> Raquel andou até atrás da mesa e pegou uma pasta, mexendo nos papeis por um momento, antes de entregar uma pasta menor para cada um dos outros dois. Ao abrirem, encontraram um dossiê com suas novas identidades. Histórias de vida, nomes, origem, tudo o que eles precisavam estava ali - exceto passaportes e fotos. 
> 
> \- Aqui diz que eu sou Fernando García… - Sérgio parou por um momento, e sorriu com a solução que Raquel encontrara para o problema. - Especialista em segurança da informação, e ex-conselheiro da polícia espanhola sobre crimes cibernéticos. Aposentado depois de um caso especialmente traumatizante. - ele fez uma careta, e Paula olhou confusa entre os dois.
> 
> \- Em espanhol, por favor? 
> 
> \- Em espanhol, Hanói, isso significa que o personagem do Professor é obcecado com segurança e com não se expor nas redes sociais, pois já viu muitos crimes serem cometidos usando informações que as pessoas postam. - Raquel sorriu ao ver Paula de queixo caído, olhando fixamente para a ficha de Sérgio antes de vasculhar rapidamente a sua. 
> 
> \- Valentina García. - ela começou a ler. - Dez anos. Filha de Isabel e Fernando García… - ela parou por um momento, e olhou entre os dois. - Me mudei para as Filipinas há quatro anos, quando meu pai se aposentou. - ela parou, franzindo o cenho.
> 
> \- Algum problema? - Raquel questionou, nervosa. - Você não gostou da sua história? Podemos mudar se for o caso… - olhando na direção de Sérgio, ela o viu tão nervoso quanto ela. 
> 
> Raquel sabia que fazer Paula impersonar a  _ filha _ de Sérgio era um passo arriscado. Ela mal havia ficado sabendo a verdade sobre o pai biológico, e ainda que sua relação com Sérgio fosse incrível, nenhum dos dois queria forçar nada. Ele a criava, cuidava dela, a amava e, por Deus… Estava movendo mundos e fundos para satisfazer os desejos dela. Mesmo assim, ambos os adultos ainda pisavam em ovos em algumas questões para não dar um passo largo demais que arruinaria tudo. Algumas coisas precisavam vir de Paula. 
> 
> \- Hã? Problema? Por quê? - Paula questionou, confusa. - Tá muito bom. Só tenho que treinar pra chamar vocês pelos nomes novos, e pra não soltar um ‘tio Sérgio’, que isso ia ser bem ruim. - o horror na expressão dela com a ideia de arruinar o plano fez os dois soltarem risadas. 
> 
> \- Então por que estava tão pensativa? - foi Sérgio quem questionou.
> 
> \- Porque tem umas coisas de escola aqui. - Paula respondeu, puxando uma página específica. - Uma escola que eu nunca estudei na Espanha, e outra em Porto Princesa. É tudo de mentira? Parece tão verdade…
> 
> \- Isso acontece porque é de verdade. Ou quase. - Raquel explicou, sentando-se na mesa de Sérgio e apoiando as mãos nos joelhos. - Ou o tão verdade quanto uma mentira pode ser. Para todos os efeitos e para quem quiser pesquisar, essa vida toda que você está lendo existiu.
> 
> \- Mas como?
> 
> Raquel respirou fundo, olhando na direção de Sérgio em completa confusão. Como ela explicaria aquilo sem desfazer tudo o que havia ensinado à filha? O olhar que ele lhe devolveu era tranquilizador, somente. Como se Sérgio estivesse dizendo que ela era capaz, que faria aquilo com maestria. 
> 
> — Com muitas notas impressas, Hanoi. Uma das coisas que está errada com o mundo é que se você tem dinheiro o suficiente, quase tudo é possível, incluindo criar uma vida para nós três do zero. Se não fossem nossos rostos, dificilmente alguém conseguia ligar a família García aos roubos dos Dalis. - Raquel parou, olhando para o chão por um momento. - E isso ser possível está muito errado, porque enquanto nós estamos fazendo isso para te levar pra Disney… outras pessoas..
> 
> — Usam pra fazer coisas más... - Paula assentiu e sorriu triste para os papéis, relendo a vida falsa que realizaria seu sonho.
> 
> Raquel não sabia se devia ou não se aproximar da filha, dizer algo, como se lidava com algo assim aos dez anos? Felizmente para ela, a resiliência e inteligência infantis eram por vezes surpreendentes.
> 
> — O mundo seria mais divertido se gente adulta não quisesse usar tudo pra fazer coisa errada. - Paula comentou, segundos depois. - Ok, do que mais a gente precisa?
> 
> — Passaportes, documentos e redes sociais com fotos de tudo menos do nosso rosto. - Sérgio respondeu. 
> 
> — Vou tirar muita foto da nossa gatinha! E das conchas! E da praia! 
> 
> — Longe do barco, ele pode ser reconhecido. — ele alertou, e Paula bateu continência brincando, enquanto Raquel entregava um telefone sem rede para a menina.
> 
> — Depois algumas pessoas vão postar… pra, hm, termos uma rede convincente. — para  _ alterar as datas _ , ela e Sérgio sabiam. 
> 
> — Se meu rosto não aparecer, eu posso estar na foto? - a animação da garota era tão evidente que era quase dolorosa. Não era novidade que partes do crescimento e do dia a dia eram deixados de lado, e era por isso que eles se desdobravam tanto para fazer aquilo acontecer.
> 
> — Depois que mudarmos seu cabelo, sim, e também tiraremos para o passaporte. — Raquel respondeu, com um sorriso. — Enquanto isso, use sua criatividade, dona fotógrafa. 
> 
> Paula parou por um momento, como se tivesse se lembrado de algo muito importante. Com um sorriso divertido, ela encarou Sérgio por varios segundos, antes de falar. O desconforto dele era evidente e, Raquel diria, quase adorável. Naquele momento, era ela que queria poder tirar uma foto.
> 
> — Falando em disfarces. Eu já sei o que vou fazer, Lisboa também, e você tá enrolando a gente! E nem vem porque sua cara tá estampada em tudo que é lugar! 
> 
> — É verdade,  _ professor _ . O que pretende fazer? — Raquel cruzou os braços e sorriu em provocação. 
> 
> Sérgio arrumou os óculos e se inclinou na mesa como se fosse contar um segredo enorme para as duas, que o seguiram curiosas, trocando olhares desconfiados entre si, silenciosamente tentando adivinhar o que ele ia fizer. 
> 
> — Isso, — ele lambeu os lábios, soando nervoso por um momento, e bateu as duas mãos na mesa da carteira, assustando as duas mulheres por um milésimo de segundo, antes de irritá-las profundamente. - é um assunto para a próxima aula. 
> 
> Paula rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços, xingando baixinho quando pensou que Raquel e Sérgio, muito ocupados discutindo entre si sobre como aquilo era injusto numa aula que nem era dele, não podiam ouvi-la. Levantando-se da cadeira e andando pela sala, ela folheou as páginas do arquivo de Valentina e encontrou algo que a fez gritar. A reação da mãe e do padrasto seria cômica, se não fosse trágica. 
> 
> Assim que ela gritou, os dois correram rapidamente na direção dela, e Sérgio a tirou do chão com tanta rapidez que ela não teve a opção de fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse dar risada. Com a respiração alterada os dois adultos a encararam incrédulos, mas felizes que ela estava bem. 
> 
> \- Pa-Hanói… - Sérgio a colocou no chão, e viu-a sorrir pela correção do nome quando se abaixou para ficar na altura dela. - O que foi isso?
> 
> \- Cariño, você quase nos matou de susto. - Raquel se abaixou do outro lado da menina e acariciou seus cabelos. 
> 
> Paula colocou as mãos na cintura e suspirou dramaticamente, negando com a cabeça. - Desculpa, desculpa…. É só que…. - ela começou a dar pulinhos no lugar e puxou um papel. - Nós vamos usar  _ magicbands? _ E eu posso escolher o modelo? E colocar enfeite? - ela estava quase gritando, a animação forte demais para que ela se contivesse. 
> 
> \- Spoilers, Hanói. - quando Sérgio tomou o papel da mão dela, no entanto, Paula já havia escolhido tudo e tinha certeza que seria a melhor viagem da vida. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ae?
> 
> O que Sérgio e Raquel vão mudar no visual? hahahahahah Alguém tem teorias? Me conta nos comentários!
> 
> Beijos e mil obrigadas por lerem! <3 
> 
> PS: O jogo que o Sérgio joga com a Paula existe de verdade e é uma fofura só! Super recomendo! *_*


	3. You'll Be In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daí a Itziar no Brasil me tirou do eixo e me atrasou com o cap, eu sei eu sei. Perdoeeem! 
> 
> Por isso... tá saindo um hoje, e vai sair um amanhã pra compensar <3
> 
> Novamente, mil obrigadas pelos comentários! Saber que vocês tão gostando é o que mais me faz feliz!!!

> I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry
> 
> For one so small,  
You seem so strong

Diversas manchas coloridas  _ enfeitavam _ o banheiro de Paula, enquanto a menina se divertia vendo o próprio cabelo transformado. Raquel não gostava nem de pensar no quão difícil seria remover toda aquela bagunça, mas se gostava mais do devia da ideia de ver o nível do desespero de Sérgio quando ele entrasse por aquela porta. 

\- Vocês já estão prontas? - ele perguntou, de fora, batendo levemente. 

\- Calma! - Paula respondeu, ajeitando o cabelo uma última vez, assistindo impaciente à mãe terminando de fazer um último cacho numa mecha azul clara com o babyliss. - Ta quase!!!

Elas ouviram Sérgio suspirar e se recostar à porta, soando entediado. Rindo mais, Paula desceu da cadeira e deu uma última olhada no espelho. Os longos cabelos castanho claro agora estavam salpicados com todas as cores possíveis, formando um arco íris de cores pastéis que a faziam sorrir toda vez. Com os cachos que Raquel havia feito em seu cabelo, as cores pareciam ainda mais vivas, e Paula resistia à vontade de dar pulinhos de alegria. 

\- Pode vir, tio Sérgio! - ela gritou na direção da porta, e viu Sérgio abrir a porta com cuidado, olhando pra dentro incerto. 

Assim que ele terminou de abrir a porta, Paula girou nos calcanhares, dramaticamente mostrando a mudança no próprio visual, e aparentando estar muito mais orgulhosa de si do que jamais estivera. De fato, os cachinhos coloridos eram quase tão bonitos quanto a alegria da menina, que não parava de sorrir.

\- Disfarçada o suficiente, Professor? - a garota perguntou, cruzando os braços, e Sérgio arrumou a postura para entrar na brincadeira dela. 

\- Perfeitamente, Hanói. - Sérgio agachou-se para ficar na altura dela, com uma seriedade quase cômica. - Missão cumprida com sucesso.

Olhando para cima, no entanto, ele foi imediatamente paralisado pela imagem que viu. Recostada na pia, observando carinhosamente a troca entre os dois, estava uma Raquel que ele quase não reconheceu. Os cabelos dela estavam vários tons mais escuros, quase pretos, e muito mais curtos, o comprimento chegando apenas alguns dedos abaixo do queixo dela. Ele não conseguia ter certeza daquele ângulo, mas parecia que a frente do cabelo era mais longa do que a nuca. De um jeito ou de outro, ela estava absolutamente maravilhosa. Ele foi acordado de seus pensamentos por Paula, que colocou uma toalha de rosto em sua mão, deixando-o extremamente confuso. 

\- Pra sua baba. - ela disse, simplesmente, e saiu do banheiro, murmurando um monte de coisas que eles não conseguiram reconhecer. 

Sérgio ainda levou alguns momentos para se levantar, observando a toalha em suas mãos com um sorriso caloroso, enquanto a risada de Raquel enchia seus ouvidos e aquecia seu coração. Quando ele olhou novamente, ela o encarava mordendo o lábio inferior para evitar de rir ainda mais. 

\- Ela está cada vez mais atrevida… - Raquel comentou, abrindo um sorriso que quase o fez perder o equilíbrio ao se levantar. - Mas não está errada. 

\- Hm… me questiono a quem ela pode ter puxado…? - Sergio terminou de se levantar, e colocou a toalha delicadamente sobre a pia, propositalmente prendendo Raquel entre ele e o mármore da bancada. 

\- Não faço ideia… - ela deu de ombros, não conseguindo disfarçar a mudança em sua postura e respiração. 

Olhando mais de perto, ele podia ver que ela havia removido dos piercings - esperto, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-la ser reconhecida devia sair - e ele sabia que para as fotos ela colocaria lentes de contato que deixariam seus olhos castanhos mais claros, quase verdes. Sem pensar, Sérgio deu mais um passo para a frente, enterrando os dedos entre os cabelos de Raquel e encostou a testa na dela, que fechou os olhos instintivamente e apoiou as mãos no peito dele. 

\- Acho que não preciso perguntar se gostou da mudança… — ela sussurrou, ainda sem abrir os olhos, e Sérgio apenas riu levemente. 

— Existe alguma maneira de responder a isso sem me colocar em confusão? — Raquel negou com a cabeça, divertindo-se com a tensão dele. — Nesse caso, — ele afastou os rostos um pouco e ela abriu os olhos para encará-lo. — vou com o seguro “você fica maravilhosa de qualquer jeito”, mas é um  _ ótimo  _ disfarce, Lisboa. 

Os lábios de Raquel se abriram num grande e sincero sorriso, e ela sentiu seu coração se contrair e todo seu sangue se dirigir a seu ventre, acordando todos os sentidos de seu corpo com a maneira com que Sérgio a olhava: adoração e desejo misturados, os olhos brilhando e nublados ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que sua garganta secasse e seus instintos lhe fizessem querer arrastá-lo para o quarto, trancar a porta e esquecer do mundo por algumas horas. Sérgio parecia, de forma muito incomum, não partilhar do controle e planejamento dela, e a pressionou fortemente contra o mármore da pia, roçando seus lábios contra os de Raquel num convite silencioso. 

Raquel teria protestado, lembrado a ele que estavam no banheiro de  _ Paula _ , mas seu corpo perdeu todas as forças quando as dedos de Sérgio se afundaram ainda mais em seus cabelos, puxando-os apenas o suficiente para tirá-la do eixo, e quando Raquel percebeu já havia pressionado os lábios contra os dele, que se abriram dando-a espaço para aprofundar o beijo quase no mesmo instante. 

Entorpecida pelo toque, pelo gosto, e pelo cheiro dele, Raquel quase não percebeu quando as mãos dele deixaram seus cabelos, traçando os contornos de seu corpo até pararem em sua cintura, firmemente a levantando do chão em um único e fluido movimento para colocá-la sentada na bancada. Abrir as pernas e abraçá-lo com as pernas foi um reflexo que ela não quis ignorar. A proximidade e a forma como as línguas deles se tocavam e acariciavam, com a naturalidade e conhecimento que apenas amantes de longa data poderiam ter, e ainda com a mesma intensidade e ardor da primeira vez, fizeram-na gemer entre os lábios de Sérgio, cujas mãos percorriam suas costas e sua nuca estranhamente livre com os cabelos mais curtos. 

\- Sérgio… - ela conseguiu finalmente falar, quando os beijos dele encontraram seu maxilar e pescoço, lábios e dentes usando todo seu talento para fazer com que o cérebro de Raquel quisesse desligar. Tudo o que ela queria era chutar aquela porta e deixar que ele a tomasse ali mesmo, com toda a ânsia e fervor que os corpos deles desejavam, mas eles não podia, não ali. - Quarto… - ela engoliu seco, a mordida que ele deu na curva de seu ombro intensa demais para deixá-la continuar, suas extremidades formigando e todo seu sangue pulsando intensamente para aquele ponto específico entre suas pernas que insistia em fazê-la agir de forma inconsequente. 

O pigarro que veio da porta do banheiro foi  _ muito _ mais poderoso do que qualquer protesto que Raquel tivesse feito. A inconfundível voz pré-adolescente fez com que os dois pulassem no susto, Sérgio indo parar quase do outro lado do banheiro, e Raquel descendo desastradamente da pia, ainda se contendo para controlar a respiração. A expressão de Paula era de pura diversão, provavelmente porque o horror nas expressões dos dois adultos era incrível demais para ela conseguir sentir qualquer outra coisa. 

\- Eu disse que não ligava de vocês… - ela gesticulou entre eles, mordendo o lábio para não rir quando viu o rosto da mãe se tornar vermelho de uma só vez. - Mas não  _ aqui _ , né? - ela cruzou os braços e rolou os olhos. - Arrumem um quarto! - ela completou, atrevida, e com a certeza de que os dois adultos queriam morrer. - Mas depois da aula! Eu ainda quero ir pra Disney! - ela apontou na direção da porta, e quase não viu quando Sérgio passou fitando o chão, tamanha a rapidez com que ele andou. 

Raquel ainda encarou a filha por alguns segundos, sem saber o que dizer, enquanto Paula a olhava com uma expressão que dizia apenas que ela usaria aquilo para  _ sempre _ contra eles. Qualquer dúvida que Raquel tivesse quanto a ter traumatizado a filha se dissipou. Se alguém sofreria com aquilo, eram ela e Sérgio. 

\- Sorvete. - Paula comentou, com um sorriso, e Raquel a olhou confusa. - Eu como sorvete liberado por uma semana, e nunca mais falo disso. - Raquel quis protestar, mas sabia que a oferta que estava recebendo era única e estava saindo  _ muito _ barato. Com um suspiro cansado, ela concordou, e fez uma nota mental de  _ esganar  _ Sérgio mais tarde. 

  


Conforme prometido por Paula, o assunto foi esquecido pelo resto do dia, e Sérgio pode livremente explicar a elas sobre os passaportes novos, os prazos de chegada e  _ finalmente _ que dia iriam para a Disney. O próximo assunto era o  _ como _ . 

\- Professor, - Paula levantou a mão, e Raquel deixou-se derreter com como Sérgio mal pôde esconder o quão sem graça ainda estava. - por que você tá pulando pro próximo problema? Não tiramos foto nenhuma, não temos passaporte e  _ você _ ainda… - ela mordeu o lábio como se não soubesse bem o que dizer. - Tá a cara do tio Sérgio. - ela deu de ombros. 

\- Isso ocorre, Hanói, porque para a próxima fase do plano eu preciso de ajuda de algumas pessoas. - ele lambeu os lábios e olhou incerto na direção de Raquel, que não sabia bem o que ele queria dizer com aquele olhar. - E eles precisam me reconhecer quando chegarem aqui para tomarem suas instruções. 

\- Vamos ter visita? - a garota sorriu, e ele assentiu. - Quando? 

\- Eles devem chegar amanhã. - Sérgio respondeu, se apoiando à mesa, e Raquel o olhou em completo  _ horror _ . Quem estava chegando? Por que ele não a havia avisado? No fundo de sua mente, ela sabia que Sérgio só podia estar se referindo a um único grupo de pessoas. 

\- E qual o nome dessas visitas, posso saber? 

\- Assim como nós temos nossos pseudônimos, para segurança de todos, vamos nos referir a eles apenas como “ _ os sérvios” _ , por enquanto. - A resposta de Sérgio deixou Paula ainda mais animada, e confirmou as suspeitas de Raquel, que ainda se lembrava muito bem da última vez que os vira.

Sérgio continuou explicando como o plano de chegada funcionaria, como eles viajariam de carro um pedaço do caminho e pulariam de um barco a outro, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. Paula o observava maravilhada com a ideia do que lhe parecia a melhor viagem de sua vida, e Raquel tinha certeza que a filha se divirtiria o dobro do que pensava que era possível. Talvez ela estivesse passando tempo demais com ela e Sérgio, e estivesse se viciando na adrenalina muito cedo, mas ela não podia deixar de sorrir, mesmo sabendo dos possíveis problemas que eles podiam enfrentar. Paula era um presente, extremamente inteligente e corajosa, e muito mais capaz do que uma pré-adolescente devia precisar ser. 

\- Tempestades? - Em algum momento, a voz chocada de Paula lhe chamou a atenção, e Raquel balançou a cabeça para prestar atenção, percebendo que devia ter perdido uma boa parte da explicação. 

\- Sim, Hanói, tempestades. Elas são bem comuns em alto mar, e precisamos nos preparar para tudo, então tracei planos para todo o tipo de clima. - Sérgio lambeu os lábios e ajustou os óculos. - Não podemos ser pegos de surpresa, não vou arriscar a segurança de vocês.

  


**MAR DAS FILIPINAS - UMA SEMANA ANTES DA HORA ZERO**

  


Era o terceiro ou quarto barco em que eles entravam desde que deixaram Porto Princesa, e este era o último trecho naval. Após a chegada em Miyazaki, seguiriam por terra até Tokyo. O trajeto que saíra de Manila era o mais longo por via naval, e não era impressionante que uma tempestade lhes pegasse bem ali. 

Aquela passagem era sem dúvidas a mais doida de todo o plano e,  _ de longe _ , a favorita de Paula. De carona em um navio cargueiro que transportava cereais,  _ cortesia dos Sérvios _ , eles haviam montado cabines para os três em um dois dos containers. Enquanto seus companheiros  _ trabalhavam _ no cargueiro, eles iam escondidos em seus  _ aposentos _ improvisados, sendo levados escondidos para utilizar os banheiros e chuveiros quando necessário no trajeto de cinco dias que teriam pela frente. Uma pilha de livros e um tablet  _ sem  _ internet cheio de jogos os esperava, assim como dezenas de jogos. Não era como se as pessoas do navio não soubessem que estavam sendo transportados, mas os Sérvios confiavam neles, e eles foram  _ muito _ bem pagos para virar o olhar pro outro lado. 

Na terceira noite, a tempestade chegara a eles e, conforme planejado, Paula se escondeu no mesmo container que Sérgio e Raquel, esperando a chuva passar. Numa situação como aquelas, se separarem era a pior coisa que podia acontecer. Contra todas as ordens de Sérgio, um dos Sérvios se recusou a sair da porta do container em que eles se escondiam. De acordo com ele,  _ “a tempestade nem está tão ruim assim” _ , e o motivo pelo qual ele mantinha ali era o mesmo que o manteria de guarda entre os containers todas as noites até o fim da viagem:  _ Hanói _ . 

O codinome que Paula dera ao mais altos dos Sérvios, o mesmo que se segurava no meio da tempestade de forma teimosa, fora  _ Belgrado _ . Sérgio ainda sorria toda vez que se lembrava que ela fizera questão de dar a cada um deles nomes de cidades Sérvia: “eu não posso chamar eles de Sérvio 1, Sérvio 2…”, um dia ela dissera, cruzando os braços. “O grandão vai ser Belgrado, o do cabelo escuro Pirot, a moça vai ser Pristina e o careca Zemun. Tudo nome de cidade, tudo na Sérvia.” 

\- Será que ele ainda tá aí? - Paula fechou o livro e enrolou-se ainda mais no cobertor, lambendo os lábios. - O Belgrado… Mãe, - ela olhou com os olhos preocupados na direção de Raquel, que negou com a cabeça. - Por favor, a gente precisa ir lá! Ele vai se machucar!

\- Hanói… - Sérgio interveio. - Eu tentei. Mil vezes, ele se recusa a ir pra cabine dele. Eu não consigo obrigá-lo, ele tem duas vezes o meu tamanho. - Sérgio sorriu sem graça, e Paula bufou. 

\- Até parece… você é um ninja! - ela cruzou os braços, e cerrou os olhos. - Meu pa… O Alberto que dizia… - Sérgio tentou ignorar a maneira como Raquel respirou fundo e olhou na outra direção. - Consegue arrastar sim! 

\- Se eu sou um ninja, Belgrado é um super herói ou algo do tipo. - ele rebateu, negando com a cabeça, e sentindo-se frustrado com a dor da menina, claramente mais preocupada do que devia estar. - Hanói… - ela não respondeu, olhando para o chão, e Sérgio olhou para Raquel em desespero, enquanto Paula deitava no colo da mãe, escondendo seu rosto. 

Sem aguentar mais, ele se levantou bruscamente, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e respirando fundo para se acalmar. De repente, Sérgio colocou um casaco impermeável e fez menção de andar até a porta do container, sendo parado pela voz de Raquel. 

\- Nem pense nisso. - todas as vezes que ela usava o tom de  _ inspectora _ , firme, segura, quase mandona, ele entendia que desobedecer era uma péssima ideia, especialmente se ela não tivesse levantado a voz. Exatamente como naquele momento. - Belgrado tem quase dois metros de altura, está preso à linha de segurança do navio pelo cinto de proteção, e  _ escolheu  _ ficar lá tomando chuva por simples teimosia. E eu não vou permitir que  _ nenhum dos dois _ \- ela olhou significativamente na direção de Paula, que havia levantado a cabeça para encará-la com lágrimas nos olhos. - se machuque. Ele sabe o que está fazendo, esteve em situações muito piores do que essa, e  _ quer _ estar ali. 

\- Ele tá lá por minha causa! - Paula protestou. - Se ele se machucar… - a voz dela falhou. 

\- Ele está lá porque se importa com você. - Raquel acariciou o rosto da filha, que começara a chorar copiosamente. - E porque ia estar terrivelmente preocupado na cabine. Eu honestamente não sei o que ele acha que consegue fazer ali fora, porque não é como se a chuva conseguisse inundar o lugar. Estamos perfeitamente seguros, mas às vezes lealdade funciona de maneiras malucas, especialmente com pessoas acostumadas a não terem nada a perder,  _ cariño _ . 

Paula soluçou novamente e pegou mais um cobertor, se aninhando num canto sozinha. Ela era muito jovem para entender o mundo adulto e o que ‘não ter nada a perder’ significava realmente, mas entendia lealdade tão bem quanto Belgrado ou qualquer um deles, e era essa lealdade que a machucava e a fazia querer fazer algo tão perigoso quanto. Se fosse por ela, ela estaria lá ao lado dele, presa por um cinto, já que ele se recusava a entrar e tomar chocolate quente com ela. O que a machucava não era o perigo em que ele se colocara, era  _ não poder nem retribuir _ já que impedir era impossível. A frustração de não controlar seu próprio destino era um sentimento adulto que ela aos dez anos já conhecia muito bem. 

Cobrindo a si mesma com um cobertor, Raquel observou como Sérgio cuidadosamente removeu o casaco e se aproximou de Paula, lentamente se abaixando para sentar-se ao lado dela, que ficou ainda mais emburrada e virou o rosto para a parede do container. Engolindo seco, ele encostou a própria cabeça no metal gelado, olhando o teto como se escolhesse as palavras. 

\- Eu tinha um irmão… - ele começou, e Raquel sentiu o próprio coração apertar. A dor na voz dele toda vez que falava em Berlim ainda era tanta que a fazia querer ser capaz de pegar metade daquele sofrimento para si. 

Paula ficou em silêncio por um momento, ainda incerta sobre se queria ou não virar na direção do padrasto. Sérgio permaneceu estático, esperando qualquer reação da enteada, que estava chateada demais para que ele tivesse coragem de invadir seu espaço com mais afinco do que já fizera. Alguns minutos depois, contudo, a curiosidade levou a melhor e Paula se virou, com cuidado.

\- Tinha…? - ela mordeu o lábio, brincando com o cobertor. - Não tem mais? 

\- Não.. - ele virou o rosto para olhá-la nos olhos, seus próprios mais marejados do que ele pretendia. - No primeiro assalto, na Casa da Moeda, ele se machucou muito e acabou… nos deixando. - Paula arregalou os olhos e deixou o queixo cair. 

\- Eu… - ela abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes e Raquel internamente desejou que ela não tivesse que ouvir aquela história tão cedo. - Eu sinto muito. - completou, educada. 

Paula olhou do próprio colo para Sérgio umas dez vezes antes de agir. Num impulso, a menina limpou as lágrimas e jogou o pequeno corpo contra o de Sérgio, abraçando a cintura dele com os pequenos braços. O choque no rosto dele era  _ impagável _ , e Raquel deixou-se rir da falta de jeito dele, que a abraçou de volta de forma meio desastrada, depositando um rápido beijo no topo dos cabelos da pequena. 

\- De verdade… - ela sussurrou, contra a camisa dele. - Sinto muito pelo tio…?

\- Andrés. - ele respondeu, sorrindo. 

\- Tio Andrés. - ela levantou o rosto, e sorriu de volta. 

\- Obrigado… tenho certeza que vocês teriam se dado muito bem. - Eles ouviram Raquel soltar um som que era uma mistura de uma risada com uma súplica, e olharam na direção dela em confusão e choque. 

\- Mamá, respeita! - Paula repreendeu, timidamente se desvencilhando do abraço de Sérgio. 

\- Eu respeito,  _ cariño _ , é só que eu conheci seu falecido  _ tio Andrés _ … e vocês teriam se dado bem até  _ demais _ . - Raquel esclareceu, sem ser capaz de ignorar o sorriso triste que Sérgio dirigiu a ela. 

\- Sua mãe não está errada, vocês dois nos deixariam loucos. - Sérgio concordou. - Da melhor maneira possível, mas a vida às vezes nos tira essas oportunidades… - ele respirou fundo, e Paula se ajeitou a seu lado, deixando a cabeça se apoiar no braço do padrasto. - Qualquer dia desses, vou te contar tudo o que tem pra saber do Tio Andrés, mas… O que importa hoje é  _ como _ ele nos deixou. 

A atenção de Paula estava toda nele, mesmo que ela tivesse escolhido algum ponto no meio de seu cobertor como interessante demais para não ficar encarando, usando aquele olhar fixo como sua maneira de não chorar ao imaginar todas as coisas divertidas que podia ter feito com o tio postiço que nem conhecera. Uma ideia, contudo, a fazia sorrir: com a entrada de Sérgio em suas vidas, ela tinha ganhado tantas coisas quanto havia perdido e nem sabia disso. Novos amigos, novas aventuras, nova  _ família _ . E olha que ela nem conhecia os outros assaltantes direito, porque quando foram em sua casa em Palawan ficaram muito pouco tempo, mas ela se lembrava, especialmente do bebê.  _ Cincinnati.  _ Ah! Agora fazia sentido o nome estranho… Certeza que era nome de cidade.

\- Pera! Qual era a cidade do tio Andrés…? 

\- Berlim… - Sérgio respondeu, calmamente. - Ele era a pessoa que comandava todo mundo dentro da casa da moeda. 

\- Porque era irmão do chefe, lógico. - ela rolou os olhos, e Sérgio deixou-se rir. 

\- Não só por isso, mas porque era o único com quem eu havia trabalhado antes, e em quem eu podia confiar plenamente… Ou quase isso. - ela riu. - Berlim era…  _ intenso _ . Ele seguia minhas ordens, mas em alguns momentos meu irmão mais velho… - Sérgio parou e negou com a cabeça. - Se lembrava de que era mais velho, e agia de sua própria cabeça, especialmente por eu não estar lá. E foi assim que o perdi, em um momento de teimosia extrema. 

\- O que aconteceu? 

\- A polícia estava muito perto, enquanto os outros fugiam, e íamos explodir o túnel para a polícia não poder nos seguir. - ele começou a explicar, e tomou um momento para se recompor. - Só que o Berlim… ele achava que não ia dar tempo, e que alguém precisava ficar atrás fazendo bagunça… Pra atrasar a polícia, enquanto explodíamos o túnel. 

\- Mas ele ia ficar pra trás… - ela soou preocupada. - Preso com a polícia… - os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela cobriu a boca com a mão. 

\- Pra nos salvar, sim. - Sérgio confirmou, carinhosamente, e Paula se aninhou ainda mais a seu lado. - Eu estava no rádio com ele, quando ele tomou a decisão de ficar pra trás, e pediu pro Helsinki explodir o túnel pra não me deixar correr atrás dele. E eu mandei o Helsinki não fazer nada disso. 

\- E o que ele fez? 

\- Seguiu as ordens do meu irmão… porque por mais triste que fosse, era a única coisa que nos tiraria a salvo dali. - ele concluiu, com um suspiro. - Mas isso não me impediu de espernear e gritar e chorar, e de tentar me enviar de novo naquela droga de túnel. Por amor a meu irmão, porque eu não conseguia me importar com como eu ia me machucar se me impedissem, ou quem mais ia se machucar no processo, ou como os outros iam se virar sem mim. 

\- Os outros moços e moças com nome de cidade. - Paula concordou, e cruzou os braços. - É muito injusto. 

\- Eu sei, e por isso entendo sua frustração de não poder ajudar o Belgrado, mas sabe a verdade, Paulinha… se ele não  _ quer _ ser ajudado, como era também o caso do tio Andrés, não tem nada no mundo que você possa fazer, porque conhecendo aquele gigante ele vai te enfiar direto de volta nesse container, assim como faria comigo e com a Lisboa, porque ele está tentando nos proteger,  _ te proteger _ . 

\- De um jeito burro e que me deixa triste. - ela comentou. - Eu não quero que ninguém se machuque por minha causa. 

\- Nenhum de nós quer, mas nem sempre temos controle, especialmente sobre as decisões de outras pessoas. - ele mordeu os lábios, e observou-a relaxar. - O que você pode fazer, é dar uma bronca nele quando a tempestade acabar. Eu daria tudo para falar umas poucas e boas pro meu irmão por me fazer passar por isso. 

\- E com a mamãe você conseguiu? Falar umas poucas e boas por ser teimosa e dar uma de heroína?- ela questionou, e os dois adultos se entreolharam, lembrando-se imediatamente do dia em que os Sérvios chegaram e Paula descobriu a história a que se referia e que  _ nunca _ perdoaria completamente. - Porque essa sim merecia. - E então, a tristeza da menina com as atitudes do novo amigo ficava muito mais clara. Aquela mágoa não era toda direcionada a Belgrado. E nem deveria ser.

________

Continua!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Não resisti a Serquel se pegando por motivos e razões. Espero que eu não tenha fugido da classificação, oooops. Vontade não faltou, mas eu to realmente me segurando pq né tamo indo pra Disney... (mas se em algum momento eu perder o controle da vida, eu aviso antes no cap HAHAHA)  
\- Só imaginem Paula e Berlim enlouquecendo Serquel.  
\- Eu ainda não disse o disfarce do Sérgio, mas de amanhã não passa.
> 
> Muito obrigada de novo! <3


	4. Go the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prometi uma segunda atualização na semana pra compensar a demora da última e promessa é dívida! <3 
> 
> Muito obrigada de novo pelos comentários e pelo carinho! Eu nem sei como agradecer direito, só dizendo que vou continuar escrevendo com todo o amor e espero que gostem! 
> 
> ....e que tá guardadinha no coração a ideia de continuar aquela cena do banheiro, ok? hahahaha podem deixar que Serquel ainda vão se divertir muito.

> Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

A chegada dos Sérvios à Palawan havia sido um pouco mais tumultuada do que o Professor havia antecipado. Originalmente, eles deviam chegar pela manhã, mas uma chuva torrencial no trajeto os atrasara, e eles só pisaram na ilha no final de tarde. 

A coisa toda foi problemática, não só porque atrapalhava os planos e os fazia adiar as fotos para os passaportes e a confecção dos mesmos, como também dava a Sérgio menos tempo para instruí-los quanto ao trajeto, e a eles menos tempo de levantar os  _ valores _ que seriam necessários para fazer tudo funcionar. A triste realidade era que Sérgio não era capaz de controlar tudo, menos ainda o  _ clima _ nas Filipinas. 

Paula estava retornando da escola, e chegou em casa acompanhada de Raquel poucos minutos depois da chegada dos Sérvios. Animadamente, a menina vinha contando para a mãe como as colegas haviam reagido a seu  _ rebelde _ cabelo colorido, e como havia chocado uma das professoras mais velhas. As risadas que a história arrancava de Raquel enchiam o coração de Sérgio de alegria, e o distraíram para o fato de que devia ter feito algumas recomendações a seus companheiros, um esquecimento que lhes custaria mais tarde. 

\- Eles chegaram! - Paula gritou, de repente, e saiu correndo na direção das figuras estranhas a ela, com um sorriso capaz de derreter até a pessoa mais fria. Não era como se os cabelos coloridos não estivessem deixando-a ainda mais adorável. Eram três homens e uma mulher, e o menor deles tinha o tamanho de Sérgio, que não era uma pessoa exatamente pequena. Do mesmo jeito, ela parou bem na frente deles e colocou as mãos na cintura. - Hola! Vocês devem ser os amigos Sérvios do tio… - ela pigarreou e enviou um olhar conspiratório na direção do padrasto, que se limitou a ajustar os óculos - Do Professor. Ah… vocês falam espanhol?

\- Falamos. - a mulher respondeu, visivelmente entretida pela personalidade vibrante da criança. - E você deve ser a enteada.

\- De acordo com minha mãe, não sou nada disso até o pedido de casamento. - todos deram risada, e o rosto de Sérgio pintou-se imediatamente de vermelho. - No futuro talvez. - ela cantarolou o final, sorriu em provocação. A expressão de desespero dele era vitória o suficiente.

\- Então, - maior deles se ajoelhou, ficando da mesma altura que Paula. - como devemos te chamar, _ não enteada _ que é a cliente de nosso próximo trabalho? 

\- Eu acho bem injusto ter que dar um nome, já que vocês não me disseram os seus. - ela cruzou os braços, mas acabou estendendo a mão na direção dele, pelo simples fato de que amava seu codinome. - _ Hanói _ , pode me chamar de  _ Hanói _ .

O homem aceitou a mão dela, apertando-a com seriedade não condizente com a situação, mas a soltou rapidamente assim que seus olhos pousaram numa figura feminina que os observava recostada ao portal. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e escuros, mas todos os presentes ali a reconheceriam a um quilômetro de distância. 

\- Lisboa! - o homem alto, que horas depois Paula apelidaria de Belgrado, gritou se levantando com rapidez, e Raquel mal teve tempo de reagir antes de ser tirada do chão por ele, num abraço que parecia capaz de quebrá-la ao meio. 

Atrás de Paula, Sérgio limitou-se a rir, o carinho e um certo tipo estranho de alívio estampados em seu rosto. A garota não entendia muito bem, mas a forma como os outros três cercaram sua mãe, enchendo-a de perguntas e brincadeiras sobre como quase os enganara com a mudança no cabelo, mostrava apenas uma coisa: eles se conheciam, e se conheciam bem. Cerrando os olhos, ela se virou para Sérgio.

\- Você não me disse que eles também são amigos da mamãe. - Paula acusou, cruzando os braços. 

\- Você não me perguntou. - ele se defendeu, levantando os braços como se ela fosse uma policial, e Paula rolou os olhos, murmurando um ‘justo’. 

\- Parece que gostam muito dela… 

\- E tem como não gostar muito da sua mãe? - Sérgio respondeu sorrindo, e Paula precisou morder os lábios pra não dar risada. - O quê? 

\- Você sendo um bobo apaixonado! - a intensidade e rapidez com que ele ficou vermelho apenas deu mais combustível para ela. - Mas não posso esperar muito de você, né tio Sérgio? 

\- O que quer dizer com isso? - ele rebateu, forçadamente ofendido escondendo um sorriso, e ela negou com a cabeça. 

\- Nada. 

\- Hanói. 

\- Nadinha. - ela levantou os braços e fez menção de se afastar, mas ele deu um longo passo e se colocou atrás dela, impedindo-a de sair dali, enquanto ela xingava baixando. - Isso não vale! Você é muito maior! - foi a vez dela de se fazer de ofendida, e ele deu de ombros. 

\- Pode falar o que quis dizer, mocinha, ou eu vou fazer pior. - Sérgio ameaçou, sério demais para quem estava brincando, e Paula até tentou correr pro outro lado, mas foi rapidamente tirada do chão, sem qualquer possibilidade de defender, mas sua clara desvantagem não a impediu de se debater. 

Era quase impressionante que os gritinhos e risadas da menina não estivessem chamando a atenção dos outros adultos, mas nenhum deles parecera perceber que Sérgio a jogara por cima do ombro, e menos ainda que ela socava as costas dele pedindo pra descer. Ela estava sozinha naquela divertida enrascada. 

\- Só quando você se explicar, mocinha. 

\- Tá! Que saco! - ela deu mais dois socos nas costas do padrasto, que nem sentiu se fosse honesto. - Eu não quis dizer nada mesmo, eu só falei a verdade, ué… - ela suspirou. - Você é o maior tonto apaixonado do mundo inteirinho! Que tipo de gênio do crime quase larga tudo pela policial? - ela provocou, e Sérgio a colocou no chão de uma vez. 

\- Você era menos engraçadinha quando era mais nova. - ele bagunçou o cabelo colorido dela, que fez uma careta. - E sua resposta é: do tipo que conheceu Raquel Murillo. 

\- Tonto apaixonado e  _ convencido _ , senhor  _ gênio do crime _ . - ela rebateu, em tom de provocação e conclusão, e Sérgio se limitou a rolar os olhos, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder o sorriso. 

Olhando por cima do ombro, ele percebeu que Raquel ainda estava numa longa conversa com os Sérvios, provavelmente atualizando-se sobre como estavam as vidas deles. Ela não os via desde que escapara,  _ por muito pouco _ , de Alicia, e agora ela ele percebera que eles não tinha tido muitas noticias dela, além de que sobrevivera, depois de deixarem-na no ponto de encontro, exausta e muito ferida, após passarem  _ dias _ ajudando-a numa fuga que quase não deu certo. A mera lembrança daquele resgate, e do  _ estado _ em que Raquel estava quando se reencontraram, fazia Sérgio se arrepiar. Com cuidado, ele voltou a encarar Paula, que o observava curiosa com a súbita mudança de comportamento, e se abaixou lentamente para ficar na mesma altura dela. 

\- Trégua? - ele propôs, e ela assentiu sorrindo. - Ótimo. Vamos lá, vou te apresentar direito a eles.

A curiosidade de Paula apenas aumentou com o passar do dia. Depois de muitas explicações sobre como os planos de transporte, e  _ quatro _ possíveis planos de fuga, funcionariam, ela se pegou com a certeza de que os adultos estavam escondendo algo dela. Frases não terminadas, olhares esquisitos… Será mesmo que achavam que ela era burra assim para não perceber? A grande verdade era que dentro das mentes dos seis adultos, eles estavam sendo muito mais discretos do que pensavam. 

Em algum momento do dia, ela questionara a avó, na esperança de que ela soubesse de alguma e pudesse lhe dar uma resposta mais completa do que “nos conhecemos no último assalto”, e desculpas incompletas quando ela pedia para lhe contarem histórias. Inútil, é claro, porque também não tinham dividido mais com Marivi do que com ela. Já desistindo de saber, e quase conformada com a ideia de que lhe contariam quando crescesse, ela mal acreditou quando ouviu a resposta para sua pergunta, de maneira  _ completamente _ acidental. Ela poderia jurar pelo que fosse que não estava escutando de propósito, de que fora apenas buscar um copo de água à noite, mas uma parte sua não podia negar que desejava ter pensado espionar. Ou não. Às vezes, a ignorância podia ser uma benção. 

\- Quem diria, hein Lisboa? As voltas que o mundo dá! - Paula ouviu a voz da mulher que ela poucas horas antes apelidara de Pristina, num tom relaxado e aliviado. - Num dia estamos te arrancando com unhas e dentes de uma maldita prisão, e no outro tamo aqui levando tua filha pra Disney? Isso sim que é melhoria! - todos eles deram risada, menos Paula. Para eles, essa história de prisão era passado, para ela… muito presente, muito real, e horrorizante. 

\- Mamá..?

O único som que foi ouvido, após a suave voz de Paula, foi o estridente estilhaçar da taça de vinho de Raquel. Como se as forças lhe tivessem deixado, ela deixara o cristal escapar por seus dedos, olhando em descrença na direção de onde a voz viera, poucos metros à sua direita, para confirmar que seus medos estavam se tornando realidade. Todos os outros estavam se entreolhando, metade em confusão e metade em desespero, enquanto ela olhava lentamente de Paula para Sérgio, e de volta para a filha, sem saber formular uma frase completa em sua cabeça, menos ainda transformar em som qualquer coisa que se assemelhasse a uma resposta. Por um longo segundo, Raquel observou quase em câmera lenta a filha se aproximar, franzindo o rosto infantil, claramente confusa e assustada. 

Sérgio chegou a abrir e fechar a boca algumas vezes, sem sucesso em descobrir o que falar, apesar do claro desespero de Raquel, a verdade era que eles nem ao menos sabiam quanto da conversa ela havia ouvido. Uma vez na vida, talvez, o mundo tivesse sido justo com eles o suficiente para os poupar daquela conversa tão cedo. 

\- Filha… - Raquel forçou um sorriso, e percebeu que Paula olhava para taça quebrada com preocupação. - Você me assustou… não devia estar dormindo, cariño?

Paula deu alguns passos na direção de Raquel, os olhos ainda focados nos cacos de vidro e no líquido escuro que manchava o chão. Pristina estava, talvez em uma maneira de se desculpar por uma indiscrição que ela nem podia ter evitado, tentando catar os cacos e limpar a bagunça, xingando baixo em sua língua materna, enquanto o tempo para o resto da sala não parecia passar. 

\- Prisão…? - a temida palavra saiu dos lábios da pequena quase num sussurro, e ela finalmente encarou a mãe, a expressão tensa como a de quem está pensando em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. 

Com uma palavra em uma língua que nenhuma das Murillo reconhecia,Sérgio indicara aos demais que os deixassem sozinhos, ou pelo menos elas deduziram isso ao vê-los deixar a sala, lançando olhares preocupados na direção de Raquel e da filha, além de pedidos de desculpas sem fundamento. Eles não tinham como prever que ela acordaria, ninguém tinha e… Sérgio e Raquel sabiam que ao contar tudo para ela não deviam ter omitido aquilo em específico. A verdade, geralmente, chegava de maneiras muito complicadas quando se tentava esconder. 

\- Cariño… - Raquel deixou o lugar onde estava sentada, com cuidado para evitar os cacos, e se aproximou da filha com calma, estendendo a mão na direção de Paula, que a encarava com os olhos marejados e com tristeza. 

Em súbito, a expressão da pequena mudou completamente. Ao ouvir uma movimentação do outro lado de si, Paula se virou violentamente na direção de Sérgio, toda a mágoa e raiva que uma criança de dez anos podia ser tomando conta de seu pequeno corpo, enquanto ela se lançava com violência na direção dele, estapeando o abdomen dele com toda a sua força. 

\- Você deixou ela ser presa? - ela gritou, as lágrimas correndo livres pelo rosto. - Como? A culpa é sua! Você tinha que proteger ela! 

Sérgio não tentava parar Paula, ou consolá-la, ou menos ainda se defender. Ele apenas fechara os olhos e abaixara a cabeça, tomando os tapas dela numa espécia de penitência que Raquel passara os últimos meses tentando  _ evitar _ que ele deflagrasse sobre si mesmo. Não era novidade que ele se culpava pela prisão e… tudo o que isso acarretara. 

Levantando-se, Raquel puxou a filha para afastá-la do padrasto, segurando-a pelos braços, com alguma dificuldade devido ao escândalo que Paula estava fazendo, e à forma como se debatia. Depois de alguns segundos, contudo, ela pareceu começar a se acalmar, apenas para desatar a chorar com toda a intensidade que seu corpo permitia, soltando seu peso nos braços da mãe, que acariciava seus cabelos numa vã tentativa de acalmá-la. 

Sérgio abrira os olhos, e apenas as observava com o maxilar travado, a culpa que o corroía sempre que se tocava naquele assunto tão evidente que Raquel tinha vontade de socá-lo. Dezenas de conversas já haviam ocorrido, e ele ainda se culparia pelo resto da vida. 

\- Ninguém me  _ deixou _ ser presa, cariño. - Raquel sussurrou, e viu Paula olhar para cima. - Eu cometi um erro. - ela puxou a filha pela mão, guiando-a até o sofá. - O que eu fiz, o que  _ todos nós _ fizemos no Banco da Espanha, é muito perigoso… E ser preso é sempre uma possibilidade. Com um erro, então… - ela deu de ombros, triste. 

\- Mas… Você disse que quando prenderam seu amigo vocês precisaram roubar o banco pra salvar ele porque pessoas ruins iam... - Raquel engoliu seco, e olhou na direção de Sérgio, arrependendo-se de ter contado aquilo tudo para Paula. - Mamá… o que aconteceu? Que história é essa de erro… Como você fugiu? Alguém te machucou? 

\- Mi amor… - Raquel suspirou e mexeu nos cabelos. - A mamãe não conseguiu ir pro esconderijo, foi isso que aconteceu. Eu escolhi errado meu plano B e acabei sendo pega pela polícia e fui levada pra prisão.

\- Mas eles eram seus amigos! 

\- Eram, mas precisavam fazer o trabalho deles. 

\- Mas por que eles continuaram trabalhando pra essas pessoas malvadas? Você não fez nada de ruim! - a voz dela estava igualmente embargada e irritada, e Raquel a abraçou com força. - Espera, o tio Sérgio também foi preso? - ela olhou na direção do homem, que havia puxado uma cadeira para si e as encarava pálido. Ele apenas negou com a cabeça. - Como? Vocês tavam juntos... - a pergunta fora ele. 

\- Sim, mas nos separamos para fugir. Assim a polícia precisava se dividir e era mais fácil de escapar. Nos falávamos por rádio… - ele respondeu, com a voz travada de quem não conseguia respirar. Com um suspiro e nervosamente ajustando os óculos, ele completou. - Até sua mãe ser  _ encontrada _ . - a última palavra quase não saíra, e Raquel sabia muito bem porque: as lembranças da falsa execução ainda o assombravam. 

\- Daí você correu pra salvar ela com os Servios? 

\- Mais ou menos isso. - Raquel chamou a atenção da filha novamente. - Alguns dias depois, porque a polícia cortou meu rádio com ele e… - ela mordeu os lábios. - Ele não sabia onde eu estava. -  _ ou sequer que estava viva _ .

\- Eu tentei… - Sérgio começou, fitando o próprio colo, a culpa tão evidente em sua voz que Raquel temia o que ele ia dizer. - Quando eu ouvi no rádio que a polícia a tinha encontrado, eu tentei chegar a ela a tempo, me entregar no lugar dela. - ele deu de ombros. - Eu era um prisioneiro mais valioso, a cabeça da operação, talvez eles a deixassem ir se eu…tivesse tido a oportunidade de  _ tentar _ . 

\- Não deixariam. - Raquel o cortou, dezenas de discussões vindo a tona de uma vez. - Eu era uma deles, eu os traí, eles me  _ odeiam _ . Você  _ não _ era a cabeça da operação sozinho. Eu sabia os planos de fuga, eu sabia de  _ tudo _ , Sérgio. Isso me fazia tão perigosa e valiosa quanto você. E  _ os dois _ na mão da polícia significava… abandonar - melhor do que dizer matar perto de uma criança. - todos dentro do banco. E aí sim eles iam  _ se machucar _ muito. Eles precisavam de você. 

\- E eu precisava de você. - ele rebateu, sem pensar. 

\- Por que vocês tão brigando? - Paula interveio, assustada. - Não é culpa da mamãe que não deu tempo… - ela disse, na direção de Sérgio, que desviou o olhar.

Aquela história era muito mais complicada do que uma menina de dez anos, por mais esperta que fosse, podia entender. E as profundas feridas que a falsa execução, prisão e subsequente tortura de Raquel haviam causado levariam anos para chegar num nível de cura suficiente para que o assunto não os tirasse do eixo. Ela, por tudo o que passara. Ele, pela impotência que sentia de não ter sido capaz de protegê-la, sofrido tudo no lugar dela, e da dor que sentia por Raquel não tê-lo entregado, por ter  _ escolhido  _ passar por aquilo, escolhido  _ morrer _ ao invés de entregá-lo. 

Raquel jamais esqueceria a forma como ele cuidara dela após o resgate, como se fosse feita do cristal mais precioso do mundo, o medo de que ela ia evaporar e o ódio cru que ele nutrira por Alicia por machucá-la quase tão evidentes quanto o ódio que sentia de si mesmo por tê-la envolvido em tudo aquilo. “Como se você tivesse escolha ou poder nisso… eu sabia onde estava me metendo Sérgio, sabia dos riscos, conhecia Alicia o suficiente para saber que jogaria sujo. Você não pode se culpar das minhas escolhas, não pode se culpar de eu ter me  _ apaixonado  _ por você, e  _ querer _ ficar ao seu lado.”, Raquel gritara na época, quando por um breve momento ela pensou que o relacionamento deles não sobreviveria àquilo, mas nenhum deles deixaria Alicia ganhar daquele jeito, usar o amor que sentiam um pelo outro e seus desejos de proteger a pessoa que mais amavam em destruí-los. 

“Você não precisa proteger a todos… Às vezes, precisa nos deixar proteger você.”, a lembrança das palavras dela Sérgio, e como ressonavam com o sacrifício de seu irmão, o fez engolir seco e se levantar. Ele andou até a porta da sala, ficando de costas para elas para esconder as lágrimas. 

\- Cariño… você está certa. - Raquel acariciou os cabelos da filha, que em algum momento tinha se aninhado em seu colo, engolindo as próprias lágrimas. - Ninguém tem culpa das coisas estranhas que a vida apronta, é só que o tio Sérgio acha que se depois que eu fui presa eu tivesse entregado ele e os outros pra polícia, eles teriam me deixado ir, o que não ia acontecer. - ela beijou os cabelos da filha. - Mas eu não podia fazer isso, nem tentar. 

\- Por quê? - Paula perguntou baixinho, agarrando-se à blusa da mãe. 

\- Porque todos iam se machucar, mi amor… muitas pessoas queridas. - Raquel respondeu, com simplicidade. - E a polícia nunca ia me deixar ir… - e mesmo que deixasse, ela não seria capaz de viver com o sangue de todos eles em suas mãos.

\- E você? - Paula se afastou, engolindo as lágrimas. - Se você se machucasse? Ou não conseguisse fugir… Você ia me deixar sozinha? - ela voltava a chorar e Raquel não tinha resposta praquela pergunta. 

\- Nunca. - Sérgio respondeu, da porta, e elas nem tinham percebido que ele tinha se virado de volta. As marcas em seu rosto não escondiam as lágrimas que já tinham secado. - Depois do resgate, ela me disse que uma das razões porque ela não me entregou foi que...Que ela precisava que eu cuidasse de você. - a voz dele embargou e Paula negou com a cabeça. 

\- E a gente ia fazer o que? - ela encarou a mãe com raiva. - Viver sem você como se nada tivesse acontecido? - a menina se levantou e deu alguns passos pra trás. 

\- Não, meu amor. Eu só… precisava ter certeza de que as pessoas ruins não chegariam em você. E só o Sérgio podia garantir isso. Pelo menos até eu fugir. 

\- E se não tivesse fugido? - Paula gritou de volta. 

\- Então eu não me chamaria Raquel Murillo. - a mulher respondeu firme. - A polícia tirou muito de mim, eu não deixaria que me tirasse vocês também, e não vou deixar você seguir o exemplo ruim do Sérgio e me culpar por querer proteger as pessoas que eu amo. Eu morreria mil vezes, antes de deixar que vocês dois se machucassem, e você… - ela desviou o olhar pra Sérgio. - teria se  _ machucado muito _ se tivesse sido pego. - morte, ela queria dizer. - E se vocês não podem viver com a ideia de eu me machucando, como esperem que eu viva com o contrário? Está no passado, eu estou bem! Estou aqui com vocês. Eu escapei, e estamos indo nos divertir! Então, por favor, vamos parar de fazer esse episódio afetar nossas vidas. Cariño… - ela andou até a filha e se ajoelhou. - Eu sei que você acabou de saber, e que é difícil, mas isso está no passado. Eu estou bem, muito melhor do que já estive. - Ela pegou as mãos de Paula e colocou-as no seu rosto, como se mostrasse que era real. - Foi como um sonho ruim que acabou, só isso. - Raquel tirou as mãos da filha de seu rosto e beijou as palmas. 

\- As pessoas malvadas te machucaram? - a pergunta de Paula atingiu Raquel como um tiro. Aquela era uma conversa que ela realmente não queria ter com a filha pequena. Como explicar que sim, a haviam ferido, fisica e psicologicamente? Não, Paula não merecia isso.

\- Ninguém nunca conseguiria me machucar, meu amor, sabe por que? - a menina negou com a cabeça. - Porque eu sabia que ia voltar pra vocês, estava determinada a me reunir com meus amores o quanto antes, e nem a pior pessoa do mundo consegue machucar alguém assim. - Raquel beijou a testa da filha, que sorriu fraco. - Ok?

\- Ok… - Paula cruzou os braços. - Mas ainda acho que você merece um belo sermão. 

\- E por que eu mereco? 

\- Por achar que é que a droga da Mulher Maravilha e pode salvar o mundo… Como sempre. - Paula cerrou os olhos, e Raquel deixou-se rir. Ela não estava completamente errada. Talvez fosse a hora dela  _ repreender _ a filha pelo palavreado, mas não era a hora. - Se você se machuca numa dessas… Eu te mato, mãe! - Paula girou nos calcanhares e encarou Sérgio com seriedade. Ele mal conseguia encará-la. - E você também, viu? Outro que se acha o super herói! Vocês dois são doidos. Ainda bem que pararam com isso. Pararam, né? - a pergunta quase agressiva não combinava com a pequena. 

\- Sim. - Sérgio garantiu. - Não pretendo me colocar ou deixar sua mãe se colocar nesse tipo de situação nunca mais. 

\- E você lá  _ deixa _ algo, Sérgio? - Raquel colocou-se de pé e negou com a cabeça. - Eu faço o que eu bem quiser, sabe muito bem disso, para de prometer o que não pode cumprir. 

\- Mãe! - Paula fez um som frustrado. - Promete pra mim, por favor… 

\- Não podemos prometer nada… - Raquel esclareceu. - Nossa vida é estranha, e temos muita gente contando com nós dois, mas o que posso prometer é evitar ao máximo me colocar em perigo, ok? 

\- É o máximo que eu vou conseguir, né? - Paula perguntou, e a mãe assentiu com um sorriso carinhoso. - Primeiro policial, depois criminosa, sempre sem juízo. - com as mãos na cintura, a menina suspirou negando com a cabeça. 

\- Se te deixa mais feliz, - Sérgio chamou a atenção de Paula novamente. - Ela teve que ouvir  _ alguns _ sermões depois do resgate. 

\- Claramente não ouviu  _ o suficiente _ . - Paula retrucou, mal criada, mas já soando mais tranquila. 

\- É que não conta como sermão que a pessoa aplicando está chorando. - Raquel provocou, e os outros dois a encararam exasperados. Ela faria tudo igual, de novo, e de novo, se fosse para salvar quem ela amava. Os dois sabiam disso, e a amavam por se importar tanto na mesma medida em que seus corações se partiam com a mera ideia de vê-la ferida. 

\- Vem. - Paula puxou Sérgio pela mão na direção dos quartos. - Precisamos de um novo plano,  _ professor _ . 

\- Como assim? - ele questionou, confuso quase na mesma medida em que se divertia. - São meia noite e meia,  _ Hanói _ , não hora de fazer planos. 

\- Esse é um plano emergencial. - ela deu uma última olhada na direção da mãe, que estava mais confusa que o padrasto. -  _ Como proteger a Lisboa dela mesma _ ,  _ parte 1 _ . 

\- Parte 1? - Raquel riu, caindo de novo no sofá. - Serão quantas partes,  _ cariño _ ?

\- Pelo jeito,  _ várias _ . - o tom de voz de Paula era tão adoravelmente irritado e petulante que Raquel não conseguia sentir nada que não fosse seu coração se enchendo de amor pela filha, e pelo namorado que a seguia pela casa, olhando para a menina de uma forma que Raquel só conseguia classificar como: encantamento. 

**MAR DAS FILIPINAS - TRÊS HORAS APÓS O INÍCIO DA TEMPESTADE**

Sérgio olhava para a adormecida forma de Paula da mesma maneira que Raquel se lembrava de ter visto naquela noite. Paula  _ finalmente _ dormia, derrotada pelo cansaço e pelo balançar maior do que o usual do barco em que estavam. Em meio ao cansaço, ela deixara-se deixar no colo de Sérgio, que mal respirava com receio de acordá-la. 

Raquel nunca mais perguntara o que acontecera naquela noite, talvez porque tudo o que quisesse era deixar para trás a discussão, e a prisão e tudo o que ela causara. Além do que, no dia seguinte, Paula parecia estar satisfeita com as respostas e muito mais interessada em fazer amizade com os Sérvios. Fora a força da menina em frente a tudo o que sabia com tão pouca idade que começou a fazer com que os quatro visitantes se deixassem encantar, e dali pra frente… Bom, Belgrado estava na chuva por uma razão. Se eles eram leais ao Professor e a Lisboa, eram  _ duas _ vezes mais leais a Hanói. A palavra ‘legado’ chegou a brincar na mente de Raquel, que a afastou imediatamente. Tudo o que eles não queriam era que Paula precisasse de seus amigos Sérvios para qualquer coisa que não fosse ir pra Disney.

\- ‘ _ Como proteger a Lisboa dela mesma, parte 1’ _ . - Raquel repetiu, passando a ponta de um de seus pés pela perna de Sérgio, que desviou o olhar na direção dela. - Você nunca me contou do que vocês falaram nesse tal plano. 

\- Porque o Professor prometeu Hanói que não falaria. - ele respondeu, sério. - E porque a Raquel estava muito mais interessada em brigar com o Sérgio quando ele voltou pro quarto. - uma almofada atingiu o lado da cabeça dele, que a olhou em choque. - Você vai acordar a niña! - ele sussurrou entre os dentes, e ela deu de ombros. 

\- Eu tenho ótima mira. - Raquel piscou. - Anos de treino de tiro, sabe? Treinamento policial real. - a provocação o fez rolar os olhos. - E você mereceu. Hoje e naquele dia. Não tinha nado que ter insinuado pra ela que… Que…

\- Que você escolheria a minha segurança e dos outros no lugar da sua? E que não concordo com isso? - Sérgio retrucou, mas com a voz calma. 

\- Pela milésima vez: você não é o único com direito de se importar com os outros e de protegê-los, Sérgio. 

\- Não, eu não sou. Eu entendo isso.. - Ele engoliu seco. - Mas… 

\- Você nunca termina esse ‘mas’. Dezenas de discussões e você sempre para nessa hora. Vamos lá: Mas o  _ que, _ Sérgio? Você “me enfiou” nisso? - ela faz aspas com as mãos. - Por favor, eu já tomei mais tiros na minha direção do que qualquer um de vocês. - ela soava cansada. - Temos a noite toda, e estamos presos nessa caixa de metal, eu começaria a falar se fosse você, porque eu não vou ter pudor nenhum de usar tudo o que eu sei pra arrancar isso de você, por bem ou por mal. 

\- Mas… Mas eu não tenho uma filha de dez anos, Raquel. - ele devolveu rapidamente, deixando-a boquiaberta. - Nem uma mãe doente que precisa de mim. - Sérgio arrumou os óculos e fitou o teto por um momento. - Perder você não doeria só em mim. Me  _ mataria _ , não me entenda mal, mas… mas as mataria também. - os ombros dele caíram, como se o mundo inteiro tivesse saído dali de uma só vez. - Como você esperava que eu chegasse em Palawan e..? Você está bem agora, eu sei, mas no rádio, o que eu ouvi... Raquel,  _ eu acreditei que ele ia…  _ E eu sei que você também. - ele checou se Paula ainda estava dormindo. - Ser presa é uma coisa, aquilo foi…

\- Eu sei. - ela o cortou. - O que você não entende, por mais que eu diga mil vezes, é que a melhor chance de sobrevivência delas estava em você não ser pego. - ele negou com a cabeça. - Você seria o único capaz de escondê-las de Alberto até o fim do mundo e eu  _ sei  _ que faria. 

\- Você também. 

\- Eu tentaria, mas naquele momento eu  _ sabia que você tinha os meios _ , meios que agora  _ nós dois temos,  _ mas com os dois fora de jogo, o que seria delas? - ele fitou o chão. 

\- Elas prefeririam você. 

\- Isso nem era uma opção. Era você ou nenhum dos dois, e sabe disso. 

Sérgio sabia, mas não deixava de doer. Respirando fundo, ele assentiu, sem nem perceber que estava acariciando o cabelo de Paula, que continuava tranquila. Ele não queria chorar, não de novo, mas as lembranças dos momentos em que achou que a havia perdido eram insuportavelmente dolorosas e seus olhos marejaram sem que ele tivesse controle. Em algum momento, Raquel sentou-se a seu lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu ombro, com um sorriso que ela não entendia. 

\- E vocês ficariam bem, com o passar do tempo… 

\- Raquel… 

\- Vocês nem percebem, né? - ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo por um segundo, e acenou a cabeça na direção de Paula. -  _ ‘Mas eu não tenho uma filha de dez anos’ _ ... pode até ser biologicamente verdade… Mas como você me explica isso? - ela fez um movimento com a mão, apontando a forma como ele e Paula estavam aconchegados. 

\- Ela estava chateada e cansada, ela só… Dormiu. 

\- Aham. Sei. E… planos complicados pra ir pra Disney, e planos para proteger certas mães viciadas em adrenalina, e jogos de tabuleiro, aulas de xadrez, vocês dois se juntando contra mim... - ela começou a contar com os dedos, enquanto ele foi ficando vermelho. 

\- Não é a mesma coisa… Que você com ela, eu digo. Nós somos  _ amigos _ , o que é ótimo.

\- E entre a mãe e o amigo, ela escolheu quem pra se aconchegar quando estava… como é? ‘Chateada e cansada’? - o sorriso dela apenas o deixou mais encabulado. - Não, não é a mesma coisa, eu sei, mas… é um começo  _ muito _ bom. Ela tem muito carinho por você, e você por ela, e eu não podia pedir mais, mas só de olhar pra vocês… eu vejo que  _ terei _ mais. - os olhos dela estavam marejados, e Raquel sabia muito bem porque. - Nós somos um família, Sérgio, e agora que ela sabe de tudo, ou quase tudo… As coisas só tendem a melhorar. E depois de tudo o que nós passamos, ter isso… Eu diria que somos sortudos pra caralho. 

Raquel deitou a cabeça nos ombros dele, sorrindo ao sentir que ele beijara o topo de sua cabeça, concordando com ela. - Eu só sei que você vai me enlouquecer. - ele provocou baixinho, e ela olhou pra cima confusa. - Achei que ela só era  _ tecnicamente _ minha enteada, e agora você me dá um sermão sobre como ela… - as palavras morreram na boca dele. 

\- É quase como se fosse sua, mesmo que vocês dois tontos não percebam? - ela deu de ombros. - As duas versões da minha opinião continuam certas, porque eu sempre estou certa. - ele rolou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no metal atrás de si, sussurrando algo um  _ ‘dejate de hostias’ _ que a fez rir. - Mas prefiro a primeira. Mais adorável. 

Ficando de joelhos, Raquel virou-se para o lado e segurou os rosto dele entre suas mãos, sorrindo, antes de pressionar os lábios levemente sobre os dele, num beijo calmo e carinhoso que secretamente agradecia ao universo por ele amar Paula do jeito tão óbvio que amava. A barba por fazer, começando a sombrear o rosto dele, pinicava suas mãos, de um jeito muito diferente que fizera no passado. Ele precisaria  _ muito _ se barbear antes de sair daquele navio, para manter o disfarce, ainda que ela mal pudesse esperar para que eles voltassem para casa e ele deixasse crescer novamente. 

\- Eu ainda não me acostumei. - ela passou as mãos pelo rosto levemente áspero, e ele riu. - E eu achando que os óculos faziam o efeito Superman e Clark Kent. 

\- Eu menos ainda… por quase toda minha vida adulta me vi de um jeito, e agora pareço um estranho no espelho. - ele confessou. - Imagino que seja uma boa notícia? 

\- Ótima. Quando você está sem os óculos, então… Eu quase quero chamar a polícia porque tem um estranho na minha casa. - os dois riram. - Ninguém vai nunca te reconhecer, cariño. Tirar a barba ja era o suficiente. 

\- Eu não podia arriscar. - Sérgio respondeu, passando os dedos nos cabelos mais curtos e alguns tons mais claros. Era divertido como parecia que eles tinham trocado de cor de cabelo. - Mas a manutenção me enlouquece, confesso. Precisamos  _ muito _ limitar essa história de disfarces. - com cabelos tingidos que precisavam ser retocados semanalmente para parecer natural e a barba tendo que ser feita todos os dias, Raquel não tinha dúvidas, mas os dois admitiriam que estavam se divertindo com toda aquela maluquice quase tanto quanto a própria Paula. Nem eles mesmos acreditavam que aquela viagem não era apenas o início de alguma coisa… Do que exatamente, eles não tinham muita certeza, mas estavam loucos para descobrir. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ........capítulo pesadinho, mas às vezes é necessário antes de voltar pra fofura. 
> 
> Claro que a gente não sabe exatamente o que vai rolar na P4, então considerem isso a versão que rolou nesse universo! 
> 
> E não deixem de comentar, por favor! Amo demais ler as opiniões de vocês! <3


	5. On My Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Novamente, muito obrigada por acompanharem e pelos comentários! Essa autora aqui fica com o coração muito quentinho!!! <3 Vocês são maravilhosos!
> 
> E depois de toda tempestade...
> 
> Espero que gostem!

> Tell everybody I'm on my way
> 
> And I'm loving every step I take
> 
> With the sun beating down yes
> 
> I'm on my way
> 
> And I can't keep this smile off my face
> 
>   
  


**T** **OKYO DISNEYLAND - DOZE HORAS ANTES DA HORA ZERO**

Tecnicamente, eles já estavam na Disney. Isso era o que ocorria quando seu hotel ficava dentro da Disney, ou pelo menos era isso que Paula dizia a Sérgio toda vez que questionava porque chegar ao hotel não era a “hora zero” - comentário que sempre era rebatido com ‘Viemos para brincar, não foi? Então nós não estamos no Disney até estarmos dentro do parque’. Raquel precisara _ diversas vezes _ se controlar para não sorrir boba com as discussões acaloradas dos dois. 

Hora zero oficial ou não, os três estavam juntos em frente ao balcão, enquanto Sérgio entregava os passaportes dos três, que continham carimbos _ muito _ convincentes de suas entradas no Japão. Aqueles haviam custado especialmente caro, mas Sérgio não se arriscaria a enfrentar o departamento de imigração real - e por isso haviam chegado de cargueiro. Por mais que espanhóis não precisassem de visto para turismo, e que seus passaportes fossem basicamente reais, o risco de ter tudo checado várias vezes não valia a pena, pelo menos não quando a segurança de Paula e Raquel estava em jogo. 

A mulher analisou os passaportes por um momento, nem mesmo se atentando aos carimbos, afinal de contas, ela precisava de _ identidades _ , confiando que o sistema de segurança de seu país já tivesse feito aquele tipo de filtro por ela. Sérgio escondeu um sorriso ao se lembrar de todas as pessoas, des policiais rodoviários a atendentes de lojas, que haviam pensado a _ mesma coisa _ durante os dois últimos dias. 

\- Senhor García, - ela sorriu, entregando os passaportes de volta para ele, enquanto falava em um inglês _ quase _ impecável. - e família. Sejam bem vindos à Tokyo Disneyland. - o olhar de Paula para ele _ não _ passou despercebido. - Ren vai acompanhá-los até o quarto. 

\- _ Arigatou gozaimasu _. - Sérgio respondeu, educadamente, e seguiu o jovem a quem a recepcionista havia apontado, sendo seguido de perto por Raquel. Paula, por sua vez, escolhera andar junto ao atendente, que educadamente respondia todas as perguntas dela em inglês. 

\- Conseguimos…? - Raquel sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Sérgio sorriu. 

\- Quase. - ele olhou o relógio de pulso. - Onze horas e quarenta e seis minutos. 

Raquel rolou os olhos e começou a entender a frustração de Paula, mas a menina parecia tão animada, atropelando as palavras no idioma que aprendera na escola e provavelmente enlouquecendo o pobre Ren, que a mãe imaginava que nada poderia desanimá-la. O quarto para onde eles iam fora escolha dela, inclusive, ainda que Sérgio nesse assunto não tivesse uma ressalva sequer. 

Raquel se lembrava com carinho do dia em que, durante uma das aulas de preparação, ele colocara na frente da menina todas as opções de quartos temáticos e, especialmente, o sorriso no rosto dele quando Paula escolhera _ precisamente _ o quarto que ele favorecia - naquela mesma noite, _ Lisboa _ fizera questão de implicar com o _ Professo _r devido a sua clara preferência por um quarto tão específico, rendo rebatida com diversos argumentos sobre como eles deviam estar orgulhosos de Paula ser uma criança tão inteligente com gostos tão bons. 

A porta do quarto era igual às demais no corredor, e à primeira vista, não traía o que estava ali dentro. Mas se Raquel se lembrava bem dos dois longos dias que passara num carro com Sérgio e Paula, ela sabia muito bem o que esperar. A sua frente, Paula foi a primeira a entrar no quarto, correndo porta adentro assim que Sérgio bateu o cartão magnético, murmurando algo sobre como em algumas outras Disneys do mundo as portas tem dois olhos mágicos, um na altura normal e um na altura de uma criança, e que queria entender os motivos culturais que os levaram a não fazer isso em Tokyo.

Ren seguiu Paula, assim como Sérgio e Raquel, e deixou as malas em um canto próximo ao armário, silenciosamente, enquanto os outros três absorviam a quantidade insana de decorações e detalhes inspirados no filme Alice no País das Maravilhas que os cercavam. Se a ideia era imergi-los no País das Maravilhas, a Disney havia conseguido. Era absolutamente incrível. 

\- _ Arigatou gozaimasu. _\- Paula disse, com um sorriso, e Ren se despediu e deixou o quarto. Ela havia aprendido com Sérgio que gorjetas, apesar de comuns na Europa e Estados Unidos, eram mal vistas no Japão e proibidas na Disneyland Tokyo, e que devia guardar seus Ienes recém trocados para para gastar em outras coisas. 

Assim que estavam sozinhos no quarto, no entanto, Paula se jogou de maneira _ bastante _dramática em uma das duas camas de casal, e fitou o teto, soltando um suspiro exagerado. 

\- Eu nem acredito! - ela comentou, relaxada. - Achei que a gente nunca ia chegar, eu só quero dormir. 

\- Não, senhora! - Raquel negou com o dedo e apontou pro banheiro. - Banho primeiro. 

\- Não, mãe, eu to cansada! A gente ficou eras naquele carro!

\- Por isso mesmo! - Raquel cruzou os braços. - Banho, serviço de quarto, e _ aí sim _ a senhorita pode dormir o quanto quiser nesses lençóis temáticos de que você fez tanta questão. 

Paula olhou na direção de Sérgio, os olhos implorando, e ele balbuciou alguma coisa na direção de Raquel, que somente negou com a cabeça. - Nem pensem nisso, não vão conseguir se unir contra mim hoje. _ Valentina _ , pro banho, _ agora _. - Paula ignorou e se virou pro outro lado. 

\- _ Hanói… _ \- Sérgio chamou, inseguro, mordendo o lábio. Eles haviam combinado não utilizar os nomes reais em _ nenhuma ocasião _, mas os codinomes não eram um problema. - Ouça a sua mãe, tenho certeza que você vai se sentir muito melhor e… Você sabia, hm, que o kit de banheiro também é temático? - ele tentou, e ela se virou na direção deles, parecendo muito mais tentada a obedecer. 

\- Ah, que saco! - ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e bufou, levantando-se da cama. - Não vão me deixar em paz mesmo né. Tá bom, to indo, antes que você. - ela apontou para a mãe. - Peça pra você - e para Sérgio. - me carregar a força. 

\- Eu faria, sem pudor algum, ainda bem que sabe. 

\- Eu sei, mas também sei que _ ele _ não faria isso comigo, e ia ficar olhando de uma pra outra sem saber o que fazer. - Paula cerrou os olhos e cruzou os braços. A _ expressão _no rosto de Sérgio dizia tudo. - Mas eu vou, só pra vocês pararem de me encher… E pelo shampoo da Alice. - ela deu de ombros, e sumiu pela porta do banheiro. O som do trinco quase os fez rir. 

\- Pelo shampoo da Alice… - Raquel suspirou e sentou-se no pequeno sofá. - Eu perdi completamente qualquer tipo de credibilidade que eu tinha com ela. 

\- Ela só está numa idade difícil. - Sérgio sentou-se ao lado dela, que naturalmente colocou as pernas sobre o colo dele. Num gesto tão natural quanto, Sérgio apoiou as mãos nas pernas dela, acariciando por cima da calça quase sem perceber o que estava fazendo. 

\- E desde quando você se tornou um _ expert _?

\- Desde que ela começou a explodir com qualquer coisa, e querer mandar em si mesma, e querer ser tão adulta quanto nós dois. - ele listou, em tom de brincadeira. - Ou mais. 

\- Definitivamente _ mais _ . - Raquel suspirou e relaxou no sofá. - Mas.. A verdade é que eu estou feliz com ela sabendo… Por mais que isso tenha aumentado o atrevimento da dona _ Hanói _, - Sérgio riu. - mentir pra ela era mais difícil do que parecia e a maneira como ela lidou com tudo…

\- ‘Orgulho’ é a palavra que você está procurando. E com razão. - ele sorriu e se inclinou para a frente, buscando os lábios dela por uma fração de segundo. - Você criou uma menina muito esperta. 

Raquel tocou o rosto dele com carinho, e negou com a cabeça. - _ Nós _ criamos… ou _ estamos _ criando. - ela o beijou de volta, com calma dessa vez, demorando mais e saboreando a sensação de que nenhum deles parecia ser capaz de enjoar, ainda que com a mesma delicadeza dele segundos antes. Ambos estavam tão exaustos quanto Paula, mas felizes de finalmente estarem ali, a poucas horas de seu objetivo, ainda que o caminho até ali tivesse sido _ insano _.

**MIYAZAKI - 48H ANTES DA HORA ZERO**

\- E vê se não sai por aí se enfiando em tempestades, quando eu não estiver olhando. - foi como Paula decidiu se despedir de Belgrado, cruzando os braços e batendo os pés. Ela _ jamais _ o deixaria esquecer daquilo, por mais que ele estivesse melhor do que todos eles juntos. 

\- Uma aguinha daquelas, Hanói? - ele zombou, deixando-a ainda mais irritada. - Precisa de _ muito _ mais pra me derrubar. 

\- Promete. - a menina bateu o pé, e todos os adultos se forçaram a não dar risada frente à inocência e teimosia infantis que ela ainda carregava. - _ Belgrado. _\- ele se ajoelhou para ficar na altura dela, que lhe estendeu a mão. 

\- Prometo. - ele apertou a mão de Paula, e bateu uma continência logo em seguida, arrancando as risadas que todos estavam segurando. - Vai lá e mostra praqueles personagens todos quem manda. - Belgrado fingiu dar um soco no ombro de Paula, que retribuiu com um de verdade. - Até a volta, _ srta Hanói _. 

\- _ Sayonara _, sr. Belgrado. - eles se encontrariam novamente dez dias depois, quando precisassem retornar para Palawan, fazendo um caminho um pouco diferente, em outra cidade japonesa, a quilômetros dali. Outros barcos, outros portos, tentando passar o mais despercebidos possível. Como todos os planos de Sérgio, todos os míseros detalhes haviam sido levados em consideração. 

O carro alugado já os esperava em uma das ruas laterais, conforme combinado com os contados dos Sérvios, quando desembarcaram _ disfarçadamente _ do cargueiro, um modelo comum até demais, do mais alugado na agência, com um gps em inglês, que os levaria até a Disney. Um modelo igual de outra cor estava estacionado ao lado, e era o carro que levaria Belgrado e os outros para seus destinos, onde aguardariam o retorno do Professor e de sua família. 

\- Eu ainda acho que eles deviam ir pra Disney com a gente. - Paula comentou, colocando o cinto, enquanto Raquel ajustava os retrovisores. Sérgio até _ sugerira _que iria dirigir, mas a forma incisiva como ela desde o começo definira que ia dirigir a maior parte do tempo, e que ele só assumiria quando ela se cansasse, o deixou sem outras opções. 

\- _ Cariño _, eu realmente não acho que eles se divertiriam na Disney. - Raquel deixou-se rir, e Paula a olhou chocada pelo retrovisor. 

\- E posso saber o motivo? - a garota questionou, negando com a cabeça. - Só porque eles são grandes e sérios? Pois eu garanto que eles iam amar! Da próxima vez, chamamos eles. 

\- Próxima vez? - Raquel levantou as sobrancelhas na direção da filha, dando a partida no carro, seguindo o caminho que haviam escolhido no GPS. O mais curto, que incluía um passeio de balsa. Raquel não se lembrava da filha ter andado de balsa na vida, e por isso escolhera aquele caminho específico. - Vamos terminar essa primeiro, ok? E eles vão fazer um tour pelo Japão, conhecer várias cidade, te garanto que vão se divertir muito enquanto nos esperam. 

\- E, além disso, - Sérgio interveio. - conosco na Disney eles se sentiriam… Com _ deveres _. Como se estivessem trabalhando. Talvez outro dia eles vão fazer o passeio, sem sentir que precisam nos proteger. 

\- Falando nisso… - Paula se inclinou para o lado para ver Sérgio melhor. - Vamos ficar com _ zero _ seguranças no parque? 

\- Isso, srta Hanói... - ele se virou para trás, e tocou a ponta do nariz de Paula, que rolou os olhos, mesmo que não conseguisse deixar de sorrir. Raquel sentia a mesma incapacidade, por mais que seus olhos estivessem na estrada a frente. - É o que todos queremos saber. Talvez sim, talvez não… - ele deu de ombros. 

\- Muito engraçado, até parece que _ você _não sabe algo. - Paula mostrou a língua para ele, que ameaçou fazer cócegas, ganhando um tapa no ombro de Raquel. 

\- Menos, vocês dois! Eu ainda to dirigindo! - Paula e Sérgio obedientemente voltaram a se sentar corretamente. - E ela tá certa, você nunca deixaria algo assim sem ser decidido antes. 

\- Mas eu não posso ter uma única surpresinha para vocês? - ele perguntou, exasperado, e cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. 

\- Nope. 

\- De jeito nenhum. E você não nos passou nenhum plano de evacuação. - Raquel apontou. - O que é _ muito _ estranho. 

\- Ok, vamos então para _ mais uma aula _ . - Sérgio ajustou sua postura, sob olhar atento das duas. - A última de nosso _ curso _. - puxando o tablet sem internet que Paula usara no navio, ele abriu arquivo com senha e um sorriso que o traiu, e não levou muito tempo para que elas percebessem o que estava acontecendo. 

\- Você… - Paula deu um gritinho e pulou no banco de trás. - Planejou dar essa aula no carro! 

\- É óbvio que planejou… 

\- Bom, nós vamos passar _ sete _ horas nesse carro hoje, e seis amanhã. - Sérgio se defendeu. - Temos tempo o suficiente para revisar os planos dentro do parque e o plano de fuga. 

O sorriso que Raquel deu na direção de Sérgio não significou nada para Paula, que também não notou a forma como ele mudou de expressão, engoliu seco e respondeu com um olhar de reprovação. As memórias da última vez que eles haviam _ revisado um plano de fuga _ estavam extremamente _ vívidas _ na mente dos dois, e na história daquele mosteiro. Não que esse fosse um assunto para ser levantado na frente de Paula, é claro, mas o que ela não sabia não tinha como a ferir. Além do que, o fato que podiam brincar com aquilo depois do fiasco que _ aquele _ plano de fuga fora, era quase uma benção. 

\- Algum problema, _ cariño _ ? - Raquel provocou. - Não se dá muito bem trabalhando sob pressão? - ela levantou as sobrancelhas na direção dele, que parou de respirar com a referência. - São apenas duas mulheres que você adora fazendo umas perguntas, pense que podia ser _ muito _ pior. 

\- É claro… - ele concordou. - Nada demais, já estive em situações muito mais desconfortáveis. 

\- E bem mais confortáveis. - ela piscou, e ele deixou-se rir, percebendo que Paula apenas os observava metade confusa, metade irritada com a _ conversa paralela _. 

\- De um jeito ou de outro: vamos ao Plano Irmão Urso.

\- Irmão Urso? - Raquel questionou em tom de provocação, olhando para o lado. 

  
  


Sérgio passou uma hora e trinta e sete minutos explicando para as duas como o plano de fuga funcionaria - e aguentando as provocações de Paula sobre como o “Plano Irmão Urso” deveria ser o plano de locomoção deles, já que o filme era sobre _ jornadas _ . Sérgio, por sua vez, rebatera as críticas da menina com a mesma intensidade, alegando que o filme era sobre pessoas _ ajudando outras _ em suas jornadas e, portanto, muito alinhado com o plano de segurança e de fuga deles, já que precisariam contar com ajuda externa. 

\- Chega! - Raquel, em algum momento bateu no volante, parando a incessante discussão dos dois. - Parem de discutir. O Professor disse que é Irmão Urso, então _ assim será _. - ela olhou pelo retrovisor a tempo de assistir Paula rolar os olhos. - E você, Professor, francamente… discutindo com uma menina de dez anos sobre um filme da Disney. 

\- Hanói tem idade o suficiente para discutir interpretações de filmes, Lisboa. - ele devolveu, e Paula sorriu no banco de trás. - Estamos apenas dando nossos pontos de vista. 

\- Isso aí! - a menina concordou lá de trás, e a mãe rolou os olhos. - Meninas de dez anos podem sim dar opinião e foi você que me ensinou isso. 

\- Então dê sua opinião mais baixo, srta. Espertinha. - Raquel olhou pelo retrovisor, mandando um olhar ameaçador na direção da filha, que não pareceu estremecer. - Ou então, melhor: reassistam o filme quando chegarmos ao hotel, e daí vocês discutem mais. - as expressões nos rostos dos dois disseram tudo. - Deve ter pra alugar ou em algum streaming, sei lá. 

\- Aah eu quero! - Paula anunciou, batendo palmas. - Podemos, tio Sérgio? Digo… professor… digo… Por favor!

\- Podemos. - ele suspirou, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, enquanto Paula comemorava no banco de trás. - Assim que chegarmos. 

\- Falta muito? - ela perguntou, inocentemente.

\- Algumas horas, cariño… - Raquel respondeu, com um sorriso triste. - Mas logo faremos nossa primeira parada. 

\- Ok…. - Paula ficou quieta alguns segundos. - E agora? - Sérgio começava a perceber o que ela estava fazendo, e a _ clara _ referência ao filme que discutiam segundos antes. 

\- Filha, não estamos nem um pouco mais perto. 

\- E agora? - O sorriso no rosto de Paula já entregava suas intenções. 

\- Paula. 

\- Ok, então eu vou cantar! _ Que sepa el mundo que en marcha estoy, _ \- Sérgio sorriu ao ouvir a menina começar as primeiras notas da música que o urso do filme canta em uma situação igualzinha. - _ con mucho que ver y vivir… _Vamo, tio Sérgio, garanto que com todo esse estudo para nomear o plano você sabe.

\- Eu… bem… _ Con cielos azules… _ ? - ele ficou vermelho, duplamente vermelho quando Raquel arregalou os olhos.

\- _ Andando voy _. - Paula completou, rindo, enquanto a mãe encarava a estrada em choque, com o queixo caído. 

\- O quê? Essas músicas_ grudam _. Você já assistiu filmes da Disney na sua vida? 

\- Cariño, - ela deixou-se rir, e virou-se rapidamente na direção de Sérgio. - quantos filmes da Disney você assistiu nessa _ preparação _da viagem?

\- Er… - ele lambeu os lábios. - Os principais… Apenas o clássicos animados anuais...? 

\- _ Todos eles _ ? Desde os anos 40? _ Mi amor _, são dezenas de filmes. 

\- Cinquenta e sete. - Raquel quase freou o carro. - Mas eu devo ter visto uns trinta só… Os outros, bem, tinha assistido quando criança. - Raquel soltou um som de surpresa, e ele levantou as mãos. - Eu era uma criança doente! Ficava o dia todo no hospital, eu vi todos os tipos de filme, desde clássicos do cinema, até… Disney. 

\- E eu achando que era só xadrez e origami. 

\- Isso também. Mas por que decidiu ver os outros agora? 

\- Para me preparar! Eu precisava saber tudo, entender o parque, as atrações. - ele estava ficando ainda mais vermelho, e Raquel não conseguia parar de rir. 

\- E dar nomes aos planos… - ele rolou os olhos e cobriu o rosto com a mão, a falta dos óculos para arrumar evidente. - Você é adorável. 

\- E você _ impossível _. - ele murmurou, olhando para o lado de fora. - O meu conhecimento fará diferença quando estivermos no parque. 

\- Tenho certeza. - um silêncio se instalou no carro, e eles perceberam que Paula tinha parado de cantar em meio à conversa deles, e os observava muito interessada.

\- Essa é a hora em que eu conto pro tio Sérgio que você chora toda vez que assiste O Rei Leão? - Raquel abriu os lábios para protestar, mas Sérgio já havia se virado na direção de Paula muito interessado. - E Frozen! - ela continuou contando. - Sabe a música delas construindo o boneco de neve? _ Todinha _. 

\- Inspectora, inspectora… 

\- Vocês estavam mais divertidos cantando!

\- Então eu volto a cantar! E eu também sei em Inglês! _ Tell everybody I’m on my way… _ \- Paula começou, e Raquel decidiu aceitar aquela derrota. Era melhor a música do que a inquisição, e ela precisava prestar atenção na estrada, por mais perfeita que aquela estrada japonesa pudesse ser.

A balsa foi a próxima distração no roteiro. A expressão no rosto de Paula ao vê-los subir com o carro e tudo no enorme barco faria uma pessoa acreditar que aquela não era a mesma garota que era criada por dois dos maiores assaltantes do mundo, e que tinha vindo de Palawan via _ navio cargueiro _. 

\- E como não afunda? Tá _ cheio de carros _! - ela comentou, quando a balsa começou a se mover. 

Os dois adultos riram e Sérgio começou a dar uma verdadeira aula sobre balsas, fazendo Raquel se perguntar quanto tempo livre ele realmente tivera na vida para aprender tantas coisas de assuntos tão distintos. 

Durante grande parte da longa travessia de 2h45, ela o observou tirar todas as dúvidas de Paula, e o amou ainda mais por isso. Por ser esse estudioso de tudo, _ incluindo filmes infantis pelo jeito _ , e por sua vontade de dividir todo esse conhecimento. Paula crescia cada vez mais para ser um mini dicionário como o padrasto, e ela não podia se sentir mais feliz, principalmente em perceber como a menina _ adorava _ e se _ interessava _ por tudo que ele explicava, até que o balanço da balsa e o cansaço tomaram conta dela, que dormiu. 

\- Ela parece mais… Interessada em aprender, ultimamente. - Raquel sussurrou, assim que tomaram a estrada novamente. - Mais aberta…

\- Você diz desde…?

\- Desde que ela soube sobre, bem, tudo… 

\- Bom, eu imagino que nós dois nos tornamos mais interessantes na visão dela. - Sérgio deu de ombros, e Raquel fez uma careta. - O quê? É natural, Raquel! Nós éramos… Adultos normais, e agora somos criminosos procurados que viraram um governo de ponta cabeça duas vezes. 

\- Uma vez e meia no meu caso, - Raquel apontou, e Sérgio deixou-se rir. - ou uma vez e um quarto…? - ele riu mais. - Algo assim… Mas, nós _ sempre _fomos essas pessoas.

\- E fazíamos de tudo pra ela não saber, nem enxergar. 

\- E agora viramos os pais heróis dela? - a palavra ‘pais’ não passou despercebida por Sérgio, causando um pequeno sorriso que também não passou despercebido por Raquel. 

\- Algo assim, mas roubando bancos. - ele respondeu, segurando a mão livre da mulher, que sorria na direção da estrada. - Quer trocar? A direção… 

\- Não, eu estou bem… A balsa foi um bom descanso. E logo estaremos no hotel. - Sérgio beijou o dorso da mão dela, e assentiu. 

Quase duas horas depois, eles estavam na cidade onde passariam a noite: Shikokuchuo. O GPS os levou diretamente ao hotel que haviam planejado: o primeiro no caminho. Ao descerem do carro, Raquel nem mesmo precisou sinalizar para que Sérgio tirasse Paula do banco de trás, e deixou-se apenas observar como ele o fez com cuidado, sem acordar a menina, que estava tão adormecida que nem mesmo agarrou seus braços nele. 

O quarto tinha uma cama de casal e uma de solteiro, onde Paula fora imediatamente colocada, já que os dois estavam com pena de acordá-la. Qualquer ideia que eles tivessem tido, horas e horas antes, sobre filmes a serem assistidos teriam de ser adiados para uma ocasião melhor. 

**TOKYO DISNEYLAND - ONZE HORAS ANTES DA HORA ZERO**

Quando Paula saiu do banho, encontrou Raquel e Sérgio aninhados no sofá, e soltou um risinho que os fez pular. Negando com a cabeça e parecendo muito adulta de roupão e com o cabelo enrolado em uma toalha, ela andou na direção deles que, apesar de estarem apenas entrelaçados e sem fazer nada, pareciam _ muito _culpados. 

\- Será que eu não posso deixar vocês _ dois segundos _sozinhos e já começam a se agarrar? - a menina provocou e Raquel tirou as pernas do colo de Sérgio. - Sabe, ninguém merece. A sorte de vocês é que esse chuveiro é ótimo e eu to muito relaxada, porque o shampoo da Alice tem um cheiro ótimo. 

\- Faço ideia… 

\- E no banho eu lembrei de uma coisa: vocês dois me devem um filme. E eu _ garanto _ que na TV da Disneylândia tem todos os filmes da Disney, incluindo Irmão Urso! E já que só vamos pro parque amanhã de manhã… 

\- Não era você quem queria se jogar na cama e dormir? - Raquel se levantou e cruzou os braços. 

\- Sim… Mas daí eu lembrei e… Ah, _ mamá _, por favor… - ela juntou as duas mãos implorando. - Um filme não mata ninguém, dai eu juro que durmo. 

\- Bom, não fui _ eu _quem prometi ver filme com você… 

\- Por favor, Tio S… Hm… Prof… hm… - ela balbuciou sem saber muito bem como chamá-lo ali, ou como _ Valentina _ o chamaria. - _ Papá? _ \- ela mordeu o lábio e tensionou os ombros.

Sérgio se controlou para não sorrir. Era Valentina chamando Fernando, claro. Eles haviam prometido manter os disfarces, para caso alguém pudesse ouvir, e era apenas aquilo. Aquela palavra não significava nada, e a tensão de Paula apenas provava isso, ela estava querendo acertar o plano. Raquel a seu lado, parecia ter esquecido como respirar, também sem motivo algum. Eram apenas Valentina e Fernando. 

\- É claro, _ cariño _ . Podemos ver após o jantar e - de repente, Paula havia se jogado pra cima dele em um abraço, agradecendo com vários ‘Gracias’ atropelados. Ela _ realmente _ queria ver aquele filme. Abraçando-a de volta, Sérgio chegou a duas conclusões: o tal shampoo da Alice era muito cheiroso de verdade, e ele estava cada vez mais incapaz de dizer não àquela menina. Tanto quanto ou _ mais incapaz _ do que era de dizer não à mulher que os encarava com adoração. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os últimos dois foram capítulos bem tensos então a gente compensa com um açucarado hahahah 
> 
> Comentários são maravilhosos e sempre bem vindos! <3


	6. Be Our Guest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pessoas lindas, minhas desculpas pela demora! 
> 
> A boa notícia é que pra compensar eu vou atualizar duas vezes essa semana <3 
> 
> Mais uma vez, eu não canso de falar, muito obrigada pelos comentários e carinho e espero que gostem! Vocês são demais!

> Be our guest
> 
> Be our guest
> 
> Put our service to the test
> 
> Tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie
> 
> And we provide the rest

  
  


**T** **OKYO DISNEYLAND - NOVE HORAS ANTES DA HORA ZERO**

Eles haviam construído um forte no meio do quarto de hotel. Os mais diversos tipos de almofadas e travesseiros tomavam conta do espaço entre as duas camas de casal, junto com os edredons temáticos, formando um esconderijo muito confortável para os três, enquanto assistiam “Irmão Urso”, conforme prometido a Paula. 

Eles haviam pedido o serviço de quarto, em vez de ir jantar, e comeram assistindo o filme. Em algum lugar do quarto, os pratos foram esquecidos, enquanto Paula se aconchegava entre os dois adultos no forte improvisado. O filme era a última de suas preocupações, com o cansaço imenso de dois dias de viagem de carro tomando conta de seu pequeno corpo. 

Tanto Raquel quanto Sérgio silenciosamente faziam apostas de quanto tempo ela levaria até dormir, mas a garota era mais teimosa e orgulhosa do que eles pensavam, e aguentou quase até o final do filme. A forma como ela abraçava um dos travesseiros já enchia a mente de Sérgio de idéias sobre quais presentes queria dar a ela. A maneira como a menina o aceitara em sua vida, e lhe dava um carinho que ele nem sabia se merecia, fazia com que ele quisesse mais e mais mimá-la - mesmo com as broncas de Raquel. 

Paula era uma boa menina. Com boas notas e um comportamento bom, apesar do esperado da idade, mas nunca passando das respostas espertinhas que, bem no fundo, os fazia morrer de orgulho. Ela seria uma grande mulher, algum dia, mas por enquanto era só uma criança, que merecia proteção e carinho. Eles sabiam que eram muito sortudos pela forma como ela aceitara tudo, e jamais deixariam de agradecer a fosse qual fosse a força que lhes abençoara. 

\- E Morfeu venceu a batalha… - Sérgio sussurrou na direção de Raquel, acenando com a cabeça na direção de Paula, que dormia abraçada ao travesseiro. 

\- Finalmente… - ela confessou, soando cansada. - Eu estava com medo dela querer ver outro e… - ela rolou os olhos e Sérgio riu baixinho. - Teremos um dia _ muito _ longo amanhã. 

\- E muito divertido. - ele apontou, e Raquel assentiu com um sorriso. - Como vocês duas merecem. 

\- E você também, _ professor _. Hora de aproveitar a vida, lembra? - ela piscou e começou a se levantar, movendo-se para pegar Paula no colo, até sentir as mãos de Sérgio em seus braços, parando-a.

\- Deixa que eu faço isso. - ele sussurrou, pegando Paula no colo com uma facilidade que Raquel quase invejou. Ela precisava admitir que Paula ficava cada vez maior e mais pesada, e por mais que amasse carregá-la como um bebê, o dia em que ela não mais conseguiria ficava cada vez mais próximo. Sérgio, com todo aquele boxe, não teria esse problema tão cedo. Não que ela fosse fraca, mas aquela criança estava ficando enorme. 

\- Gracias, _ cariño _. Ela está crescendo tanto… - ela comentou, observando-o colocar Paula delicadamente na cama temática, puxando os cobertores de cartas de copas por cima dela, mas não sem antes remover as pantufas da Minnie que ela usava. - Daqui a pouco está do meu tamanho. - uma certa nostalgia tomou conta da voz de Raquel, que sentou-se na cama que seria dela e de Sérgio. 

\- Sim… - ele começou a responder enquanto terminava de arrumar Paula na cama. Raquel não deixou de notar o beijo que ele depositou na testa da menina, nem muito menos o ‘dulces sueños’ que ele sussurrou. Quase como se percebesse que era observado, ele se virou na direção da mulher, rindo envergonhado. A reação dele só fazia a coisa toda ainda mais adorável. - E eu tenho certeza, - ele continuou, se ajoelhando na frente de Raquel, que abriu os joelhos para acomodá-lo melhor. - que ela será tão linda quanto você. 

A maneira como ele roçou o nariz no dela era pra ter sido _ fofa _ , ela sabia, mas as mãos dele apertando suas coxas lhe distraíam muito mais do que Raquel gostaria de admitir. E Sérgio _ claramente _ percebia, pois continuava com as leves carícias, enquanto sorria inocente na direção de Raquel. Encostando a testa na de Sérgio, ela deixou-se levar, sorrindo e deslizando suas mãos por seu rosto, de pele levemente áspera pela barba que voltava insistentemente a crescer, chegando à contrastantemente macia pele do pescoço do homem, sentindo a respiração dele se alterar ao passar por pontos específicos que, depois de tanto tempo, ela conhecia tão bem. 

Os lábios deles se tocaram apenas quando as mãos de Sérgio subiram mais, brincando com a barra da camiseta do pijama de Raquel, e todos os alertas do cérebro da mulher dispararam. Ainda que os lábios dele fossem macios nos seus, intoxicando-a com com seu gosto com a mesma intensidade que seu perfume enchia seus pulmões e a fazia esquecer do que estava fazendo, uma parte dela ainda sabia que eles precisavam parar. As mãos dele, desenhando formas preguiçosas diretamente em sua pele e deixando um rastro de fogo para marcar os desenhos, faziam-na quase querer não se importar.

\- Eu sei. - ele sussurrou, entre beijos, quase como se pudesse ler a mente dela. - A _ niña _ está dormindo bem ali, - os beijos dele brincaram pelo maxilar dela, descendo pelo pescoço. - eu estou apenas apreciando a obra de arte à minha frente.

\- Pensei que não pudéssemos tocar em obras de arte. - ela devolveu, modendo o lábio para suprimir um gemido quando ele mordeu uma região especialmente sensível de seu pescoço. 

\- Mas essa é beleza. - ele se afastou, conseguindo ainda ver a expressão de desaprovação no rosto dela. - Em geral, não se pode… - as mãos dele desceram lentamente do local onde estavam, já nas costelas de Raquel, até a barra da camiseta mais uma vez. - Mas eu sou sortudo o suficiente para poder. 

Raquel sorriu de volta para ele, puxando-o pelo pijama para mais um silencioso beijo, menos sensual que o outro desta vez, ainda que tivesse terminado com os dois deitados na cama, trocando beijos e carícias simples, que eles sabiam que não podiam escalar além daquilo. Não que eles se importassem. Afinal, eles teriam _ todo _o tempo do mundo em outras ocasiões. Eles eram um do outro, haviam superado todas as tribulações que foram jogadas no colo deles, e agora tinham apenas que aproveitar. Um ao outro e a familia que haviam criado. 

Aninhada nos braços de Sérgio, sentindo o coração dele bater e sua respiração tranquila, Raquel sentia os primeiros sinais do sono tomando conta de seu corpo. Sempre era assim, por mais agitada que ela estivesse, o toque dele a acalmava, deixava-a relaxar de uma maneira que ela nem pensava possível. 

\- Você devia dormir… - ele sussurou contra os cabelos claros de Raquel, que sorriu e fechou os olhos, assentindo em resposta. 

\- Você também. 

\- Eu sei… 

\- Obrigada de novo, por tudo isso… - Raquel se apoiou no peito de Sérgio e levantou a cabeça um pouco, para olhá-los nos olhos. - Sei que não é fácil, e possivelmente perigoso. 

\- Nossas vidas são perigosas. - ele acariciou o rosto dela em resposta. - Sempre serão. Também temos o direito de ser felizes. E a Hanói mais ainda. - os olhos dele viajaram pelo quarto na direção da adormecida Paula. - Ela não tem culpa de nada, não devia ser privada de ser criança pelos nossos problemas. Então, pode ter custado uma pequena fortuna, e precisar de uma estrutura quase tão grande quanto um atraco…

\- Exagerado. - ela bateu no peito dele, que a repreendeu na hora fazendo sinal de silêncio. 

\- Como eu estava dizendo: eu tenho certeza que a felicidade dela nesses dias vai fazer valer a pena. 

\- Com certeza. - Raquel se aninhou de novo, e beijou carinhosamente o peito dele por cima do pijama. - _ Te quiero _. - ela conseguia quase ver a maneira como ele sorriu e afundou o rosto nos cabelos de Raquel. 

\- Eu também. - a voz dele quase saiu suave e tranquila. - A vocês duas. - ela sabia. 

Eles acordaram do sono pesado e tranquilo num enorme susto. Precisamente às seis e cinco da manhã, uma elétrica Paula pulou na cama deles, bem cima do casal que ainda estava entrelaçado. Naquele dia, o parque abria às 9h, e aquilo era um tremendo exagero. Três horas era tempo demais. 

\- _ Cariño _, ainda é muito cedo. - Raquel resmungou, enquanto a menina puxava as cobertas para longe deles. 

\- Não é nada! Precisamos nos arrumar, e nos planejar, e tomar café da manhã! Com panquecas do Mickey! - Paula respondeu, pulando mais na cama. - Vamos! 

Sérgio, por sua vez, já estava sentado na cama, rindo da animação da menina, enquanto Raquel escondia o rosto nos travesseiros. Uma parte dele queria ajudar Paula a acordar a mãe, enquanto a outra sabia muito bem que ela não precisava uma arma para machucá-lo, se quisesse. 

\- Mais meia hora, princesa. - Raquel tentou de novo. - E então fazemos tudo isso, eu prometo. 

\- E o que eu faço nesse meio tempo? - Paula caiu dramaticamente sentada na cama, olhando para Sérgio com uma expressão triste. E, então, ele teve uma ideia que unia as duas possibilidades. 

Rapidamente, ele se lançou para a frente na direção de Paula, que não conseguiu escapar antes de ser agarrada pela cintura e, depois de algumas cosquinhas bem localizadas, imobilizada o suficiente para ser trazida para deitar entre os dois. Ela até tentou resmungar, mas uma muito mais acordada e sorridente Raquel ajudou Sérgio a imobilizar a menina entre eles, antes de voltar a fechar os olhos. 

\- A Srta. aproveita e descansa mais um pouco, - Sérgio disse, finalmente, vendo-a rolar os olhos. - pois teremos um dia longo. Meia hora pra sua mãe não ficar mau humorada e, então, todas as panquecas que quiser. 

Raquel acertou um travesseiro em Sérgio, mesmo sem olhar, e resmungou qualquer coisa sobre ele ser muito engraçadinho, recebendo uma maravilhosa resposta em forma de gargalhada de Paula, que durou poucos segundos antes dela se contentar e fechar os olhos, pronta para voltar a dormir com eles.

As panquecas _ realmente _ eram a cabeça do Mickey. E Paula não podia estar mais animada. Tão elétrica que ela trombou em umas cinco ou seis pessoas no restaurante do hotel, enquanto eles saíam para ir _ finalmente _ em direção do parque. 

A Disneylândia de Tokyo tinha uma linha de monotrilho que ligava os pontos principais do parque. Eles não precisavam pegar o monotrilho naquele dia, porque o Hotel ficava literalmente na frente da entrada do parque principal da Disneyland Tokyo, mas quando fossem ao DisneySea, o monotrilho seria necessário. Isso não impediu Paula de prestar atenção e se impressionar quando o vagão passou por cima da cabeça deles.

\- As janelas também são a cabeça do Mickey! - Paula apontou.

\- Sim, _ cariño _, e as argolas de segurar também. - Raquel respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto eles cruzavam a rua na direção da fila. - E os bancos são coloridos. Você vai ver, mas só depois de amanhã.

\- _ Valentina _ , você sabia que o trem faz todo o percurso em _ treze minutos _? - ele perguntou, arrancando um sorriso da menina, que negou com a cabeça. 

\- Então vamos levar só treze minutos até o DisneySea, _ papá _ ? - ela perguntou, boquiaberta, e ele sorriu mais ainda, dizendo para si mesmo que era pela curiosidade dela e, _ jamais _, porque gostava de ouvi-la chamando-o assim. 

\- Não, _mi_ _cielito_. - as duas Murillo o encararam com um sorriso surpresa pela forma como chamou Paula. - Vamos levar três minutos.

\- Três? - Paula cobriu a boca com as mãos. - Duvido! É impossível.

\- Sim, três. Treze é o caminho entre todos os parques e hotéis! Podemos apostar, se quiser.

\- Um sanduíche de biscoito e sorvete! 

\- Fechado. - ele se abaixou e beijou a mão de Paula, que só riu. - Mas é você que vai ter que me pagar um, porque eu vou ganhar.

Quando ela viu a fila se aproximando, Paula deu uma mão para cada um dos adultos, e os arrastou na direção do portão, mais uma vez quase atropelando várias pessoas no caminho. 

**TOKYO DISNEYLAND - HORA ZERO**

Quando eles _ finalmente _ chegaram ao final da fila e apresentaram as Magic Bands para entrar no parque, os três prenderam a respiração. 

Assim que eles entraram, a primeira coisa que viram foi o World Bazaar. Parecia uma pequena cidade antiga, com várias lojas e restaurantes pequenos, coberta por uma linda redoma de vidro que emoldurava ao fundo o famoso castelo da Cinderela

\- Geralmente, os World Bazaars são estações de trem, mas como o clima no Japão é um pouco imprevisível, fizeram essa coberta de vidro para proteger. - Sérgio explicou.

\- Eu acho que deixou mais lindo. - Paula respondeu, olhando novamente para a armação de estilo antigo e pro Castelo ao fundo. - Depois você tira foto? - apesar de todos terem celulares falsos, todos estavam nas mãos de Raquel. Por segurança. 

\- Espera! - Sérgio interrompeu Raquel. - Vocês duas: fiquem aqui um minuto. Não se movam. 

Sérgio saiu de perto das duas sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, e sumiu na outra direção do World Bazaar, deixando as duas Murillo confusas e irritadas. O que diabos? Elas aproveitaram o tempo para olhar ao redor e ver os tipos de lojinhas que eles tinham, e fazer planos para mais tarde. Dez minutos depois, Sérgio voltou com o que parecia ser um balde de pipoca em formato de Dumbo, que tinha uma alça e estava pendurado em seu ombro, e com uma sacola escrito “Camera Center”. Raquel teve que morder os lábios para não rir. Aquele homem impossível. 

\- Eu estava devendo pipoca a alguém. - ele explicou, tirando o balde de pipoca do ombro e entregando à Paula, que também usou a alça para pendurar no ombro. - A do carrinho aqui perto tem gosto de mel, - ela sorriu, ainda que confusa. - mas os outros carrinhos tem outros sabores e baldes temáticos diferentes também.

\- _ Gracias, papá _! 

\- E essa outra sacola? - Raquel cruzou os braços, e o viu corar imediatamente. 

\- Bom, eu pensei que, talvez… Essa viagem fosse importante demais para não ser propriamente registrada. - ele arrumou um óculos inexistente e bufou envergonhado. - E que a _ Valentina _ devia ter o direito de tirar as próprias fotos. Então, por razões de segurança, eu decidi que essa era a solução. 

De dentro da sacola, ele puxou uma caixa que continha uma câmera mini, do tipo que tira polaroids, e Paula imediatamente gritou em felicidade. Entregando o balde de pipoca para a mãe, ela praticamente arrancou a caixa das mãos de Sérgio e a abriu rapidamente, revelando uma câmera verde água pastel que combinava até demais com a roupa de Sully e os cabelos coloridos.

\- Eu não acredito! - ela pulou no lugar, pegando a fita de segurança que Sérgio havia comprado e pedido para o senhor da loja já instalar, e pendurando a câmera no pescoço. - _ Gracias, gracias! Eu prometo que vou cuidar! _\- ela abraçou a cintura de Sérgio, que acariciou os cabelos dela. 

\- Eu sei, _ cielito _. É uma menina muito cuidadosa. - ele ignorou o olhar repreensivo de Raquel, que apesar de tudo não conseguia parar de sorrir. - Testa a câmera! Você precisa olhar no buraco e esperar a foto sair por baixo. 

Paula se afastou dele só um pouco e fez um sinal para que ele se abaixasse, usando a camera de jeito errado e tirando uma _ selfie _, que saiu extremamente engraçada e mal centralizada. 

\- Ok, preciso aprender. 

\- Deixa eu guardar na bolsa. - Raquel pediu, estendendo a mão. Paula entregou feliz, e mirou a câmera na direção do Castelo emoldurado pelo vidro, enquanto a mãe observava ao longe, negando com a cabeça e sorrindo. - Você é impossível, e eu te amo por isso. 

\- O que eu posso fazer? - Sérgio respondeu, puxando-a pela cintura para um selinho rápido. - Quero que seja tudo perfeito, e é bem mais seguro que o celular. - ele sussurrou a última parte. 

\- E bem mais divertido. - Raquel sorriu, observando como a filha enfiava as fotos dentro do casaco para revelá-las. - Preciso comprar uma pasta pra guardar todas essas polaroids. Quantos filmes você comprou? Porque eu acho que ela já acabou com um. - definitivamente, ela estava no fim do primeiro, tirando fotos de tudo o que via. 

\- O suficiente, não se preocupe, _ mi amor _. Agora… para onde vamos primeiro?

\- Acho que é a senhorita Hanói que deve responder. - Raquel respondeu, comendo um pouco da pipoca que Paula havia _ definitivamente _esquecido. 

Quase que numa escolha óbvia, o primeiro brinquedo que Paula escolheu foi o do Monstros S.A. E ela fez um sucesso fora do normal na fila, com o moletom personalizado fazendo-a quase parecer parte do brinquedo. De dentro dos carrinhos, eles precisariam jogar a luz das lanternas no cenário, fazendo os personagens aparecerem. Paula iria com Raquel, e Sérgio sozinho, e Raquel informou que iam trocar a cada brinquedo, para que a mesma pessoa não estivesse sempre sozinha. 

\- Não é necessário, eu não me importo de ficar sozinho. - ele protestou.

\- Nem pensar! Vamos rotacionar. - Raquel respondeu, cruzando os braços, enquanto a fila andava. 

\- Não precisa… 

\- _ Papá, _ para de coisa, eu também quero ir com você. - Paula os cortou, rolando os olhos, e Sérgio ficou sem fala. - Desculpa, _ mamá _, é que ele viu todos os filmes. 

\- Nenhuma ofensa, _ cariño _. - Raquel sorriu na direção de Sérgio, que quase perdeu sua vez de subir no carrinho. 

Por mais simples que o conceito da atração pudesse parecer, os dois adultos se divertiram mais do que achavam que iam se divertir. O cenário, a música, os efeitos, era tudo tão contagiante que mesmo aqueles dois se sentiam com a idade de Paula mais uma vez. A menina, por sua vez, saiu do brinquedo com uma energia impossível, já listando todos os outros em que queria ir por ordem de prioridade. 

Era quase como se Paula realmente achasse que ia conseguir ir em _ todas _as atrações no mesmo dia. E, por mais que eles a informassem a todo momento que eles tinham vários dias para visitar tudo, ela estava animada demais para ouvir.

Somente depois do terceiro brinquedo, Paula decidiu que estava com sede e fome e se lembrou da pipoca, ganhando uma nova. Por alguns momentos, eles se sentaram num banco para comer pipoca - dessa vez com sabor molho de soja e manteiga - e tomar refrigerante, enquanto ela tirava mais fotos. Ao lado deles, algumas sacolas já se amontoavam, e eles tinham a certeza de que logo precisariam de um guarda-volumes para conseguirem ir aos brinquedos. 

\- Onde vamos almoçar?

\- Filha, você acabou de comer pipoca! - Raquel riu-se, e Paula cruzou os braços. 

\- Eu só quero me organizar na cabeça, mãe! 

\- Eu acho que devíamos comer as coxas de peru, elas são famosas… - Sérgio respondeu, enquanto organizava as polaroids por ordem cronológica. Na entrada, na frente do Monstros S.A, do Buzz Lightyear, da xícara da Alice, e agora ali. - E se vamos ter a experiência total, devemos ter a experiência clichê e clássica. 

\- Por mim… - Raquel sorriu, e Paula comemorou. 

\- Melhor dia! - os três riram. - E eu sei que vocês são idosos, mas chega de descansar, bora pra Space Mountain! - ela se levantou e puxou os dois pelas mãos.

\- E a srta gracinha lá tem altura pra isso? - Raquel jogou o peso pra trás, para que a filha não conseguisse puxá-la. 

\- Tenho! No guia diz cento e dois centímetros. Eu tenho mais do que isso! - ela se defendeu, e Raquel parou de provocar, deixando-se passar. - Viu? Eu pesquiso!

\- Ela está passando tempo demais com você. - Raquel disse na direção de Sérgio, que não mais estava prestando atenção nelas e, sim, num outro extremo da rua de paralelepídos, onde um homem por volta dos trinta anos estava sentado. - _ Cariño _? Algo errado? 

Sérgio sorriu na direção das duas e negou com a cabeça, buscando tranquilizá-las e manter o controle e disfarce. Quando ele olhou de novo, o homem mais novo havia acabado de desviar o olhar. Ele não tinha como ter certeza, e talvez estivesse paranóico, mas a maneira como a expressão do jovem mudou, poucos segundos depois, quando Raquel olhou na direção dele, dizia a Sérgio que seus maiores medos havia se tornado realidade logo no primeiro dia: _eles haviam sido reconhecidos_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, gente? Será que vão deixar nossa família linda em paz pra brincar de Disney? 
> 
> Obrigada por tudo, e logo to de volta!


	7. We'll be there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal! 
> 
> Acabou que a att dupla que eu prometi ainda não rolou... Perdoem, to com uns problemas de saúde na família (agora já ta tudo bem, ou pelo menos no caminho de ficar), e não consegui escrever o quanto queria... Mas não podia deixar de brincar de att de Natal, então aqui está! <3 
> 
> Espero que gostem!

> We'll be there
> 
> Through it all every year
> 
> As we been since days of old

  
  


**T** **OKYO DISNEYLAND - TRÊS HORAS APÓS A HORA ZERO**

\- _ Cariño _ , - Sérgio sorriu na direção de Raquel, fracamente tentando sinalizar suas intenções. - por que você e a Valentina não vão procurar onde eles vendem essas coxas de Peru para podermos almoçar? - Raquel franziu o cenho, levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando discretamente entre Sérgio e o outro homem. Ela deu um passo à frente e assentiu, forçando um sorriso compreensivo que era toda a confirmação que Sérgio precisava. _ Ela havia entendido _. - Eu vou tirar mais uma fotos… - olhando na direção de Paula, que encarava os adultos em clara confusão, ele estendeu a mão pedindo a máquina de polaroids, e a menina fechou a expressão.

\- Eu não quero me separar de você, _ papá _ . Vamos juntos! - Ela agarrou a cintura de Sérgio, que ficou sem reação por alguns segundos, até ouvi-la sussurrar “ _ O que tá acontecendo? _” contra sua camisa. Eles haviam passado da época em que podiam enganar Hanói, e apenas o pensamento lhe fez sorrir. 

Sérgio acariciou os cabelos da menina por um momento, abaixando-se para beijar o topo da cabeça dela, e responder quase silenciosamente. - Eu só preciso verificar se vamos precisar ver _ ‘Irmão Urso’ _ de novo. - a menção ao filme fez com que ela congelasse em seus braços, e Sérgio respirou aliviado ao perceber que ela era tão rápida quanto a mãe. 

\- Eu acho que _ talvez _ seja cedo demais para reassistir o filme, _ mi amor _ … - Raquel sussurrou, dando um beijo na bochecha dele para mascarar a frase. - Talvez você só esteja com ele muito na cabeça, mas de qualquer forma… - ela se afastou de Sérgio e pegou Paula pela mão. - Nos vemos no restaurante, _ mi amor _. 

\- Vê se não demora, _ papá _… - Paula tirou a câmera do pescoço e a colocou nas mãos dele, com um sorriso. - E vê se toma cuidado! - e, antes de ir com a mãe, ela fez um sinal com a cabeça para parecer que estava falando da câmera, quando tão obviamente não estava, o fazendo rir de orgulho.

Enquanto as duas se afastavam, Sérgio fingiu mexer nas sacolas de coisas que eles haviam comprado, mantendo os olhos na direção do homem que ainda o observava com o mesmo discreto intento. Engolindo seco, Sérgio deixou sua mente voar para diversos cenários que explicariam a presença daquele homem ali e, especialmente, seu interesse na família: começando pelo cabelo chamativo de Hanói, passando pela beleza de Raquel, ou até mesmo pela quantidade de coisas nas sacolas. Todas essas possibilidades eram tranquilas de inocentes. 

As possibilidades que o aterrorizavam eram aquelas em que seu cérebro mais acreditava: Interpol, polícia local, polícia espanhola, e todas as derivadas que ativavam seu sistema nervoso simpático. Coração disparado, pressão arterial subindo, maior concentração de açúcar no sangue e uma injeção monstruosa de adrenalina, tudo ocorrendo ao mesmo tempo e com tamanha rapidez que sequer dava qualquer possibilidade ao cérebro racional de Sérgio de reagir e controlar seu próprio corpo. Não naquela situação, não com o medo da perda mais uma vez tomando conta dele por completo. Ele não podia passar por aquilo de novo, não podia perder… _ Nenhuma delas _. 

Levantando-se discretamente , e utilizando todas as técnicas de relaxamento e meditação que conhecia, Sérgio pegou as sacolas e decidiu cruzar a rua, passando bem ao lado do homem misterioso, mesmo que todo o seu instinto lhe dizia para _ não _ fazer aquilo. O que podia dar errado? _ Além das vinte diferentes teorias de como eles seriam descobertos que o assombravam _ . De um jeito ou de outro, ele precisava _ parecer _normal. 

Ao dar os poucos passos que o separavam do outro homem, Sérgio deixou-se dominar por uma série de pensamentos que deviam ser proibidos. Meses antes, no meio de uma trágica discussão da qual ele se arrependeria pelo resto da vida, Sérgio ouvira Raquel lhe acusar de ter fodido sua vida e, no meio de toda a alegria e diversão que o cercavam naquela manhã, ele se sentia afetar novamente pelas palavras que ele totalmente _ merecera _ ouvir - não é como se ele fosse algum dia se perdoar de todos os absurdos o que dissera a ela, poucos minutos antes de serem alcançados pelo drone da polícia, e não saberia nunca se desculpar o suficiente.

A verdade cruel era que Raquel não estava completamente errada e, agora, ele fodia a vida de Paula também. Ela era só uma criança, ela _ merecia _ ter coisas como festas de aniversário, idas à Disney, e encher a internet de fotos fantasiada no Halloween. O medo e a culpa o enchiam, por mais que o outro homem não tivesse se movido um centímetro para mostrar qualquer tipo de reação que indicasse se o conhecia ou não. E, por mais que Raquel já tivesse lhe dito que não precisava sentir aquela culpa, Sérgio era incapaz de afastá-la. 

Os sentimentos que o dominavam cresceram exponencialmente quando o homem se movimentou, andando calmamente na direção oposta de Sérgio, olhando o celular como se nada estivesse acontecendo. Os passos do outro homem eram firmes e decididos, enchendo a cabeça de Sérgio de ainda mais dúvidas. Estaria ele louco? Seria aquele homem uma ameaça ou apenas outro turista? Quase sem perceber, Sérgio se pegou seguindo o estranho de longe, sentindo-se aliviado ao perceber que ele se dirigia ao lado oposto do parque ao que Raquel e Paula se dirigiram minutos antes. 

Ele só podia estar completamente louco e era possível que, até o fim do dia, ele acabasse preso por perseguir um pobre inocente turista que não tinha nada a ver com ele ou sua família. E, então, o homem olhou por cima do ombro, e, quando Sérgio se escondeu atrás de uma banca de pipoca, ele pode ver que o estranho olhava ao redor como se procurasse algo ou _ alguém _. Imediatamente, ele puxou o celular e fez uma ligação. Se Sérgio Marquina pensava que sua adrenalina estava no limite antes, agora ele não saberia explicar o horror que se instalou ao perceber que ele não sabia, ou não tinha como saber se o homem tirara algum tipo de foto deles. 

_ Vocês estão disfarçados _ , Paula nem tanto. _ Seria muito difícil reconhecê-los por uma foto de celular _ , mas qualquer pista era o suficiente para acionar a Interpol. _ É apenas sua paranóia _ , mas o homem continuava procurando algo. _ Você precisa aprender a viver e ser feliz _ , ele checava o relógio e fazia outra ligação, ainda mais alterado. _ Ninguém está perseguindo vocês _ , o estranho deu alguns passos na direção do carrinho de pipoca. _ Ele não seguiu Raquel e Paula _ , mas ele mudou de reação quando viu Raquel. _ Sua família está à salvo _, elas nunca estariam.

Somente sete ou oito segundos se passaram, ainda que parecessem uma eternidade, desde que o homem começou a andar na direção do carrinho de pipoca até o momento em que Sérgio duvidou de sua sanidade: como se estivesse em câmera lenta, o outro homem passou diretamente pelo carrinho de pipoca, ignorando a presença de Sérgio completamente, e parou alguns metros à frente. A seu encontro, veio outro homem, de mais ou menos a mesma idade, e aparência descontraída, com dois sanduíches de biscoito e sorvete que - se Sérgio se lembrava bem de suas pesquisas - eram vendidos próximos à entrada do parque. A explicação lógica era que o outro homem, que agora ele percebia ser o namorado ou esposo do primeiro, fora buscar os sorvetes, enquanto o outro o aguardava. A maneira como eles animadamente falavam fazia parecer que os sorvetes foram uma surpresa, o que explicaria porque um foi sozinho e o outro ficou pra trás. Sérgio _ definitivamente _ devia estar ficando louco. 

Do outro lado do parque, Raquel e Paula esperavam sentadas em frente ao restaurante. Localizado na área da Disneylândia inspirada pelo Velho Oeste Americano, ele era apenas um balcão que servia as coxas de peru no estilo de fast food, para que os visitantes pudessem andar comendo e se divertindo ao mesmo tempo, o que fazia sentido com o estilo velho oeste do lugar. Sérgio havia se separado por volta de trinta e cinco minutos antes e, de acordo com o Plano Irmão Urso, Raquel devia entrar em contato com as pessoas responsáveis por colocar o plano em ação caso ele desaparecesse por mais de uma hora. 

Engolindo seco e olhando o relógio, Raquel mal conseguia prestar atenção nos comentários animados de Paula sobre como eles precisavam ir nas duas atrações do rio: uma que simulava uma jangada e os levava a uma ‘ilha’ cheia de atividades, e um passeio de barco que a própria Disney intitulava um ‘palácio flutuante’. 

\- Mas precisamos ir nesse de noite! - Paula completou. - Porque eles ligam as luzes, igual vocês fazem com o nosso barco e… - a menina parou, cruzando os braços e olhando na direção para onde a mãe olhava. - _ Mamá, _ logo ele chega. - Raquel queria ter a certeza de Paula. - Tenho certeza. 

\- É mesmo, _ cariño _? - Raquel sorriu, ajustando o casaco de Paula para fechá-lo mais. A proximidade com o tal rio que ela nem sabia se era natural ou artificial fazia ventar ainda mais, e o Japão era frio o suficiente naquela época do ano, principalmente para pessoas acostumadas com a tropical Palawan. 

\- Sim, porque ele planejou tudo direitinho. - Paula cruzou as pernas e deu de ombros. - E já passou por coisas piores, e tá aqui, não tá? - a mãe assentiu, e puxou a filha pra um abraço que fez a pré-adolescente bufar, mas retribuir mesmo assim. 

\- Quando você cresceu tanto? 

\- Enquanto você roubava bancos. - ela sussurrou de volta, claramente sendo atrevida de propósito, e Raquel a abraçou ainda mais. 

\- _ Te quiero. _

_ \- _Eu sei. - e o atrevimento não acabava, mas era estranhamente reconfortante. 

Quando Sérgio se aproximou delas, cinco minutos depois, elas ainda estavam abraçadas, e Raquel brincava com os cabelos da filha, enquanto elas discutiam quais brinquedos podiam visitar ou, melhor ainda, quais _ não _visitar. 

\- _ Mi hija _ , está frio demais pra ir na _ Splash Mountain _, vamos nos molhar e terminar doentes. - Raquel explicava, enquanto Paula negava veementemente. 

\- É só um pouquinho, e é só _ trocar de roupa _ . - A menina rebateu, cruzando os braços. - A gente vai amanhã que daí dá pra trazer outra roupa, ou a gente _ compra _ uma roupa, tem uma loja por esquina. 

\- Dinheiro não nasce em árvore, mocinha. - Raquel repreendeu, e Paula fez uma careta mal criada, repetindo o que ela tinha falado. - E eu não ligo se _ certas pessoas _ gostam de te mimar, não faz sentido comprar uma roupa nova só pra isso. Gosto mais da ideia de irmos amanhã. 

\- Que também foi ideia minha. E eu vou contar pra ele você disse que você disse que ele me mima. - Paula cruzou os braços, e Raquel cerrou os olhos, puxando a filha para uma sessão de cócegas. 

\- Ele sabe que te mima. - ela disse entre risadas. - E vocês estão muito aliados pro meu gosto, ultimamente. O que é isso agora? Uma guerra civil contra uma pobre mãe?

Paula estava tentando parar de rir, quando viu Sérgio. Ela sorriu e lançou um olhar de clemência na direção dele, como se pedisse ajuda, mas ele nada fez. Apenas observou as duas, calado, sério, a alguns passos. Percebendo que Raquel ainda não tinha notado sua presença, ele deu alguns passos calmos, para entrar no campo de visão dela, que ainda estava muito ocupada brincando com a filha. 

\- _ Mi amor _… - a mulher parou abruptamente, e Paula arrumou a postura, olhando entre os dois adultos com uma preocupação que não parecia caber em seu pequeno corpo. - O que aconteceu? 

\- Nada… - ele se sentou entre Paula e Raquel, olhando para o nada. - Nada mesmo. - Sérgio engoliu seco e passou a mão pelos cabelos. 

\- Então qual o problema?

\- Nenhum. - ele deu de ombros, confundindo-as ainda mais. - Era só um turista com seu namorado ou esposo, sei lá, se divertindo em família como nós três. - ele deixou as sacolas no chão e escondeu o rosto nas mãos. 

\- Isso é uma notícia boa, não? - Paula questionou, mais na direção da mãe do que do padrasto. 

\- É uma ótima notícia, _ cariño _. - Raquel respondeu, tocando o braço de Sérgio, que ainda não as encarava, quase como se estivesse preso num mundo paralelo. Já sabendo o que aquilo significava, Raquel forçou um sorriso na direção da filha. - Filha, por que você não vai lá no balcão pedir a comida pra nós? 

\- _ Mamá _, não! Você prometeu! 

\- Sim, _ cariño _, eu sei… Eu não vou te esconder mais as coisas, é só… que nós dois precisamos de um momento sozinhos, prometo que te conto tudo depois, ok? - Paula levantou o mindinho em resposta, e Raquel não pôde evitar de sorrir, entrelaçando o próprio mindinho com o da filha em uma promessa silenciosa. 

Paula olhou mais uma vez para o tenso Sérgio e sorriu fraco, abraçando o outro braço dele apenas por um momento, antes de ir para a fila do restaurante ao lado deles. O gesto carinhoso da criança fez apenas com que ele se escondesse mais ainda atrás das próprias mãos, negando com a cabeça e soltando um soluço engasgado. 

\- _ Mi amor _… - ela chamou de novo. - O que está acontecendo? - Quando Sérgio não se moveu, Raquel segurou o rosto dele e forçou-o a encará-la. O desespero nos olhos dele e as lágrimas que começaram a enchê-los eram tão inquietantes que ela não conseguiu evitar que sua própria expressão mudasse. - Por favor, fala comigo. 

\- Eu não consigo… - ele sussurrou. - Fazer isso. 

\- Isso o quê? 

\- Colocar vocês duas em perigo o tempo todo. - ele abaixou a voz. - Ser o _ motivo _ porque vocês estão em perigo e nunca vão deixar de estar. - ele abaixou a voz, para que apenas ela pudesse ouvir. - _ Raquel _ … É doloroso demais, vocês merecem mais, merecem uma vida normal. Eu estraguei a sua vida, e agora estou estragando a da _ sua filha _. 

\- _ Sérgio _ , - ela abaixou a voz mais ainda, aproximando o rosto do dele. - Nós não queremos uma “vida normal” e eu já te disse isso _ mil vezes _ . - ela olhou por cima do ombro e indicou Paula, que falava animadamente em inglês com a atendente. - E a _ nossa filha _ nunca esteve tão feliz. Tudo o que nós não podemos ter é compensado e… O que é que não podemos ter, exatamente? Estamos na Disney, não? Você garantiu isso.

\- _ Raquel _… - a voz dele era quase inaudível. - Não devia ser tão difícil, tão perigoso. Quando eu pensei que aquele homem era...

\- _ Cariño _ , várias coisas na vida são difíceis. Eu sei mais do que todo mundo. - ela acariciou o rosto dele. - E nossa família pode ser um pouco diferente, mas nossa vida no geral é um _ paraíso _ , e você sabe disso. Além do que, estar aqui foi escolha minha, eu sabia dos riscos e agora a Hanói também sabe. E nós duas escolhemos estar aqui, porque te amamos. _ Estoy contigo _ , se lembra? Agora ela também está. Nós já tivemos essa conversa, _ mi amor _, você precisa deixar de se culpar por ser amado.

**LOCAL DESCONHECIDO** ** \- MESES ANTES**

Trinta e duas horas. Esse era o tempo que havia se passado desde que os sérvios haviam entregado Raquel nas mãos de Sérgio. O momento do reencontro, num hangar qualquer, ficaria para sempre marcado nas memórias dos dois. E a forma como ela se despedaçara ao sentir aos braços de Sérgio a seu redor jamais deixaria de atormentá-lo. Ela era uma fortaleza, mas mesmo a mais forte construção não é imune a desmoronar.

Naquele exato momento, ela dormia aninhada em seus braços, num sono tão pacífico que qualquer pessoa que os visse não diria que estavam no meio do nada, num barco transformado metade em hospital metade em quarto de hotel, voltando para Palawan, após as semanas mais aterrorizantes e intensas de suas vidas. Sérgio a abraçava com um nó na garganta, como se a qualquer momento pudesse perdê-la, ou como se seus braços fossem apagar toda a dor e o medo da vida dela.

\- Você está me encarando… - ela sussurrou, ainda de olhos fechados, ele riu um pouco e negou com a cabeça, beijando o topo da cabeça dela. 

\- Estou me certificando de que não estou louco… - ele corrigiu, num tom tão baixo que ela quase não pôde ouvir. - De que você está aqui. - ele a abraçou mais forte, e Raquel limitou-se a se acomodar no peito dele, respirando fundo e deixando seus sentidos se convencerem de que ele também estava ali, de que ela não estava alucinando mais uma vez. 

\- Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil… - ela brincou, rindo suavemente e abrindo os olhos calmamente. O barco em que estavam não era o deles, mas o caminho que tomava já a fazia sentir uma noção de lar que ela chegou a pensar que nunca mais sentiria. Depositando um rápido beijo no peito dele, Raquel olhou para cima, para encontrar Sérgio encarando-a com lágrimas escorrendo silenciosamente de seus olhos. 

\- Sérgio…

\- Você estava certa… - ele engoliu seco, e acariciou os cabelos dela, que devagar começava a se sentar. - Quando disse que eu fodi a sua vida, Raquel. - os dedos dele passavam por entre as madeixas com tanto cuidado que parecia que ele tinha medo de quebrá-la com um simples toque. 

\- Sérgio, quando eu disse aquilo…

\- Você estava irritada, sim, porque eu tinha te dito um monte de absurdos. - ela assentiu. - Não deixa de ser verdade, Raquel… - a mão dele parou no rosto dela, acariciando com cuidado, enquanto ele negava com a cabeça e secava as lágrimas com o dorso da mão. - O que acontece se um dia nos separarmos? Você não pode voltar pra sua vida! Você não tem nada para o que retornar, eu te tornei uma fugitiva comigo, te envolvi na minha obsessão de vida e… - ele engoliu seco. - Eu fui egoísta, e agora… - os olhos dele passaram pelos machucados e hematomas dela, e Sérgio perdeu a voz. 

\- E você tem pleno controle sobre minhas ações. - Raquel disse, visivelmente irritada. - O que exatamente você fez, Sérgio? Deixou uns cartões postais? - ela tirou a mão dele de seu rosto, e se afastou dele na cama. - Ou você é capaz de controle mental, agora? E me forçou a pegar um avião e ir pra Palawan, sem que eu soubesse? 

\- É diferente. - ele lambeu os lábios. - Você escolheu morar num paraíso, não isso… - ele gesticulou ao redor deles.

\- Eu escolhi viajar meio mundo, ir morar num paraíso, sim… _ Sequestrando _ minha filha menor de idade, Sérgio. - as palavras fizeram o homem fazer uma careta e fitar o próprio colo. - Eu tirei a Paula da espanha sem a autorização do idiota do pai dela, eu _ escolhi _ me tornar uma criminosa muito antes da Tóquio aparecer na nossa casa! E, mesmo quando ela apareceu, _ eu escolhi _ ir com vocês pro banco da Espanha, então não vem com essa palhaçada de que você me _ fez _fazer qualquer coisa, porque cada escolha que eu fiz na vida foi pensada! 

\- Inclusive deixar o Suárez dar um tiro na sua cabeça? - ele revidou, e ela arregalou os olhos. - Isso também foi pensado? Calculado? 

\- Sim. - ela admitiu, enrolando-se no cobertor, como se estivesse se sentindo exposta, enquanto Sérgio a encarava em completo choque. - Era a melhor opção, naquele momento. 

\- Melhor opção? - ela esperava que ele levantaria a voz, se irritaria, mas era como se Sérgio fosse incapaz de falar, o choque e o horror tomando conta dele. 

\- Sim, e não venha dizer que você é o responsável por isso, porque eu me lembro de desobedecer tudo o que você disse… 

\- Porque eu jamais… - ele soluçou. - Não você. Nunca você. Era por isso que eu não queria que você fosse, eu não tenho o direito de te colocar em risco, não depois de tudo que eu te fiz. 

\- Tudo o que você me fez? - ela riu, incrédula. - Você ouviu o que eu disse? Você não fez nada, Sérgio Marquina. Você pode até pensar que tem tudo sob controle, e que pode mover a todos nós como um bando de peões, mas nós temos vontades, desejos nossos, e agimos como bem entendemos! - ela fez menção de se levantar, e ele segurou o braço dela, negando com a cabeça. 

\- Por favor, você precisa descansar… - a mão dele tremia, e a respiração estava acelerada de tal maneira que Raquel chegou a pensar que ele teria um ataque de pânico. Às vezes, ela se esquecia de que por dias ele acreditara que ela estava morta. - Por favor. Eu não vou falar mais nada, vou te deixar se recuperar. - ele tentou se levantar, e foi a vez dela de segurá-lo. 

\- Sérgio… Você não pode se culpar por ser amado. - ela disse, de repente, e os olhos dele se encheram de lágrimas, mais uma vez. - Você tem o direito de ser amado. 

\- Quando isso machuca a todo mundo que me ama? - ele encarou a cama e cruzou os braços. - Não é justo.

\- Nada nunca é, _ cariño. _ \- ela tocou o rosto dele, que voltou a chorar. - Mas essa escolha não é sua… - ela sussurrou. - Eu tenho o direito de te amar, e de viver esse amor com todas a peculiares que ele trás, porque eu _ escolhi _ assim. - ela segurou o rosto dele com as duas mãos. - E eu não vou mais ouvir esse absurdo, porque como você disse eu preciso descansar, e adoraria fazer isso junto com o amor da minha vida, que também foi ao inferno e de volta, mas prefere ficar pensando um monte de bobagem. Nós sobrevivemos, Sérgio, de _ novo _. Vamos aproveitar isso, por favor, porque se você for ficar remoendo as coisas eu vou te mandar pro outro lado do barco. - o final da frase tinha um tom leve, apesar da ameaça, e ele riu em resposta, assentindo, por mais que sua mente ainda gritasse. 

\- Eu te amo. - ele disse, enquanto ela voltava a se aninhar nos braços dele. - Tanto… - ele beijou a testa de Raquel, que sorriu e entrelaçou os dedos no dele.

\- Eu também. - ela respondeu, e riu um pouco. - Vê se aceita, _ professor _. - e ele queria conseguir, como ninguém, mas a preocupação e a culpa eram tão fortes que ele temia nunca ser capaz. 

\- Eu vou tentar, - ele respondeu, sincero, mas o riso de Raquel o tranquilizou. - prometo. - parecia o suficiente, porque ela assentiu e fechou os olhos. 

**T** **OKYO DISNEYLAND - QUASE QUATRO HORAS APÓS A HORA ZERO**

Quando Paula voltou com as coxas de peru, ela percebeu um clima estranho entre a mãe e o padrasto, que a olhava como se ela estivesse a ponto de quebrar. Olhando na direção de Raquel com uma enorme interrogação no rosto, Paula deu alguns passos calmos na direção da mãe, e entregou a comida silenciosamente, como se qualquer barulho fosse causar uma quebra. Sérgio apenas a observava quieto, mas a forma como seus dedos se moviam sem parar contava uma outra história. 

Sorrindo, a menina pegou dois guardanapos e os rasgou em pontos específicos até se tornarem de uma forma específica. Fazendo sinal para que Raquel desse espaço, ela sentou entre os dois adultos, e estendeu um dos papéis improvisados na direção de Sérgio. 

\- _ Papá _… - ela chamou baixinho, com o papel ainda estendido. - Por que você não me ensina de novo a fazer aquele passarinho? O que você gosta… 

Sérgio olhou lentamente na direção de Paula, levantando os olhos para Raquel que tentava segurar as lágrimas e instintivamente beijou o topo da cabeça da menina, que ainda estava parada na mesma posição. Ele já havia ensinado o pássaro para ela, que sabia fazer sozinha sem problema algum, mas a ação dela tivera outro significado: Paula sabia que origamis serviam para acalmá-lo, ele explicara isso diversas vezes a ela, que agora conseguia ver o estresse que obviamente tomava conta dela. 

\- _ Te queremos _… - Raquel disse, sem som algum, sabendo que ele conseguia ler seus lábios.

\- _ Gracias, cielito. _ \- Sérgio respondeu, pegando o papel. - Mas porque você não me ensina? Acho que eu esqueci no meio da confusão...

Paula sorriu e assentiu, começando a fazer a primeira dobra, explicando para ele todos os passos que ele conhecia tão bem, as mãos pequenas demonstrando uma habilidade que o enchia de orgulho, e que alimentava a sensação que enchia seu peito de que ele jamais seria capaz de viver sem elas, por mais que viver a vida perigosa que vivia _ com elas _ lhe enchesse de temor. 

\- Vai ficar tudo bem_ … _ \- a menina disse, quando os dois pássaros estavam prontos e colocados dentro de uma das sacolas, abraçando Sérgio pela cintura. - Eu prometo. - a certeza dela era contagiante. - Não precisa ter medo.

\- Vou acreditar em você… - ele a abraçou de volta, sentindo as lágrimas encherem seus olhos. - _ Te quiero, cielito. _ \- Paula congelou, por um momento, e Raquel olhou para os dois como se não conseguisse respirar.

\- Eu sei. - ela finalmente respondeu, com o mesmo tom atrevido pré-adolescente de sempre. - Eu sou maravilhosa. - e ela realmente era, mas os dois adultos não souberam como reagir quando ela, após apenas alguns segundos e ainda agarrada ao padrasto, respondeu com um baixinho _ ‘Eu também’ _ . Se antes Sérgio tinha dúvidas de que eles ficariam bem, agora ele tinha _ certeza _ de que _ precisavam ficar _.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O melhor presente de Natal são os comentários, então não deixem de dar sua opinião! <3 
> 
> E FELIZ NATAL PRA TODOS NÓS! <3


	8. Just Around the Riverbend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oieeee! 
> 
> Demorou um pouquinho, mas a att chegou! :D 
> 
> Mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelos comentários e pelo carinho, vocês são demais! 
> 
> Há algum tempo, eu tinha prometido que ia escrever uma one shot continuando a cena de Serquel no banheiro no cap 2, e eu escrevi, está aqui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149961
> 
> Espero que gostem do capítulo e da one shot! hahaha

> To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing
> 
> What's around the river bend
> 
> Waiting just around the river bend

  
  
  
  


**TOKYO DISNEYLAND - SETE HORAS APÓS A HORA ZERO**

Após o nervosismo da manhã, o plano transcorreu sem mais problemas. A empolgação de Paula com os diversos brinquedos não parecia ter diminuído nem um pouco. Muito pelo contrário, a certeza de que estavam à salvo apenas fez com que ela ficasse ainda mais empenhada em aproveitar tudo o que o parque tinha a oferecer, e mais um pouco. Ela ainda estava impossivelmente focada em ir à  _ Splash Mountain _ , mas fora convencida de ir no dia seguinte, para felicidade de todos. 

Quanto aos  _ outros _ brinquedos, no entanto, ela estava sem paciência alguma para negociação, emendando uma fila na outra sem a menor paciência ou pena dos dois adultos que passavam a se sentir cada vez mais  _ velhos _ quando comparavam suas energias à dela. 

\- Cariño, você precisa comer alguma coisa. - Raquel protestou, por volta das quatro da tarde, enquanto Paula tentava arrastá-los para a  _ Space Mountain _ pela segunda vez naquele dia. - E, além disso, não devíamos repetir brinquedos logo no primeiro dia. Temos todo o tempo do mundo,  _ mi amor _ , para conhecer tudo e irmos quantas vezes você quiser em todos eles. 

\- Mas eu ainda não fui nela com o Papá. - ela cruzou os braços, e Sérgio sorriu, abaixando-se para ficar da altura dela. 

\- O papá em questão também adoraria parar para comer algo, _cielito_. - ele abaixou a voz. - E talvez sentar um pouco, que já não tenho dez anos. 

\- Até parece. Sei. Como se você não corresse quilômetros todo dia, e não fizesse boxe, e - ela começou a listar, sendo silenciada pelas risadas dos dois adultos. - Tão rindo do quê? Se já tá cansado tá fazendo todo esse exercício errado. Começa a levantar ela na academia, - ela apontou o dedo na direção da mãe, que rolou os olhos. - pra ver se melhora essa disposição. 

\- Ou talvez, - Sérgio se levantou, e agarrou Paula pela cintura, jogando-a por cima do ombro com facilidade invejável, enquanto a garota ria histericamente. - a senhorita devesse obedecer e se acalmar pra comer. - ele balançou ela no ombro, e sinalizou para que Raquel se preparasse. 

\- Assim eu vou ficar enjoada! - Paula reclamou e quase morreu de susto ao perceber que Sérgio a tirá-la do colo e a lançara para a frente. 

O medo de cair foi rapidamente substituído pelo conforto dos braços da mãe, que a pegara pela cintura e a abraçava pelas costas, ainda deixando seus pés a centímetros do chão. Raquel ria tanto quanto ela, e a risada quase fazia com que ela não fosse capaz de segurar a filha, que dramaticamente jogava o peso. 

\- Devíamos começar a usar ela como peso de academia. - Raquel comentou, beijando o cabelo da filha, que voltara a rir. - Ou levá-la a força pra comer. - ela piscou para Sérgio, que segurou os tornozelos de Paula, enquanto Raquel mantinha-na firme na cintura. 

\- Ótimo plano,  _ inspectora _ . - ele sussurrou, enquanto Paula tentava, sem sucesso, se soltar. 

\- Eu posso ir andando! - ela reclamou, mas sem esconder o sorriso. 

\- Mas veja bem, não podemos arriscar, estava tão teimosa há segundos… - Sérgio respondeu, olhando cumplicimente na direção de Raquel, que se aproveitava de estar escondida do olhar da filha para morder o lábio segurando o riso. 

\- Me solta! - Paula esperneou, as bochechas ficando gradativamente vermelhas à medida em que ela se sentia mais e mais envergonhada de estar naquela situação, como toda boa pré-adolescente que se acha muito independente. - Eu vou comer com vocês. 

\- Comportada? - Raquel perguntou, num tom de provocação, e deu um beijo no rosto de Paula, que bufou e rolou os olhos em resposta.

\- Que seja. - a menina respondeu, cruzando os braços, e parando de espernear. 

Raquel e Sérgio se entreolharam com cumplicidade, demorando alguns segundos, como se analisassem o caso, e soltaram Paula com segundos de diferença entre si - apenas o necessário para que ela não caísse no chão. 

Paula ajeitou a roupa, rabugenta, e murmurou um monte de coisas que eles não entenderam muito bem, misturando as línguas que conhecia, e andou a passos largos na direção da lanchonete mais próxima, evitando olhar para os adultos. 

\- Acha que ela está brava? - Sérgio entrelaçou os dedos com os de Raquel, que apertou sua mão de volta, e eles andaram a passos calmos atrás de Paula. 

A insegurança dele era adorável o suficiente para fazer Raquel ficar sem fala por alguns momentos, e apenas encará-lo com carinho. A relação de Sérgio e Paula vinha crescendo cada vez mais, especialmente depois da revelação de tudo e do plano para trazê-la à Disney. 

\- Não o suficiente, logo passa. - Ela o tranquilizou, apertando o braço dele e encostando a cabeça no ombro dele. - Até porque não é como se você desse  _ espaço  _ pra ela ficar brava, com o tanto que mima. 

\- Eu também te mimo, e você não parece ver problema nisso. - Sérgio tentou reverter a situação, e Raquel apenas o olhou incrédula. - O que foi? É verdade!

\- Você não me mima! - ela se defendeu, dando um tapa no ombro dele. - E quando tenta eu te paro, Sr. Eu vou comprar um barco. 

\- Nosso barco é necessário. - ele soou ofendido. - Nós moramos numa ilha! E eu mimo sim, e amo mimar, Sra. eu não percebo que meu namorado me leva café na cama duas vezes por mês. 

\- Espera. - ela parou subitamente, como se fizesse contas na cabeça, e deixou o queixo cair. -  _ Cariño _ , você faz de propósito? Como uma rotina….? Mas por que? Eu achei que você só acordava antes e decidia…

\- Te mimar? - ele sorriu vitorioso e ela rolou os olhos aborrecida. - Qual o problema em fazer coisas para alegrar a pessoa que você ama? - ele questionou, e ela balbuciou algo sem sentido. - Você merece todo o cuidado e mimo do mundo, as duas merecem. 

\- Eu não quero que ela se torne… 

\- Uma criança milionária que só se importa consigo e consome descontroladamente? Ela não vai. 

\- Como você tem certeza? - A pergunta dela foi abafada pelo som de Paula chamando pelos dois, de braços cruzados alguns metros à frente, questionando se eles tinham perdido a fome depois de, nas palavras dela, “encherem minha paciência”. 

\- Estamos indo... - Sérgio respondeu, virou-se para Raquel com um sorriso. — Porque ela é sua filha. Você se lembra do que ela fez no Natal? - Raquel sorriu em resposta.- Então me deixa mimar vocês em paz, deixa de preocupação e aproveita o passeio. 

\- Sério? Vindo de você...

\- Exatamente. Se preocupar é a minha maldição, não a sua. — ele segurou o rosto dela com carinho. - E nós vimos no que deu. - os dois riram. - Acabou, todos nós merecemos aproveitar. 

\- Eu bem que te vi na Space Mountain, e em todos os outros brinquedos. 

\- Eu te disse que meus conhecimentos iam fazer toda a diferença na hora de aproveitar. - sob os gritos de Paula, eles voltaram a andar na direção da lanchonete, em silêncio pelos primeiros momentos, até Raquel quebrar o silêncio. 

\- Você não precisa… - ela mordeu o lábio, pensando nas palavras corretas. - Tentar compensar o tempo todo, Sérgio, pelas coisas que você acha que nós perdemos. Com os mimos, digo, para as  _ duas _ . - ela admitiu.

\- Eu sei... - Raquel sorrir ao perceber que ele tentou ajeitar óculos inexistentes. - Você já me disse que não se importam com os sacrifícios que fizeram. Hoje, inclusive.

\- Você saber não significa que  _ entendeu _ . - ela corrigiu. 

\- Eu entendi, é só que… Como eu faço sumir esse sentimento de que nunca vou conseguir retribuir o suficiente? 

\- Ah, mas esse nunca vai sumir! - Raquel respondeu, quando estavam chegando na porta da lanchonete, encontrando Paula já sentada numa mesa e conversando em inglês animadamente com a garçonete. - Todos os dias, desde que ela nasceu, quando olho pra nossa menina, tenho certeza que não fiz nada na vida pra merecer um presente desses. E nos últimos três anos, o universo decidiu piorar minha situação de dívida. - ele sorriu tímido, e ela deu de ombros. - Mas quando eu me pego pensando nisso, eu lembro de todas as coisas horríveis que a vida me fez passar... - ela ficou séria, e Sérgio engoliu seco. - E percebo que mereço isso e muito mais. Eu mereço o nosso paraíso e nossa família sim, e mereço demais, porque ele foi conquistado com lágrimas. - Sérgio fitou os próprios sapatos, tentando afastar lembranças indesejadas, e só voltou a olhá-la quando sentiu a mão de Raquel em seu rosto. - Nós merecemos.  _ Cariño _ , você se esquece de tudo o que sofreu? De tudo o que perdeu? - ele negou com a cabeça. - Então encara verdade: é o maldito universo que está em débito. 

\- Prefiro considerar que estamos empatados… - ele pegou a mão de Raquel e beijou-lhe o dorso. - Porque o que eu ganhei é maravilhoso demais para não compensar todo o sofrimento. - Raquel negou com a cabeça e começou a rir, confundindo-o. - O que foi?

\- Uma parte de mim está mais feliz do que devia em ainda ser capaz de te ensinar algo sobre famílias… - ela mordeu o lábio e ele rolou os olhos. - O que? Você está aprendendo rápido demais! - aquilo, Sérgio também sabia, era apenas uma brincadeira para aliviar a conversa, porque ela amava ver a transformação ocorrendo, e sabia que só tinha como melhorar. 

\- O que fazer se sempre fui um ótimo aluno? - ele deu de ombros. - E a primeira lição é que uma certa srta que está nos encarando vai levantar em dez segundos se não formos agora. - Raquel assentiu e deixou-se ser arrrastada para dentro, com um sorriso no rosto que ela não se sentia capaz de tirar. 

Algumas comidas com forma de Mickey depois, Paula convenceu os dois adultos de que era a hora de fazer o passeio de barco. Porque, nas palavras dela, ‘o pôr do sol é o horário perfeito’. Não que ela estivesse errada, e Raquel havia acidentalmente prometido que fariam aquilo, em meio a seus devaneios com o sumiço de Sérgio, horas antes. Sérgio, no entanto, não entendia muito bem a lógica da coisa toda.

\- Mas nós  _ temos _ um barco, - ele comentou, enquanto era arrastado para a fila. - e um oceano  _ de verdade _ .

\- Sim, mas é um barco pequeno, e não é um  _ rio _ . - Paula retrucou, cruzando os braços. 

\- Rio artificial. 

\- Que imita como é nos Estados Unidos! No  _ velho oeste _ dos Estados Unidos. - ela esclareceu, arrancando risos de Raquel, que estava entretida demais com a troca. - E não é como se eu fosse conhecer os Estados Unidos tão cedo…

As palavras dela calaram Sérgio imediatamente, e o olhar que ele trocou com Raquel iluminava o porquê de seu silêncio, porque ela parecia tão desconfortável quanto ele. Paula, talvez não tão acidentalmente, havia exposto uma verdade desconfortável de um jeito que parecia chantagem emocional. De fato, os EUA estavam tão fora de questão quanto a Espanha, com o nível de segurança. Eles seriam presos em um segundo, antes mesmo de pisar no país. Eles não se importavam, é claro, e Paula havia dito várias vezes que entendia e não se importava com as limitações, agora que entendia, então duas opções se apresentavam: 1) Ela havia mentido para não preocupá-los, e estava magoada com tudo o que não veria; 2) Ela estava usando a preocupação deles como arma. 

- _ Cariño _ , - Raquel se abaixou, entendendo que agora era a hora dela. - podemos conversar sobre isso depois? No hotel...

\- Sobre o quê? 

\- Sobre nossos  _ problemas familiares _ . - ela lambeu os lábios, e Paula franziu o cenho. - E sobre usá-los para convencer… - ela olhou ao redor. -  _ seu pai _ das coisas. Se temos um problema, conversamos sobre ele. Não te contamos tudo, sempre? Então… 

\- Eu sei, mas eu não tava fazendo isso! - Paula respondeu, defensiva, se encolhendo um pouco. - Tava só falando um fato,  _ mamá _ , eu juro. - Raquel levantou uma sobrancelha, e Paula suspirou, virando-se para Sérgio. -  _ Papá _ , você acredita em mim, não acredita? Eu não ia fazer isso… Eu só queria ir no brinquedo!

\- E nós vamos,  _ cielito _ . - Sérgio respondeu, indicando para Raquel que a fila estava andando. - Sua mãe já tinha te prometido, e eu não me incomodo, mesmo que não faça sentido. - ele adicionou, e Paula sorriu um pouco. - É só que… - ele engoliu seco. - Pareceu que você achou que não íamos e quis…

\- Eu não quis nada! Só to curiosa! - ela levantou a voz, e os dois sinalizaram para que ela se acalmasse. - E eu só disse aquilo porque me deixa mais curiosa saber que eu nunca vou conseguir ir, mas tudo bem porque ninguém conhece o mundo todo... - ela mordeu o lábio, falando rápido, e Raquel a segurou pelos ombros. 

\- Ei… calma, cariño, nós só estamos conversando! Porque não queremos que ninguém fique magoado e com coisas não ditas, ok? - Paula assentiu. - E a gente vai falar disso com calma depois, não agora, porque agora é hora da gente se divertir. Você quis tanto ir nesse passeio de barco que tenho certeza que é incrível. 

Paula sorriu, parecendo mais confortável, e voltou a prestar atenção na fila, explicando todas as coisas que havia lido sobre o brinquedo. Raquel e Sérgio, no entanto, continuavam a se olhar, desconfiados. Ela podia ser uma criança incrível, mas eles precisavam  _ garantir _ que os maiores medos de Raquel não iam se concretizar e ela não começaria a apresentar comportamentos manipuladores. Raquel abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Sérgio segurou seu pulso, negando com a cabeça. 

\- No hotel,  _ cariño _ . - ele sussurrou, próximo ao rosto dela, depositando um beijo em sua bochecha para disfarçar. - Aqui ela não vai ouvir… 

\- Eu disse mais cedo…

\- Eu sei, e continuo pensando igual. - ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela, que sorriu de volta. - Eu nunca disse que ia ser  _ fácil _ . - os dois riram, e continuaram a seguir a fila. 

Por mais que a malcriação tivesse assustado a Sérgio e Raquel, que ainda pretendiam ter uma  _ séria  _ conversa sobre isso com Paula, eles não podiam negar que a menina estava completamente correta de querer ir naquele passeio de barco,  _ principalmente  _ à noite.

Inspirado pelos enormes barcos que navegam rios como o Mississipi, o barco a vapor tinha três andares era todo branco, com uma hélice vermelha longa aparente que parecia uma série de moinhos de água acoplados, causando um lindo efeito de uma cascata de água enquanto o barco se movia. À noite, no entanto, o barco se acendia todo, deixando a visão ainda mais espetacular. Quando o parque o chamava de “palácio flutuante”, não estava exagerando. 

Artificial ou não, o rio era lindo, cercado de verde e ao fundo eles tinham até uma montanha artificial, que só provava que a Disney não media  _ mesmo _ seus esforços em criar um cenário mágico. 

Aquela época do ano era fria em Tokyo, o que explicava o pôr do sol tão cedo, mas mesmo a brisa gélida que vinha do corredor de água não conseguia fazer com que eles se distraíssem da vista à frente. Os três fecharam mais os casacos, e Paula colocou o capuz de Sully, mas nada foi nem mesmo dito sobre o frio. 

\- De nada… - Paula sussurrou, com um sorriso vitorioso, ao perceber que os dois adultos estavam apoiados na grade do barco, olhando para a paisagem quase embasbacados. A menina saiu, para andar pelo barco, sem dar-lhes oportunidade de resposta. Eles se perguntavam o que a levou a fazer isso, mas não podiam negar que aquele passeio tinha um toque de romantismo que os faziam se perguntar se não fora esse o motivo de terem sido deixados sozinhos. E não era como se ela estivesse insegura, a poucos metros deles. 

\- Não sai desse andar,  _ cariño _ , e não se debruça! - Raquel gritou por cima do ombro, enquanto Paula se afastava, com a polaroid e um novo rolo de filme já em mãos. A menina apenas bateu uma continência como piada, e virou para o outro lado para tirar as fotos que tanto queria. 

Assim que Raquel se virou novamente para ele, Sérgio entrelaçou os dedos com dela, acariciando a pele macia com os polegares, e sentindo seu coração se encher de alegria ao vê-la sorrir. Raquel era aquele tipo de pessoa que era capaz de iluminar o mundo com um sorriso sincero, e o universo sabia o quanto ela merecia sorrir livremente daquela maneira, principalmente depois de  _ tudo _ . Quase como se tivesse interpretado o gesto como um convite, ela se aproximou ainda mais de Sérgio, aproveitando-se do fato de que eles ficavam com alturas mais próximas quando estavam apoiados na grade, para deitar a cabeça no ombro dele, que instintivamente recostou a própria cabeça à dela. 

\- Nessas horas é difícil ficar brava com ela… - Raquel comentou, baixinho, alguns segundos depois.

\- Realmente é muito bonita a vista… - ele respondeu, no mesmo tom, e ouviu Raquel rir suavemente, apertando sua mão carinhosamente. 

\- Não digo por isso… - ela se aninhou ainda mais. - Ela nos deixou sozinhos,  _ cariño _ , de propósito. 

Sérgio ficou calado por alguns segundos, olhando o rio à sua frente intensamente, enquanto ouvia Raquel rir mais um pouco abaixo de si. Alguns segundos depois, foi a vez dela ouvi-lo rir suavemente, negando com a cabeça.

\- Ela estava obcecada em vir nesse brinquedo, apesar de não ter nada para ela fazer aqui além de tirar fotos. - Raquel assentiu. - E agora ela foi pro outro lado do deque. - Mais um aceno. - E o parque se refere ao passeio como--

\- Romântico. - Raquel completou, se afastando um pouco e soltando as mãos para virar-se de frente para Sérgio. - Não estavam exagerando, no marketing e tudo o mais. - os dois riram, e ele deu um passo para a frente, levando as duas mãos ao rosto de Raquel, que o abraçou pela cintura em resposta. - Imagino que seja a maneira dela de nos agradecer, um presente disfarçado de passeio. 

\- E ela deve pensar que nós nunca vamos perceber. - Sérgio adicionou, encostando a testa à de Raquel, que sorriu e fechou os olhos. 

\- E deve estar olhando por cima do ombro diversas vezes pra ver o plano dela funcionou. - Raquel sussurrou em resposta. - Pelo jeito nossa menina está passando tempo demais com um certo  _ alguém _ . 

\- Não faço ideia do que está falando… Mas seja quem a estiver ensinando, - Raquel riu suavemente. - é um ótimo professor e tem uma aluna brilhante. 

Raquel abriu os olhos, e aproximou o rosto ainda mais do dele, roçando os lábios nos de Sérgio por um momento, amando a maneira como ele tencionou-se por um minuto, fechando os próprios olhos instintivamente. 

\- Então não podemos fazer a menina pensar que sua primeira prova foi um fracasso, não é? - Raquel roçou os lábios novamente, e sentiu Sérgio subir as mãos um pouco e entrelaçar os dedos em seus cabelos com um sorriso para se igualar ao dele.

\- Achei que ela odiava quando nos beijamos. - foi a vez dele de roçar os lábios nos de Raquel, que deixou-se tremer com o movimento inesperado e com a forma como ele demorou-se mais do que ela.

\- E ela odeia, mas quer nos fazer feliz. - Raquel respondeu, subindo uma de suas mãos pelo peito dele até se apoiar no ombro de Sérgio, enquanto mantinha a outra agarrada à camisa dele na altura da cintura. - E sabe, com certo desgosto, o  _ quanto _ nós adoramos. - foi a última coisa que ela conseguiu dizer, antes de sentir os lábios de Sérgio pressionados deliciosamente contra os dela. 

Era quase engraçado para Raquel como beijá-lo havia se tornado diferente desde que ele tirara a barba, e sempre que o beijo se iniciava era quase como se estivesse beijando uma pessoa completamente diferente, mas era só eles abrirem os lábios e aprofundarem o beijo que a cabeça dela superava o estranhamento e lhe levava aquele lugar tão familiar. Envolvida pelo gosto dele, pelo perfume tão próximo e pela maneira como a tocava, e como eles se completavam, se movendo em sintonia, conectados e conhecendo tão bem o que o outro queria e do que gostava, que era impossível que a falta que um pequeno detalhe como a barba dele arranhando sua pele de uma forma nada incômoda fizesse diferença. Por enquanto, a barba por fazer do fim do dia teria que fazer esse papel. E o  _ porquê _ ele a tirara sempre lhe faria amá-lo mais. 

Sérgio, parecendo perceber que ela estava se perdendo nos pensamentos, intensificou o beijo, agarrando-o os cabelos dela com mais força e tornando a coisa toda um pouco mais sensual do que ela pensara que ele se sentiria confortável de fazer em público, mas a verdade era… Só  _ eles _ estavam naquele pedacinho do navio, e ninguém estava realmente olhando. Era a Disney, as pessoas tinham coisas mais interessantes para prestar atenção. 

Assim, pressionando o corpo contra o dele, e puxando-o mais pela camisa, Raquel abriu mais os lábios, dando espaço para que as línguas deles se tocassem com mais liberdade, num ritmo calmo, porém carregado de um desejo que vinha se acumulando há dias, com as poucas chances que eles tinham de ficar sozinhos desde a última vez no navio cargueiro. A  _ única _ real desvantagem daquela viagem. 

Os dedos de Raquel se aventuraram pelo pescoço de Sérgio, enquanto eles se afastaram apenas o suficiente para tomar ar, antes de voltar novamente para os lábios do outro, tentando controlar o instinto de esquecer que estavam cercados de pessoas, mas os corações acelerados e respirações entrecortadas escondiam a verdade e o  _ perigo _ por trás de um beijo que, ao longe, era apenas mais um beijo apaixonado de um casal se aproveitando de um momento romântico. Foi Sérgio quem se afastou, prendendo o lábio inferior dela rapidamente entre seus dentes, mordiscando o suficiente para fazê-la segurar um som de frustração. 

\- Às vezes eu acho, - ela respondeu, ofegante, ainda sem se afastar dele completamente. - que isso é pior. Nós dois, nos  _ tentando _ … 

\- Quando voltarmos pra casa--

\- Vamos mandar minha mãe e a Hanói pra algum lugar, pra passear. - Raquel respondeu, arrancando risadas dele, que recebeu um tapa no ombro. - Não tem graça! - os dedos dele desceram pelo pescoço dela, e Raquel engoliu seco. - Para de me provocar!

\- Eu só estava fazendo um carinho… - ele respondeu, fingindo inocência, mas Raquel sabia reconhecer quando um  _ certo _ lado dele se apossava do controle. - Não consegui resistir, com o cenário, e com a companhia. - ele a puxou para mais um beijo, rápido dessa vez, e Raquel repetiu a ação, tornando o que era para ter sido um beijo em uma série de beijos mais rápidos e menos ávidos, que só foi interrompida quando eles ouviram alguém pirragear de debaixo deles. 

\- Eu deixo vocês onze minutos sozinhos e já querem ser presos por exposição pública? - Paula perguntou, cruzando os braços, quando eles calmamente se afastaram e olharam para ela. - O passeio já tá acabando, e vocês nem aproveitaram. - os dois adultos sabiam que aquilo era uma mentira, e a expressão de Paula mostrava que ela  _ também _ sabia.

\- Ninguém é preso por um beijo,  _ mi amor _ . - Raquel respondeu, pegando as dezenas de fotos que ela tirara para guardar. 

\- Não, mas por trezentos e sete, talvez... - ela bateu o pé, enquanto o barco começava a atracar no porto onde o passeio se encerrava. 

O sorriso que não morria no canto dos lábios da menina a entregava de maneiras que Sérgio imaginava que deveria comentar, um dia ensiná-la a controlar, mas aquele dia estava muito longe. Ela era uma criança, e sua felicidade em ver seu “plano” em funcionamento era o mais importante, ainda que ele e Raquel agradecessem imensamente a travessura.

\- A conversa com ela ainda vai acontecer. - Raquel sussurrou, no ouvido dele, enquanto eles desciam do barco. 

\- Mas ela só queria--

\- Eu sei, mas não muda a  _ forma _ como ela fez. - Raquel respondeu, triste. - Ela não pode aprender a usar isso pra nos manipular, não  _ isso _ . - e ela estava completamente certa. 

\- Eu sei. - Sérgio abraçou Raquel pela cintura, e suspirou cansado. Aquilo seria difícil, mas era necessário. - Mas, antes disso, vamos terminar nosso dia.  _ Cielito?  _ \- ele chamou e Paula, que estava vários passos na frente, parou e olhou na direção deles. - Pra onde agora?

\- Onde mais? - ela apontou na direção do castelo da Cinderela, que cortava lindamente a paisagem, já aceso. - Fogos de Artifício!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paulinha sendo mais mal criada do que a gente tá acostumado, por mais que o motivo seja fofo e ela seja tão Serquel shipper quanto o fandom e a avó dela? E o que será que ela fez no Natal que faz Serquel tão orgulhosos? O que vocês acham? 
> 
> Comentários são sempre bem vindos e me deixam muito muito feliz! 
> 
> Obrigada por lerem <3


	9. Something There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu me lembro de estar devendo uma att dupla na mesma semana faz um tempo...? Aqui está ela! :D

> We'll wait and see
> 
> A few days more  
There may be something there that wasn't there before

O retorno ao hotel ao final da noite fora, assim como o jantar no quarto, quieto - para dizer o mínimo. Todos os três sabiam que uma conversa os esperava e, por mais que Paula quisesse escapar e esperasse que tivessem esquecido da conversa prometida, aquilo precisava ser resolvido rapidamente. 

Talvez a Disney não fosse o lugar ideal para uma conversa daquelas, mas eles não podiam deixar passar. Assim, como na noite anterior para assistir o filme, Sérgio e Raquel montaram um forte entre as duas camas, com diversos cobertores e travesseiros, enquanto Paula tomava banho. Quando que ela saiu do banheiro, vestida num macacão de flanela coberto de Mickeys e pantufas do Pluto que ela havia comprado naquele mesmo dia, eles a chamaram para se sentar com eles. Paula se aproximou receosa, mordendo o lábio, e sentou-se de frente para os dois, abraçando os joelhos. 

\- Vai… - foi a menina quem começou. - Podem dar a bronca. - ela suspirou, e fitou as pantufas.

\- Hanói. Olha pra mim. - Sérgio a chamou pelo codinome, mas ela não atendeu, e continuou olhando para o chão. -  _ Cielito,  _ por favor… - ele tentou, inseguro, e Paula não resistiu a levantar os olhos. O sorriso que se formou no rosto era tão sincero que ela quase se arrependia de estar vendo aquela cena numa circunstância tão complicada. - Nós não vamos te dar bronca, ok? 

\- Só queremos conversar,  _ cariño _ . - Raquel completou, segurando-se ao braço de Sérgio.

\- E mesmo assim sou eu que vou falar, para não te dar a impressão de que só sua mãe te dá bronca. - Sérgio comentou, tentando quebrar o gelo, coberto de insegurança, e a cotovelada que ele levou de Raquel valeu a pena quando ele ouviu Paula rir. - Quer dizer, conversa sobre coisas sérias. - ele piscou, e a menina piscou de volta.

\- Vocês dois são impossíveis! - Raquel jogou a cabeça para a frente e suspirou, antes de voltar a encarar Paula, que parecia mais confortável. -  _ Cariño _ , o que importa é que não estamos  _ bravos _ , só queremos entender. 

\- Entender o quê? - Paula perguntou, com a voz baixa. - Eu já disse, eu tava curiosa e só falei a verdade!

\- O que nós queremos saber é… - Sérgio limpou a garganta. - O que você acha dessa verdade? 

\- Como assim?

\- Você não vai poder várias coisas pelo menos enquanto for criança, e tínhamos tido essa conversa antes e você disse... - ele resistiu ao ímpeto de ajustar óculos que não existiam. - Disse que entendia e não tinha problema, que segurança era mais importante, e tinha até desistido de vir pra cá, por causa dos nossos…  _ problemas _ . - Paula concordou com a cabeça, enquanto seus pés subiam e desciam alternadamente e sem tirar os calcanhares do chão, numa clara demonstração de um nervosismo que voltava a crescer. - Acho então que nossa pergunta é: era verdade? - ela arregalou os olhos. 

\- Era! Juro que era! - ela quase se levantou. - Eu não falo mentira! - ela olhou na direção de Raquel, como se pedisse ajuda. - Mamá, você sabe disso! Diz pra ele! 

\- Eu acredito. - Sérgio a acalmou, inclinando-se para a frente um pouco. - Então, talvez, você tenha mudado de ideia? Percebeu que não era assim tão fácil como pensava?

\- Não, - ela negou com a cabeça, reforçando o que dizia. - eu não ligo, juro. Vocês já me trouxeram pra cá, era tudo o que eu queria. Não ligo mesmo! Ninguém nunca vai viajar o mundo inteiro. 

\- Crianças multimilionárias vão. Ou pelo menos podem. - Sérgio a cortou. - E é isso que você é. - Ele abaixou a voz o suficiente para que mesmo elas quase não conseguissem ouvir. Paula abriu e fechou os lábios, e Raquel olhou confusa na direção dele. - Não é frustrante? Ter todo esse dinheiro e nossos  _ problemas  _ não te deixarem fazer tudo o que quiser? - ele continuava a sussurrar, e Paula não soube responder. - Não te faz ficar com raiva da gente? - Raquel sinalizou pra ele parar de pressionar Paula, que se encolhera um pouco, e parecia pensativa voltando a olhar pro chão. Sérgio respondeu articulando os lábios para dizer ‘confia em mim’ sem som. - Você tem o direito. 

\- Não. - ela respondeu, alguns momentos depois. - Não tem nada disso. Porque eu não pensei nunca ia poder fazer todas essas coisas, ou ir pra qualquer lugar do mundo que eu quisesse. No meio do ano eu pensava que me mudar pra… - ela parou e mordeu o lábio para não falar alto mais do que devia. -  _ onde a gente se mudou _ ia ser a coisa mais diferente da minha vida. - ela deu de ombros. - E eu já sabia que a gente tinha dinheiro… Ok, não sabia quanto era! - Paula falou a última parte bem baixinho, tirando um sorriso dele. - Mas sabia que era mais do que na Espanha… Eu só queria muito muito vir pra Disney.

\- E é por isso que estamos aqui. - Sérgio comentou, com a voz suave. - E sempre vamos dar um jeito, quando for  _ realmente importante _ e for  _ possível _ . 

\- Por isso estamos em Tokyo e não em Orlando. - Raquel completou. - Para ser possível e  _ o mais seguro possível _ . 

\- Eu sei de tudo isso. - Paula respondeu, sorrindo fraco. - E não ligo, de verdade. Não sou tão ruim assim! Não ia querer ir pra algum lugar ou fazer alguma coisa e terminar com vocês… - ela fez uma mímica de algemas. - Ou pior. - ela adicionou, num tom triste. - E não, ter que escolher um ou o outro não me deixa brava! - ela disse, antes que Sérgio pudesse falar. - Porque nem ia ter o que escolher se não fossem as doideiras de vocês, -  _ porque sem roubos não teria dinheiro pra fazer o que quiser do mesmo jeito _ , ela jamais disse. - e também não ia ser tão legal. 

Raquel desviou o olhar por um momento, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, e Sérgio sabia que os piores medos dela estavam se concretizando, porque se Paula realmente não se importava, a alternativa era um pesadelo: ela tentara manipulá-los, usar os medos deles e os cuidados que eles tinham com ela para fazer o que ela queria.

\- Mamá? 

\- Jura mesmo,  _ mija _ , que nada disso te incomoda ou magoa?

\- Juro… 

\- Então por que deu a entender que estava frustrada? - Paula abraçou os joelhos e não soube respondeu. - Por que tentou fazer chantagem emocional, não foi? Nós te contamos nossos  _ problemas _ para acabar com os malentendidos,  _ cariño _ , para te proteger e respeitar, não para te  _ armar contra nós _ . - Sérgio tocou o braço de Raquel, fazendo-a parar.

\- Combinamos que era  _ minha vez _ de virar o vilão. - ele sussurrou, e Raquel negou com a cabeça. - Por favor. - ela tentou protestar, mas fez um sinal para ele. - Como a sua mãe disse tão bem, Hanói… Nós  _ confiamos  _ em você para contarmos coisas que não contamos pra ninguém, coisas… - ele abaixou a voz. - perigosas. Isso porque tínhamos certeza de que você era inteligente e… - ele procurou as palavras. - e madura o suficiente pra lidar com isso.

\- E eu sou!

\- Não foi hoje. - Sérgio não se lembrava de ter sido tão sério com ela na vida, e o olhar que ela deu na direção de Raquel, com os olhos assustados lhe provou isso. - Você usou essa confiança e nosso amor por você  _ contra nós _ , Hanói, e por algo tão pequeno… - ele suspirou. - Nos decepcionou muito. Fizemos todas essas perguntas porque queríamos ter certeza de que você não estava sofrendo, com coisas acumuladas, mas… Se você mesma disse que não está, nos provou que falou aquilo com a intenção de fazer com que eu me sentisse culpado e fizesse o que você queria. E, novamente, por algo tão pequeno! Eu já estava na fila com você, estávamos apenas com ideias diferentes… - ele parou e deu de ombros. - Não consigo entender porque e não consigo deixar de  _ temer _ o que pode vir com coisas maiores e de me perguntar se te dizer não foi uma má ideia, que vai nos tornar reféns. - tanto ela quanto Raquel arregalaram os olhos. 

\- Nunca, nunca! - ela se mecheu e mudou de posição, se apoiando de joelhos no chão e chegando mais perto deles. - Eu também não sei porque falei aquilo,  _ pap _ ... - ela parou a palavra no meio, como se não quisesse que ele pensasse que ela estava tentando manipulá-lo. - Só veio na minha cabeça. - ela confessou. - Não foi por maldade. É só que quando eu era menor, e a mamãe não podia ir comigo em alguma coisa, ou não podia ir na peça da escola… depois eu falava disso e ela me levava em outra coisa legal. - Raquel fechou os olhos e suspirou, abraçando os joelhos como a filha fizera. - Pareceu a mesma coisa. 

\- Isso também era errado,  _ cariño _ . - Raquel disse, apoiando o queixo nos joelhos. - E eu atender era pior ainda. Isso é manipulação, e é muito feio, mas naquela época… - ela engoliu seco. - Eu não conseguia te dar toda a atenção que você queria, e seu pai menos ainda. As coisas agora mudaram tanto… Não te falta atenção, ou carinho, ou  _ nada _ . Quer dizer. - ela gesticulou ao redor.

\- Eu sei. - Paula soluçou. - Agora eu sei disso, mas na hora pareceu uma ideia boa… E eu queria tanto que vocês...Que  _ a gente _ fosse no passeio… E eu tava com medo dele ganhar a discussão e a gente não ir. 

\- E quando não fiz algo que te prometi? - Raquel perguntou. - Ele vendo lógica ou não? 

\- Nunca… Como tomar nossos sorvetes do inverno? 

\- Ainda não vejo sentido. - Sérgio comentou. - Mas se faz vocês felizes… E você me convenceu a tomar da última vez, não foi? - Paula assentiu. - Sem sentido, te faz ficar com mais frio, mas realmente não derrete. 

\- Nem um pinguinho. - ela mexeu no cabelo. - Desculpa por ter feito aquilo. 

\- Claro que desculpo, mas você entende por que não pode fazer isso? - Sérgio perguntou, calmo.

\- Porque é errado?

\- Mais importante: você entendeu porque é errado? - Ela não soube responder. - Porque quando alguém conta um segredo a você, ou quando alguém não consegue fazer tudo o que você quer, mas faz o seu melhor. - ele olhou para Raquel, que tentava não chorar. - Não é justo fazer a pessoa se sentir culpada para tirar vantagem, por menor que seja o segredo ou menor que seja a vantagem,  _ cielito _ . É trair a confiança de alguém que te ama e confia muito em você, e isso é muito grave. - Paula assentiu triste. - A sinceridade é sempre melhor. Eu não falo sempre que sua opinião é bem vinda? Vamos discutir por horas se precisar, e pode até ser que eu mude de ideia, como quase foi com o sorvete e  _ definitivamente  _ foi com o passeio de barco.- ela sorriu tímida. - Não precisa tentar ganhar do jeito errado, isso é  _ trapacear _ , mas em vez de ser expulsa do jogo de xadrez, você magoa alguém. E eu sei que você não quer isso. 

\- Não… 

\- Promete que não faz mais? - Raquel perguntou e Paula assentiu, com os olhos marejados. - De verdade? 

\- Eu juro, mamá. Não quero decepcionar vocês…

\- Nem machucar os outros,  _ cariño _ , que é mais importante. Precisamos cuidar do coração de quem a gente ama, e trair a confiança machuca mais até do que palavras maldosas. - Raquel sorriu suavemente. - E eu sei que você tem um coração imenso, só queremos manter ele assim, porque o mundo é um lugar que ensina muitas coisas erradas, e que até faz algumas parecerem normais, como filhos usando a culpa dos pais como moeda de troca, por exemplo. 

\- E como eu faço quando parecer uma boa ideia? - Paula perguntou, sincera.

\- Eu tenho certeza que vai se lembrar dessa conversa e pensar duas vezes. - Sérgio respondeu, afastando-se um pouco de Raquel, criando um espaço entre os dois. - E eu sei que você vai escolher o correto. - ele sinalizou para o espaço entre eles, e a menina franziu o cenho. - Senta aqui. 

Desconfiada, Paula engatinhou até eles e se sentou no espaço entre os dois, na mesma posição em que estavam no dia anterior. Muito para surpresa dela, Raquel a abraçou fortemente, e ela a olhou confusa.

\- Dissemos que não estamos bravos, e não estamos. E agora que você pediu desculpas, não estamos mais tristes. - Raquel a abraçou mais forte.

\- Mas só porque você entendeu e prometeu não fazer mais. - Sérgio completou, sério, e as duas o encararam confusas. - O que foi? Minha vez de ser o policial mal. 

\- Por isso que só tem meio abraço? - Paula perguntou, arrancando um sorriso do padrasto. 

\- Ah, é assim agora? Eu valho só metade?

\- Não, mas a bronca foi dupla porque você não consegue se controlar, mamá. - Paula retrucou. - Então ele só foi  _ meio  _ policial mau. E você tá sendo  _ meio  _ policial boa. - ela explicou a lógica, e os dois adultos trocaram um olhar que beirava o orgulho. Se afastando um pouco da mãe, Paula se colocou de joelhos para ficar mais ou menos da altura de Sérgio sentado, e abriu os braços. - Perdoada? - a resposta de Sérgio foi ele se virando na direção dela e a abraçando com carinho. 

O abraço dos dois durou poucos segundos, até que Raquel também se colocasse de joelho e os abraçasse, fazendo todos sorrirem e caírem sentados novamente. Paula se aninhou entre os dois, e começou a chorar baixinho, causando questionamentos de preocupação dos dois. 

\- Eu não quero que ninguém nunca machuque vocês… - Paula disse, de repente, e a mãe a puxou para seu colo. - Por favor, _ mamá _ , me promete. - Sérgio abraçou os ombros de Raquel e acariciou os cabelos de Paula, que começou a chorar mais. - Eu não ligo de verdade pra nada, e prometo que vou ser boazinha, mas não quero… - ela soluçou e Raquel começou a balançar o corpo como se a ninasse. Ela não sabia se fora a conversa sobre os segredos e a reação deles ou o susto no parque pela manhã que causara aquilo, mas parecia que a ficha finalmente caíra para Paula do  _ nível  _ de perigo em que eles estavam. 

\-  _ Cariño _ , me escuta, por favor. - Raquel disse, com a voz calma e suave. - Nada vai acontecer, com nenhum de nós, porque não vamos deixar, ok? Nossa vida e nossa família são preciosas demais para arriscar, ok? - Paula não respondeu. - Se tem um jeito de tomar mais cuidado, nós não aprendemos ainda, mas vamos aprender. Então não pensa nessas coisas, porque elas não vão acontecer e aqui não é lugar de tristeza! - Sérgio apenas continuava a acariciar os cabelos da menina, deixando aquela parte para Raquel, mesmo porque ele não pensava que seria capaz de acalmar Paula tão rapidamente. Pelo menos ainda não. 

\- Mas é lugar de bronca…? - ela tentou fazer uma piada, o que já acalmou os dois. Paula fungou e se aninhou mais no colo da mãe, por mais que as lágrimas parecessem ter parado. 

\- Só de conversas sérias. - Raquel beijou o topo da cabeça de Paula, que assentiu. - E sabe porque conversamos isso logo hoje? - Paula negou. - Porque agora podemos aproveitar tudo de coração leve, mais até do que hoje, porque foi só o começo. Por esse mesmo motivo, não quero você pensando coisas sem sentido, são só seus medos,  _ mi amor _ , mas descansa que não tem o que temer. - a menina fechou os olhos cansada.

\- Amo vocês. - ela sussurrou. 

\- Eu também. - Raquel respondeu, e olhou na direção de Sérgio, que ainda fazia carinho nos cabelos dela. - Muito. 

\- Eu também. - ele disse, e ela sorriu de olhos fechados, antes de deixar-se levar pelo sono, alguns minutos depois, ainda embalada pela mãe e protegida pelo padrasto.

\- Acha que ela vai ficar bem? - Sérgio perguntou, vários minutos depois, quando Paula já estava num sono profundo e ele e Raquel deitados abraçados na outra cama. - Eu não quero que a viagem dela tenha uma continuidade triste. 

\- Essa é magia de ser criança. - Raquel respondeu, beijando o peito dele por cima do vestido. - Amanhã ela será a mesma menina apaixonada pelos fogos de artifício, que não vai se lembrar nem da bronca nem do medo que sentiu de nos perder. 

**TOKYO DISNEYLAND - VINTE E UMA HORAS APÓS A HORA ZERO**

Muito conforme a previsão de Raquel, pelo segundo dia Paula os acordou pulando na cama. Daquela vez, uma hora mais tarde. Quando eles abriram os olhos, encontraram as cortinas abertas e Paula de banho tomado, já com a roupa de sair. Sentando-se na cama, eles perceberam que o quarto estava todo arrumado. A maneira dela de pedir desculpas? Ou de mostrar que estava bem? Os dois? Bem provável. 

\- Bom dia! - ela falou, quase alto demais, observando os adultos arrumarem os cabelos e bocejarem. - Eu pedi café! - ela comentou. - E arrumei nossas mochilas, porque vocês me prometeram que hoje vamos na  _ Splash Mountain _ , então precisamos de roupas extras, e eu fiz uma lista de onde eu quero ir hoje. - Paula parou para respirar por um único segundo, antes de continuar. - Pra gente se organizar. - ela olhou para Sérgio, que sorriu suavemente.  _ Definitivamente pedindo desculpas _ . - Vamo logo! - ela reclamou, puxando o edredom. 

\- Estamos indo,  _ cariño _ ! Calma, ainda é cedo! - Raquel reclamou, mas sem conseguir esconder o tom divertido que tomava conta de sua voz, enquanto deixava Paula puxá-la para fora da cama. 

Sérgio levantou-se calmamente e seguiu as duas, enquanto a menina explicava que já tinha tomado café da manhã porque “eu acordei faminta, e vocês ainda estavam babando. Como não ouviram meu despertador?”, mas que o deles logo devia chegar, então precisavam se apressar para tomar banho. Quando Paula finalmente soltou a mão da mãe, eles perceberam que ela havia estendido alguns casacos de moletom na cama, escolhendo qual usaria naquele dia, e qual levaria para usar depois de molhado. Todos eles eram de personagens Disney, e o olhar que Raquel deu na direção de Sérgio fez o rosto dele queimar de tão vermelho.

\- Muitas opções, filha? - Raquel provocou, e Paula suspirou exageradamente.

\- Sim! E esses são só os de Princesa, porque hoje quero um de princesa… - ela explicou, e Raquel assentiu segurando a risada. 

\- Tenho certeza que vai conseguir… - ela voltou a olhar para Sérgio, com a sobrancelha levantada.

\- O que foi?

\- Nada, só que ela não teria esse problemão se  _ alguém _ se controlasse. - ela acusou, fechando a porta do banheiro entre eles, enquanto Sérgio segurava um palavrão, enquanto tentava ignorar Paula fazendo ‘uni duni tê’ para facilitar a escolha. Aquela discussão começara no dia em que os moletons foram comprados, e pelo jeito ele jamais deixaria de ouvir. 

**PALAWAN - 20 DE DEZEMBRO DE 2019**

Uma semana antes, Paula havia dito em meio ao almoço que não queria nada de presente de Natal. “Vocês já vão me levar pra Disney”, ela dissera, muito para o orgulho de Raquel. Era esperado que Sérgio também sentisse o mesmo, e provavelmente era o caso, mas a forma como ele ficou vermelho contava uma outra história: ele já havia comprado algo ou, ao menos, planejado um presente incrível e se sentia profundamente envergonhado pelo desprendimento da criança que ele não apenas não antecipou como não compartilhou. 

Naquela manhã, Paula havia avisado aos dois que deviam encontrá-la no escritório em um certo horário, e ali estavam Sérgio e Raquel, sentados em cada uma das carteiras de estudante onde usualmente os planos para a ida à Disney eram revisados. 

_ Hanói,  _ como era devido dentro da sala de aula, estava sentada sobre a mesa, com os pés balançando, enquanto usava como avental uma camisa branca -  _ definitivamente  _ pertencente a Sérgio, que não deixou de notar com nervosismo que estava coberta de marcas coloridas - e segurava duas pastas. Na único lugar livre da lousa, ela não deixara de escrever ‘Bienvenidos’ com a letra infantil, usando um giz lilás que eles nem sabiam que tinham e era o culpado pelas marcas na camisa. 

\- Bom dia, classe. - ela limpou a garganta e cerrou os olhos ao ver Raquel tentando segurar a risada. Sérgio, por sua vez, apenas a encarava confuso, mas sério. -  _ Lisboa _ , por favor, sem riso na aula! O que vamos falar é muito importante. - os pés ainda balançantes dela não ajudavam em nada com a seriedade. - O Plano  _ Noche Buena _ . - ela desceu da mesa, contente com a maneira séria com que os dois a encaravam. - O Natal está chegando, daí eu disse… O que mesmo? - ela apontou na direção de Raquel. 

\- Que não queria presentes. - a mãe respondeu, num tom tão aplicado que quase fez com que todos rissem. - Por quê? - ela virou para Sérgio, dessa vez. 

\- Porque vamos para a Disney no próximo mês,  _ professora _ . - a palavra ao final fez Paula dar um risinho de diversão, e Raquel rolar os olhos exasperada, sussurrando um “puxa-saco” na direção de Sérgio, que só deu de ombros, com uma expressão inocente. 

\- Nota máxima pros dois! - ela bateu palmas. - Mas, faltou a segunda parte da aula. - Paula colocou as pastas nas mesas deles, com suas mãos por cima. - Porque eu eu  _ quis dizer _ que eu não quero presentes pra mim. - ela esclareceu, e tirou as mãos para que eles pudessem abrir as pastas. 

Sérgio e Raquel abriram as pastas e encontraram uma lista de nomes, telefones e valores, toda escrita com letra de Paula, e separada com uma organização e cuidado que acentuava o quanto ela estava tentando mimicar uma das aulas do Professor, mas o conteúdo da lista provava o quão filha de Raquel aquela menina era. Quando ela explicou, eles já haviam entendido. 

\- Na sua pasta, Lisboa, tem um monte de lugares que querem ajudar o mundo. - ela disse, fingindo uma seriedade adulta. - Salvar os animais, as florestas, o mar, diminuir a poluição. Na sua, Professor, tem orfanatos, hospitais e escolas mais necessitadas. Todos os lugares da lista ficam aqui em Palawan… Quer dizer, nas Filipinas. 

\-  _ Hanói _ …Cariño... - Raquel passou os olhos na lista. - Onde você encontrou tudo isso?

\- Eu posso não ter internet aqui, mas na escola tem, mãe! - ela cruzou os braços e rolou os olhos. - Ok. A gente tava tendo uma aula sobre ONGs e caridades, e a professora tava falando que se a gente não pode ajudar o mundo e as pessoas… Pode ajudar quem ajuda, sabe? Dai eu disse que queria ajudar no Natal com meus… - ela parou, sem saber como completar, e tossiu um pouco para disfarçar. - minha família, e ela pesquisou comigo e criamos as listas: a sua com tipos diferentes, porque você quer salvar o mundo inteiro sozinha, e a do tio Sérgio com lugares que ajudam os mais injustiçados por motivos óbvios. 

\- E os valores? - Sérgio perguntou. 

\- Eu sei que a gente não pode doar um monte de dinheiro pra todo mundo, porque na aula de compras na Disney vocês falaram que se a gente exagerar muito chama a atenção da Interpol. Então coloquei um pouquinho pra cada, a professora disse que mesmo um pouquinho já ajuda.

\- Porque você falou de comprar a loja inteira,  _ cariño _ . - Raquel comentou, cruzando os braços. - E a loja inteira é  _ impraticável _ , mesmo na Disney. 

\- E  _ realmente _ coloca a Interpol no nosso rastro. - Sérgio completou, verificando que os valores que Paula havia sugerido não eram muito altos. O curioso era que eles sempre eram 315, 630 ou 945 euros. Olhando para o lado, ele percebeu que os valores na lista de Raquel também seguiam a mesma lógica. 

\-  _ Cariño _ , fez certo sobre o rastro, mas por que você escolheu esses valores tão específicos? - o sorriso que Paula deu na direção deles mostrava que ela estava louca para responder aquela pergunta, e mal podia se conter. As similaridades com Sérgio estavam cada dia mais assustadoras. 

\- Eu roubei uma das pastas do tio Sérgio. - ela confessou. - Eu nela tava escrito que a se juntar todos os dias, a gente vai gastar 315 euros de ingresso pra entrar no parque, cada um. 

\- Então dois de nós gastarão 630… - Raquel começou, parando para sorrir…

\- E os três 945. - Sérgio completou, sem se dar ao trabalho de esconder o orgulho. 

\- Isso mesmo! Viu como são inteligentes? - Paula provocou, sem esconder o sorriso. - E agora vocês conversam e decidem pra quem vão doar, e a gente leva a doação dia 25! - ela colocou dois marcadores de texto nas cadeiras deles e saiu andando na direção da porta, saltitando o suficiente para não conseguir manter a pose adulta que tanto queria. 

\- De onde veio isso tudo…? - Raquel engasgou com as palavras, sem saber muito bem o que dizer, mas com a felicidade estampada no rosto. - Meu Deus, eu tenho dois espécimes de ‘Professor’ na minha casa, montando planos e estratégias pra... - ela negou com a cabeça, fingindo desespero.

\- E eu tenho duas Inspectoras Murillo, claramente. - Sérgio se defendeu, também sem conseguir parar de sorrir. - Com essa mania de achar que pode salvar o mundo inteiro. 

\- Olha quem fala! - ela empurrou o braço dele com o ombro. - Você é igualzinho.

\- E porque estamos falando como se estivéssemos nos ofendendo com elogios? 

\- Porque não conseguimos lidar com o que ela fez. - Raquel atestou, olhando para o papel. - E com quão orgulhosos estamos. - Sérgio só conseguia concordar com a cabeça. - E o que fazemos agora? 

\- Selecionamos direto? Pesquisamos mais... ? 

\- Não. Ela pesquisou demais, Sérgio, não seria justo… Precisamos confiar nela, afinal esse é o presente da Paula. - Raquel respondeu, analizando a lista com mais cuidado, e marcando a primeira. - Quantas escolhemos? 

\- Metade? - ele sugeriu. - E doamos pras outras no começo do ano? - para Raquel, aquele parecia um  _ ótimo plano _ . 

Horas mais tarde, quando a lista final estava acordada com Hanói, e Sérgio e Raquel haviam guardado o restante dos dados para a segunda leva de doações, eles colocaram as pastas abaixo da árvore de Natal, simbolizando presentes. Foi aí, então, que Paula encontrou algo que não esperava. Em meio aos presentes dos demais, ela encontrou um pacote embalado em papel pardo, com uma fita escrito ‘confidencial’ e a inscrição “Plano Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo”. 

\- Tio Sérgio, Mamãe… - ela apontou para a caixa, e ouviu a mãe bufar em frustração no mesmo segundo. - O que é isso? 

\- Inacreditável. - Raquel cruzou os braços e negou com a cabeça, mas Sérgio não se deixou afetar e se aproximou de Paula, sentando-se no chão ao lado da árvore. 

\- Você não vai ter presentes de Natal para você. - ele confirmou. - Mas… Para que nossa ida à Disney funcione, digamos que você precisa estar com o uniforme adequado, especialmente porque Janeiro é um mês frio no Japão. - ele explicou, e ouviu Raquel rir ainda completamente descrente atrás de si, enquanto Paula o encarava curiosa. - E acho que você já pode ter acesso ao arquivo do Plano Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo, porque se precisarmos trocar dá tempo… - a forma como ele achava brecha atrás de brecha fazia com que Raquel não soubesse se queria estapear ou beijar aquele homem. Os gritos de felicidade de Paula, ao rasgar o embrulho e revelar uma variedade de casacos com os mais diversos temas Disney,  _ o suficiente para que ela tivesse como escolher _ , resolveram sua dúvida: tapas primeiro, beijos depois. 

**TOKYO DISNEYLAND - VINTE E OITO HORAS APÓS A HORA ZERO**

O nome do plano dos casacos fora inspirado em uma das atrações do parque, a Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique, onde crianças podem transformar-se em sua princesa favorita. E, por mais que aprender etiqueta de realeza não fosse muito o estilo de Paula, ela  _ realmente  _ queria se vestir como a princesa de ‘A Bela e a Fera’. 

Então, depois que eles  _ finalmente _ saíram encharcados da  _ Splash Mountain _ , por volta do meio dia, com muito mais frio do que acharam que iam sentir, mas com a certeza de que valera  _ muito a pena _ , eles se trocaram, almoçaram e decidiram que era hora deixar a menina ter sua transformação. Raquel e Sérgio estavam, no mínimo, deslocados ali, mas ela parecia se divertir tanto com o processo que eles chegaram à conclusão de que a espera valeria a pena. E as fotos foram no  _ mínimo _ adoráveis.

\- Não ficou igualzinho,  _ mamá _ ?

\- Se a Bela tivesse cabelo colorido… - Raquel concordou, e Paula rolou os olhos. - Estou brincando, ficou lindo,  _ cariño _ . - ela apertou contra si num abraço constritor a filha, que já estava em suas roupas normais novamente, devido ao frio. Não acidentalmente, o casaco da vez  _ era _ com o tema ‘A Bela e a Fera’. 

Ao tentar se soltar, Paula tropeçou em outra família, uma criança japonesa e seus pais que eles vagamente reconheciam dos corredores do hotel, derrubando a menina no chão. Sérgio e Raquel rapidamente ajudaram, falando um monte de pedidos de desculpas em japonês e inglês, e trataram de sair o mais rápido possível da loja junto com Paula, que começou a rir histericamente. 

\- O que foi?

\- Ontem eu também tropecei nela, no corredor do hotel. - ela cobriu o riso com as mãos, e Sérgio e Raquel se entreolharam em completo horror. - Vocês não viram? - eles negaram com a cabeça. - Foi mais rápido, e ninguém caiu. Princesa mais delicada do mundo… - ela mordeu o lábio e os dois desataram a rir junto com ela até que os três cambalearam até um banco para se sentar. Em algum ponto, nem eles sabiam mais sobre o que estavam rindo, mas a forma abrupta como Sérgio parou de rir colocou as duas em alerta.

\- Mi amor…? - Raquel chamou, e percebeu como ele deu alguns passos para a esquerda, andando rapidamente naquela direção, como se não a ouvisse, e fazendo o máximo possível para não deixar transparecer que estava apressado. Pegando Paula pela mão, ela tratou de o seguir o mais rápido que conseguisse, pedindo para que ela seguisse sem perguntas. 

Sérgio, por sua vez, precisava conferir, ter certeza de que sua mente não estava lhe pregando peças, e que sua paranóia não estava fazendo-o de refém. Não podia ser, ele não estava ficando louco. Andando rapidamente, ele imaginava poder seguir o motivo de seus receios e, se estivesse certo, poder alcançá-lo e averiguar o que estava acontecendo antes que tudo pudesse sair do controle. Chegando ao local pretendido, no entanto, duas ruas para a esquerda, tudo estava normal, apenas famílias brincando com seus filhos, e ele não conseguia avistar o motivo de sua preocupação. 

\- O que aconteceu? - ele ouviu a voz preocupada de Raquel, atrás de si, e percebeu que ela e Paula o haviam seguido. Ele teve uma fração de segundo para pensar no que responder. Ele preferia não alarma-las com nada antes de ter certeza de que não estava vendo coisas, e dessa vez, ele se certificaria  _ completamente _ .

\- Nada,  _ perdona. _ \- ele respondeu, com um sorriso forçado. - Não quis assustar, só achei que tinha encontrado o pipoqueiro que vende o balde que acende, que você tanto queria, cielito. - ele mentiu, porque em meio as risadas, ele tivera quase certeza de ter visto o mesmo homem do dia anterior olhando na direção dele. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ..........desculpa? 
> 
> Mil obrigadas por ler! Comentários e kudos são sempre motivos de alegria! <3


	10. Hakuna Matata

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leitores incríveis do meu coração! 
> 
> Muito obrigada por todo o carinho e por me cobrarem pela demora! hahaha (trabalho pare de me abduzir!!!)
> 
> Pode parecer estranho, mas juro que me deixa feliz saber que vocês sentem saudade de ler um pedaço desse meu mundinho <3 
> 
> Demorei, mas cheguei, e espero que gostem!

> It means no worries  
For the rest of your days  
It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!

A inocência infantil era algo tão poderoso quanto a desconfiança e alerta constantes em que ex-policiais vivem.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Paula passara o resto do dia se divertindo sem fazer segundas ou terceiras perguntas sobre o estranho comportamento de Sérgio, explicando apenas uma vez com risadas que o tal balde que acende da Rapunzel só vendia em uma loja específica e não em pipoqueiros por aí, Raquel passou o resto do dia observando Sérgio  _ atentamente _ . Ela conseguia farejar problemas, e ele estava acendendo todos os seus sentidos com um comportamento distante e  _ esquisito _ . Raquel teve  _ certeza _ de suas dúvidas quando Sérgio se recusou a ir em um brinquedo com elas, alegando que estava sentindo um pouco de  _ tontura _ e preferia descansar um pouco. 

Ele acenava para elas da fila, e Paula animadamente batia palmas enquanto o carrinho se movia, quando Raquel olhou para ele de uma maneira que dispensou palavras. Com um pequeno aceno negativo com a cabeça, ela deixou muito claro:  _ eu sei que você está mentindo, vamos nos falar depois _ . E Sérgio engoliu seco, aproveitando-se de que elas haviam sumido no túnel do brinquedo para puxar o celular pré-pago e irrastreável que carregava como pertencente a Fernando, e discou um número que ele desejara não ser obrigado a chamar naquela viagem. 

A cada toque na linha, ele se afastou delicadamente da fila, ansioso pela resposta à chamada, que parecia demorar mais do que o normal. Apenas Sérgio tinha aquele número, então seu dono  _ com certeza  _ ia atender, em algum momento. Ele só esperava que não demorasse muito. 

\-  _ Professor?  _ \- uma voz sonolenta chamou do outro lado da linha. -  _ Joder _ , você sabe que horas são aqui? - ele sabia, mas era uma emergência.

\- Eu sei, e não ligaria se não fosse importante. Marselha, preciso da sua ajuda. - ele sussurrou. 

\- Algo de errado com toda a coisa do projeto  _ ‘Wishing Upon a Star’ _ ? - ele riu-se ao citar o nome, e Sérgio não via graça, mas sentiu-se aliviado ao ouvir que Marselha se movimentava do outro lado, possivelmente levantando-se da cama. 

\- Não sei, mas acho que sim. - Sérgio confessou, mantendo a voz o quão baixa quanto podia. - Eu  _ acho  _ que alguém nos reconheceu. - Marselha xingou do outro lado da linha, e estava pronto para dar algum tipo de sermão, quando Sérgio o cortou. - Preciso que você acione nossos contatos no Paquistão, eu quero uma varredura tão intensa da internet quanto fizemos para o banco. Qualquer menção minha ou da Lisboa no Japão precisa ser encontrada. 

\- Feito. 

\-  _ Gracias, amigo _ . 

Levou apenas alguns minutos para que Paula voltasse correndo na direção de Sérgio, e tentasse pular nas costas dele - que ainda era alto demais em relação a ela para que aquilo funcionasse, terminando a situação num engraçado movimento de Sérgio, curvando-se quase desesperada para a frente para evitar que ela caísse. Paula, por sua vez, aproveitou-se da posição para escalar as costas dele e conseguir finalmente agarrar-se ao pescoço do padrasto, ajeitando-se para poder de fato ser carregada de cavalinho. 

\- Isso  _ quase  _ deu muito errado,  _ cielito _ . - ele comentou, quando se endireitou segurando os joelhos dela, que apenas deu de ombros. 

\- Eu sabia que não ia me deixar cair. - Paula respondeu, apoiando o queixo no ombro dele. 

\- Mas vocês  _ dois _ podiam ter caído na tentativa. - Raquel repreendeu, aproximando-se com um olhar inquisidor. - Afinal… ele não estava se sentindo mal, antes, tinha…  _ Tonturas _ , não era,  _ cariño _ ? - nenhuma palavra naquela frase aparentemente preocupada era inocente.A maneira como o tom de Raquel flutuava parecia tentar arrancar dele respostas que ele jamais daria na frente de Paula, e que desejava não ter que dar a Raquel. 

Aproximando-se dele com cuidado, Raquel colocou uma mão e seu ombro, encarando-o sem qualquer necessidade de fingir qualquer coisa. Sérgio àquele ponto já devia saber que não a havia convencido com a coisa toda do mal estar. E, para surpresa de Raquel, ele também não fingiu ou tentou desviar do assunto mais, olhando-a com uma expressão que ela só conseguiria classificar como um pedido de desculpas. 

\- Mais tarde, no hotel… - ele pigarreou e balbuciou palavras sem sentido, tentando não dar nada a entender para Paula que, ainda que distraída, permanecia em suas costas. 

\- Você me conta direito o que  _ sentiu _ . - Raquel completou, pressionando os lábios rapidamente contra os dele, que assentiu. - Ou precisa voltar para o hotel e descansar? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha, apertando o ombro dele para indicar que não apenas sabia que ele tinha mentido, como desconfiava do motivo. 

\- Não. - ele respondeu incisivamente. - Eu já… - Sérgio engoliu seco, procurando as palavras certas. - Tomei um remédio e devo ficar bem…  _ pelo menos pelas próximas horas _ . - Raquel assentiu. 

\- Caso piore à noite… 

\- Vemos como prosseguir, sim. - foi a vez de Sérgio pressionar um beijo rápido nos lábios de Raquel, ouvindo um som de reprovação de Paula, que havia voltado a prestar atenção deles. 

\- Chega de beijo e de doença! - a menina interveio. - Se tá melhor, é hora brincar mais! - os dois adultos se entreolharam, e concordaram silenciosamente em fazer a vontade de Paula. Aquela talvez fosse, por mais que eles esperassem o contrário, a última vez que ela poderia brincar em paz na viagem, então eles iam fazer valer a pena. 

E assim eles fizeram: emendando uma atração na outra, sem deixar de passar pelas lojas e restaurantes - já que aparentemente o número possível de comidas com a temática Mickey ou Disney é incalculável. Era quase como se Sérgio fosse capaz de esquecer o temor de mais cedo e focar-se apenas na diversão com sua família, além do que a falta de contato de Marselha soava como uma esperança de boas notícias. Mesmo assim, naquela noite, ele insistiu que eles assistissem os fogos de artifício do melhor lugar possível, pois não tinha certeza se eles seriam capazes de voltar ali. Mais uma vez, enquanto o show de luzes levava sua mente para um mundo em que eles estivessem completamente seguros, ele se lembrou de que Marselha ainda não ligara. A esperança, ele sabia muito bem, era a única coisa capaz de manter uma pessoa sã em tempos de loucura, mas também algo muito perigoso. 

Raquel não deixara de observá-lo e de perceber que, por mais que ele se esforçasse, em alguns momentos ela via Sérgio dar lugar ao Professor, olhando discretamente por cima dos ombros, medindo as pessoas a seu redor, buscando possíveis ameaças. Ela não queria que para o resto da viagem, Sérgio não se permitisse a diversão, por isso ao vê-lo insistir para procurarem um lugar melhor para os fogos de artifício, ela decidiu não discordar: por mais que os motivos por trás a incomodassem, não tiraria isso dele. Algo estava errado, ou  _ parecia _ , porque ela tinha certeza que ele não as manteria no parque com qualquer maior indicação de perigo. 

Somente no hotel, contudo, muito depois do fim das luzes e da orquestra, é que ela conseguiu falar abertamente com ele, enquanto Paula cantava alguma música da Disney e, novamente, se apaixonava pelo shampoo da Alice. Exausta, porém feliz, e animada de saber que no dia seguinte iriam ao DisneySea e ela  _ finalmente _ usaria o monotrilho. 

\- O que aconteceu? - Raquel perguntou, assim que o chuveiro começou, e a cantoria se instalou. Dando alguns passos na direção de Sérgio, que fitava o celular fixamente, sem dizer uma palavra, Raquel tocou seu rosto com as duas mãos, desviando a atenção dele para si. - Você não para de olhar esse celular desde que chegamos, mentiu pra mim no parque.  _ Fala comigo _ . 

\- Eu o vi de novo. - Sérgio respondeu. - Sozinho, dessa vez.  _ Raquel _ , eu posso estar ficando doido, mas e se não estiver. O namorado não estava, talvez estivesse tomando sorvete, mas… - ele negou com a cabeça, e tocou as mãos dela que ainda acariciavam seu rosto. - Eu não posso ter vocês em perigo, eu  _ preciso saber _ . Se não for, ótimo, passamos os dois próximos dias no DisneySea, o outro de volta ao parque principal, voltamos pra casa, como o planejado. Se for algo, fugimos na primeira oportunidade. De um jeito ou de outro, não saber está me enlouquecendo. Eu quero tanto que seja um turista e seu namorado, é tudo o que eu quero.

\- Eu também,  _ cariño _ . - Paula cantou uma nota longa e aguda do banheiro, fazendo os dois sorrirem quase com tristeza. - E como pretendemos saber? - ela respirou fundo. - Pois claramente não podemos prosseguir assim, e se algo fosse mais proeminente sei que já estaríamos em algum cargueiro.

\- Marselha. - ele lambeu os lábios, e a olhou culpado. - Eu posso. Hm. Eu o deixei de sobre aviso. - Raquel franziu o cenho. - Eu o informei por cima do que ia acontecer, ele me deu um telefone irrastreável que só eu teria caso precisasse… 

\- E não pensou em nos dizer?

\- Era apenas uma rede de segurança, não uma parte do plano, eu só precisava dele atento. - ele ainda soava culpado, mas Raquel deixaria aquela passar. - E eu o contatei hoje. 

\- Quando mentiu pra nós. - ela acusou, mesmo que mantendo a expressão leve. 

\- Sim. - ele admitiu. - Entrei em pânico, precisava falar com ele sozinho… Não queria alarmar vocês  _ mais uma vez _ . 

\- Exceto que eu te leio como um livro aberto,  _ mi amor _ , - ela deu mais um passo pra frente. - e nós estamos fazendo isso  _ juntos _ . - Sérgio encostou a testa na dela. 

\-  _ Perdona _ … - ele sussurou e ela negou com a cabeça. 

\- Só quando você aprender a não sofrer sozinho… - ela tocou o peito dele, e ouviu-o engolir seco. - Até porque… Se formos fugir, teremos que fazer isso em sintonia os três. 

\- Como está tão calma? 

\- Confio no plano. - Raquel respondeu, com um sorriso. - Se Marselha mandar algo, teremos tempo e meios de escapar, já fizemos coisas piores. Sérgio, se eu pensasse diferente, não teria deixado você nos trazer aqui. - ela afirmou, com uma convicção que ele quase invejava. - Sermos vistos  _ sempre foi um risco _ , um que o plano me convenceu a encarar. Que você e  _ ela _ usaram pra me convencer. - e o telefone tocou. - Marselha? - foi Raquel quem atendeu, antes que Sérgio pudesse. 

\- Lisboa? - ele cumprimentou do outro lado, com tamanha calma que a enchia de esperança. 

\-  _ Hola, amigo _ . - ela respondeu, segurando-se para não deixar a ansiedade tomar conta de si. - Como está? 

\- Pior que vocês, que estão passeando. - ele respondeu, fazendo-a rir. - Merecido. De qualquer forma, imagino que queira as notícias logo. - aquilo era retórico. - Diga a nosso amigo que nada sobre vocês surgiu nem perto daí, pelo menos  _ ainda _ . - ela engoliu seco, sentindo as lágrimas virem a seus olhos. - Não sabemos o que pode ou não aparecer, mas o nosso pessoal vai continuar monitorando vinte e quatro horas. Se algo surgir, os aviso, mas por enquanto...

\- Gracias, Marselha. - a voz dela tentou embargar, mas Raquel não permitiu. 

\- Por nada, divirtam-se e nós os mantemos avisados. - quando o telefone desligou, Raquel deixou as lágrimas silenciosas correrem por seu rosto. Por mais forte que ela fosse, ter a confirmação de que tudo ficaria bem fora mais intenso do que ela podia imaginar. 

\- Raquel? - Sérgio segurou os ombros dela, confuso com lágrimas, sentindo o pânico se instalar dentro dele. - O que ele disse? O que ele  _ achou _ ? 

\- Nada. - ela quase soluçou. - Ele não achou nada. - Sérgio sentiu como se fosse cair, e a abraçou fortemente num misto de alívio e completa confusão. Uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça dizia que isso podia apenas ter ganhado tempo para eles, mas não importava, porque a felicidade que tomava conta dele de saber que ainda estavam a salvo era maior do que ele podia conter. Raquel agarrou-se à cintura dele, sorrindo contra a camisa de Sérgio, que beijou sua cabeça. - Eles vão continuar monitorando… 

\- Bom… Ótimo. - ele quase suspirou. 

\- Qualquer movimentação estranha, nos ligam imediatamente. - ela beijou o tecido da camisa, e sentiu-o apertá-la ainda mais contra seu corpo. 

\- Vamos ficar bem. 

\- É claro que vamos. - ela se afastou um pouco. - Mesmo que tivéssemos que fugir, nós  _ íamos _ . 

\- Raquel eu preciso…

\- Deixar o Irmão Urso em curso, eu sei. - ela acariciou o rosto dele. - Pra caso algo apareça… mas eu preciso que você me prometa algo, sim? - ele a encarou confuso. - Que amanhã vamos nos divertir. De verdade! Até esse celular tocar com algo do Marselha, nós vamos aproveitar essa viagem,  _ mi amor _ . Nós merecemos. Coloque o que precisa do Irmão Urso em curso, deixe tudo preparado, mas por favor… Não perca o dia todo pensando nisso, ok?

\- Ok… - Sérgio engoliu seco, sabendo o quanto aquilo seria difícil, mas Raquel estava completamente certa: eles mereciam e  _ precisavam disso _ . - Eu prometo. Amanhã… - ele parou e pensou um pouco. - A Operação Hakuna Matata ocorrerá. - Raquel respondeu com uma risada deliciosamente divertida, os olhos brilhando com a mistura do alívio e da tranquilidade. - Sem preocupações. 

\- Sem preocupações. - Raquel sorriu e levantou o rosto, vendo-o lentamente se aproximar para beijá-la rapidamente, com uma leveza que quase a fez se arrepender, lembrando-a do quanto precisava ficar sozinha com ele. 

\- Te quiero. - ele sussurrou, antes de beijá-la mais uma única vez, apenas para se afastar sem nem mesmo dar-lhe tempo de responder. - Preciso colocar o Irmão Urso em movimento, pelo menos para que tudo fique em espera… Diga a ela que eu fui… Buscar doces? - ela assentiu, e viu-o deixar o quarto com o celular. Paula saiu do banho segundos depois perguntando por ele, mas se contentou com saber que logo teria mais ursinhos de gelatina ou algo do tipo. 

\-  _ Mamá _ , você sabia que no DisneySea tem um  _ submarino  _ de verdade? - Paula perguntou, teimosa, quando Raquel a cobria e tentava convencê-la a dormir, quase uma hora depois

\- Eu não acho que seja uma submarino de verdade, meu amor… - as duas ouviram a porta do quarto se abrir, e Raquel precisava admitir que o fato de que ele lembrara dos doces era quase tão preocupante quanto o  _ tamanho da sacola _ . 

\- Mas é  _ quase _ . - Sérgio deu um beijo rápido em cada uma das duas, e observou com carinho enquanto Paula pulava na cama, muito para o desespero de Raquel, para abrir todos os tipos de doces que ele havia trazido para ela. - É um brinquedo, é claro, mas pelo o que eu li é uma atração  _ extremamente realista _ . Vamos nos sentir a 20.000 léguas da superfície  _ mesmo _ . - Paula bateu palmas, fazendo que ia abrir um dos pacotes. 

\- Nem pense nisso, mocinha! - Raquel tirou rapidamente da mão dela. - Amanhã cedo! Imagina, se comer isso tudo não dorme! - Paula fechou a expressão e olhou na direção de Sérgio, quase implorando. 

\- Nessa eu vou ter que ficar com sua mãe,  _ cielito _ , afinal amanhã temos um dia todo pra comer isso, um monotrilho pra andar, um submarino, uma montanha do Indiana Jones…

\- O tapete do Alladin e da Jasmine, o mar da Ariel… - ela continuou contando, enquanto deixava-se ser colocada debaixo das cobertas. - A Torre do Terror! - ambos os adultos beijaram a testa dela, que virou-se para o lado resignada. 

Afastando-se um pouco da cama da menina para apagar algumas das luzes, Raquel segurou Sérgio delicadamente pelo braço por um único momento, e ele fez um sinal de cabeça que confirmou para ela que tudo estava acertado. Com um beijo rápido porém calmo, ela o certificou de que havia entendido, tomando cuidado para não transparecer nada a Paula, que ainda  _ fingia _ dormir. 

\- Precisava de tantos doces…? - ela sussurrou, ainda contra os lábios dele. 

\- É o que nós combinamos. - ele se defendeu, dando de ombros, usando o mesmo tom quase inaudível dela. - Hakuna Matata, não? - Raquel o beijou mais uma vez para tentar não rir alto demais. 

\- Hakuna Matata. - Raquel concordou, com o coração tranquilo o suficiente para deixar-se ficar ansiosa pelo dia seguinte, que ela tinha certeza que seria  _ incrível _ , porque  _ eles  _ o fariam ser.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esse capítulo é quase uma transição, por isso o tom dele tenha talvez parecido um pouco diferente do normal...? 
> 
> Mas no próximo.... Bora pro DisneySea e pra programação/tom/tipo de capítulo normal KOAKOSSOKASOKASKOAOK enquanto isso, o que será que significa o Sérgio meio que iniciar o Irmão Urso? Temos algumas ~surpresas~ vindo por aí... 
> 
> Juro que o próximo não demora tanto, ok?
> 
> Mil obrigadas e não deixem de me contar o que tão achando, significa demais! <3

**Author's Note:**

> E óbvio que eu fiz a Paula ser Hanói porque né, motivos e razões. 
> 
> Por favor, não deixem de comentar, a opinião de vocês é maravilhosa! <3
> 
> Continua...


End file.
